Soul and strength
by spiritfire
Summary: Will Yugi overcome his grief over Atemu or home will be destroyed?
1. Light and Dark

Note: I don't owe Yu-gi-oh or any of the episodes

This is my 1st fanfiction I made so I hope you give me a review about it.

Soul and Strength I. Light and Dark "We all know one thing : " Something that can be seen but cannot be seen " but does it really matter to all of us ? "

**Springtime in Domino High -**

" **Yugi , you're nearly late, where were you?" Anzu asked as Yugi runs through the school grounds. "Sorry, my alarm clock broke off " he answered. " Come on, Jounouchi and Honda are waiting for us, hurry!" Anzu said, impatiently. " Alright, already " Yugi replied. " Oh well ! " she thought.**

- **At the classroom -**

Yugi barely paid attention in the class announcement about their final exams. He looked at the Cherry Blossoms as their final year came to a close. " It's been almost a few months since Atemu left in the Afterlife. I wonder how will this change everything … something that can be seen but cannot be seen … does it really matter ? " Yugi thought sadly. The bell rang for dismissal and everyone left the school. "Hey Yugi, wanna hang out at the mall" Jounouchi asked. " Out of his thoughts again?" Honda asked. " Hey Y-U-G-I !" Jounuchi shouted at Yugi's ear. " Eeee! Jounouchi ?" Yugi said angrily. "Don't do that!" Anzu said, pinching him. " Sorry my bad!" Jounouchi said , apologetically. " Forget it, it's okay!" Yugi said. " So meet you at the mall later" Anzu said and everyone said goodbye.

**Mall-**

" **Ah, this is great, we're going to graduate soon, Jounouchi, what are you going to do now once you graduate?" Anzu asked as they strolled along the mall. " I don't know yet, how about you Honda?" Jounouchi said then asked. " Maybe , I'll take Mechanical Engineering because I like motorcycles and all" Honda answered. " As for me, I'm going to New York to study dance besides I have enough money now, how about you, Yugi?" Anzu stated. " Hmm… maybe I can be an Egyptian Archeologist" Yugi answered. " You missed 'him' don't you?"Anzu asked but it was a mistake. " Just drop it !" Yugi said dryly. As they strolled around, little did they noticed a man was watching them.**

**Kame Shop-**

**Yugi slept restlessly in bed then suddenly he woke up, sweating. " That dream… no more like a nightmare… darkness engulfing Egypt and Domino… Oh, I wish Yami is here. I felt that my soul is ripped apart. Maybe, I'll feel better when I get to finish my exams" Yugi said then went back to bed.**


	2. Crossed Souls

II. Crossed Souls

The next day, Yugi woke up and went to school. All of them took their final exams as the students tried their best to remember what they studied. After a few hours later, all the students finally finished and tomorrow, they'll be able to know who will graduate. " I hope we've done our best" Yugi said as they walked away from school. " Of course we did, we're smarter" Jounouchi remarked smugly. " Oh really? What about your algebra?" Honda said slyly. " We know you're bad at it so stop pretending" Anzu said sarcastically. " Heh heh, well this is our last stop see you tomorrow!" Jounouchi said catching the bus. " I might as well help my grandpa in the shop. See you guys tomorrow!" Yugi said as he headed to the game shop. As Yugi was on his way back, a mysterious man appeared and said " Darkness shall engulf in this city. Turn back before its too late ' Reincarnated Pharaoh'!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" Yugi asked curiously. " 'He' will try to kill and ripped your soul please but if you must know about it, you must go to the past of the Afterlife," he answered then he disappeared. " Hmm… I wonder, does it something to do with the dream I had last night? " Yugi thought.

Back at the Game shop, Yugi was in his room thinking of what the man said. "That man … he addressed me as the 'reincarnated Pharaoh', I wonder what's going on?" I better write this to Ishizu" he thought and took a piece of paper and bal pen and wrote everything that was recently happening then he mailed it. "I hope thy come here here soon" Yugi thought sadly.

In Egypt, a postman gave a letter to a lady wearing an Egyptian garb. "Thank you" she said then the postman leaves. " Who is it, sister?" Malik asked as she opened the letter. " It's from Yugi!" Ishizu replied. " Yugi, well what does it say?" he asked. " It says here…. Oh my, we must go there immediately!"Ishizu said, fear was spreading to her eyes. " Why?" Malik asked. " I'm afraid we're about to find out" she said.

Meanwhile, a misty fog was spreading to Domino then a mysterious man emerges from the shadows. "Soon it will be over for the death of the 'reincarnated pharaoh" he declared.


	3. Fate, is it not?

III. Fate, is it not ?

Cherry blossoms were still blooming as the teachers put the list of the students who will graduate.

"Hey! Guys!" Anzu said, waving to her friends.

"Hey Anzu, what's the commotion all about?" Honda asked as Yugi and Jounounchi came.

"Probably, the list of students who will graduate" Yugi answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jounounchi said as he head off, followed with the others. They searched their names from the list and finally Jounouchi cheered.

"Alright, we passed the exam!" Jounounchi said, happily

"Really?"the others asked in surprised.

"Check it yourself" Jounouchi said, pointing at the list. There it was their names on the list.

"That's great, I really can't believe it especially you, Joununchi" Anzu remarked.

" Well at least we passed didn't we?"Honda said.

"The least we can do is celebrate our success, right?" Yugi said and the others agreed.

At the airport, Ishizu, Malik, and Rishid arrived in Domino Airport.

"I can't believe we're back after all these years"

Malik said, feeling the air around him.

"This really brings back memories" Ishizu added as she recalled the first time she came.

Flashbaack: Ishizu arrived at Domino airport who were greeted by government officials. They say that they were proud to be selected for her artifacts at Domino Museum.

"Lady Ishizu, we must go" Rishid said. Ishizu agrees.

Back at school, Yugi and the gang went to Grandpa's shop to celebrate their success that they'll finally graduate.

" Ohohoho, It's a good news, I better prepared myself then" Sugoroku said, smiling and very proud of his grandson.

"You know, it's been a long time we haven't spend time like this. After graduation, ... we won't be seeing each other again" Yugi said, reflectively.

"What are you talking about,Yugi? Didn't we told you that no matter how separated we are, we're still together in our hearts" Anzu said

"She's right,nothing can stand between us!" Jounouchi added and Honda agrees.

"Thanks, you guys" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you got a package and so does Anzu, Jounounchi, and Honda" Grandpa said as he given each of them a package.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"From your school, your togas" the old man replied.

"Great!" Anzu said

"Tomorrow, we're finally be graduating, our dreams will come true then" Jounounchi said. Yugi agrees.

-Evening-

"See you guys tomorrow!" Yugi said as he says goodbye to his friends.

"Night, grandpa" he added then went to his room. He lied down on his bed, thinking of his dream to go back to Egypt. Suddenly, the Eye of Horus appeared on the floor when Yugi noticed the glow.

"What the?"Yugi stammered as the mystery man he encountered last night appeared.

"Who are you?"Yugi asked.

The man removed the cowl of his robe and revealed himself as Mahaado or so would say his spirit.

"You're ... Mahaado, the Pharaoh's servant, what are you doing here"Yugi asked.

" I came here because of my own will, I also came here to warn you that you must go to the Afterlife Past to find the 'darkness' that will spell disaster to your home and ours" Mahaado answered.

"But how am I gonna do that? One: I don't speak your language and Two: What do you mean by 'your home and mine' and Third: How am I supposed to get there?" Yugi stammered at the spirit.

"Don't worry, you will" he replied then he disappeared.

"I hope Ishizu receives my mail soon!" Yugi said, worriedly


	4. Revival of Soul

IV. Revival of Soul

Today was the graduation day of Domino High School Students. All the teachers were proud of their students. Kaiba got the merit of Best in Science and Math, Yugi got the merit in history especially Egypt, Honda got the merit of best model student, Jounouchi got the merit of being hardworking and Anzu in extra-curricular activities in dancing. Later, everyone went to their separate ways when grandpa remembers something.

"Yugi, I got a surprise for you" grandpa said.

"Hm?" Yugi wondered as grandpa led him to Domino Museum where Ishizu, Malik, and Rishid were waiting.

"Hi, Yugi, it's been a long time since we last met" Malik said

"Ishizu, Malik! I'm glad you came" Yugi smiled as he saw them. "And Rishid too..." he added.

"Well, I've done my part. I got to go now because I have to put your merit in history and give your toga back to school. Take care" grandpa said as he leave.

"You got a merit in history! Congratulations Yugi, maybe you want to study with us" Ishizu said.

"Did you received my letter?" Yugi asked, sternly

"Yes, it concerns me or should I say all of us" Ishizu replied, calmly.

Later all four of them are in Domino Museum where the copy of the Egyptian Stone Tablets were.

"Tell me, Yugi, that man did you know who he is?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes it's the spirit of Mahaado, one of the pharaoh's servants" Yugi answered.

"How did you know?" Malik asked curiously.

"He spoke to me yesterday night. He warned me that the 'darkness' will destroy his home and mine. In order for me to find out, I have to go to the Afterlife Past in Egypt but the problem is I don't speak their language plus how am I gonna get myself into the Egyptian Past" Yugi said, frowning.

"The language is not a problem we can teach you that but ..." Rishid said, his voice trailing off.

"I know Rishid it's the Afterlife Past, what do we do, sister?" Malik asked, turning to her.

"Hmm... First we must ask your grandfather's permission for you to go to Egypt and to study there. We'll discuss this once we're there" Ishizu answered. Yugi agrees and so he led them to his house the Kame Game Shop.

"You lived in a game shop?"Malik asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, a bit weird don't you think" Yugi said as his cheeks went red.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi said.

"Oh, you're home already!" the old man said.

"Sir, we would like your permission for Yugi to go to Egypt in order to continue his studies" Ishizu stated.

"Is that all? Of course" Grandpa said.

"Thanks, grandpa!" Yugi said, happily.

"Yugi, we leave tomorrow okay, I'll meet you at the airport" Ishizu said then the three of them left his house.

One evening, Yugi began to pack his bags for his trip tomorrow.

"Better tell this to the others" Yugi said as he left a phone message on each of his friends.

"Maybe, I'll see 'him' again I hope" Yugi said sadly as he went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiritfire: Whew! This chapter's done but there's a lot more give me more reviews!


	5. Resounding Eyes

V. Resounding Eyes

The next day, Yugi's grandpa and his friends arrived at the airport.

"Well, Yugi this is our last stop, take care of yourself! okay" Grandpa said.

"Thanks, grandpa!"Yugi said as his grandfather left the airport terminal then his friends came to see Yugi off.

"Yugi, I heard that you're going to Egypt good luck!"Anzu said and so does Jounouchi and Honda giving him thumbs up.

"Yugi, you're finally here, I'm glad that you made it in time" Ishizu said.

"Flight 110, please prepare for departure all passengers must go to their flight number" the announcer said.

"Yugi, we have to go!"Malik said turning to Yugi.

"Good luck,Yugi we're rooting for you! "Honda said.

"Don't forget to write us sometime!" Jounouchi said.

"Be careful! Yugi" Anzu said.

"Thanks guys, I will!" Yugi said as he head off with the Ishtar family.

At the airport, Ishizu decided to ask something to Yugi because something was bugging her.

"Yugi,why didn't you tell your friends about that spirit?" she asked.

"I don't want them to be involved. I know it's wrong but I can't let them be in a burden. Something you can see but cannot be seen... does it really matter?" Yugi answered, his eyes shift into the sky. It reminded Ishizu of the pharaoh who would usually said that.

"You sounded like the pharaoh" she stated.

"I don't want to talk about it, if the resounding soul of Atemu responds of the recent events. It is not what it seems" Yugi said, dryly.

"Yugi..." Ishizu thought.

They arrived in Egypt a few hours later. The four of them left the airport and went to the home of the Ishstar family.

"Wow, I never thought you guys would live in a home like this!" Yugi said as he looked around.

"Make youself at home and Rishid will take your bags, well then I'll be the one to teach you the Egyptian language. Believe me, it's not that easy" Malik said, smiling slyly.

"This is not gonna be my day" Yugi said, smiling at the same time wining to himself.

First, Yugi studied the hieroglyphics with the help of Malik although he had a rough time due to the old stone tablet he studied with.

"_When the darkness envelops over the city the encounters the Shadow Realm, all history will be repeated for the death of the reincarnated Pharaoh_" Yugi hissed as he read it in Egyptian tongue.

"That's right, how did you know...?" Malik asked, his trailing off.

"It just came to me naturally!" Yugi said, trying to smile.

"Alright, if you say so" Malik said, looking doubtful.

Little did they knoe that the dark fog is spreading also in Egypt as Yugi tried to master the ancient language.

"Reincarnated Pharaoh? I'm beginning to hate the sound of that!" Yugi thought in frustration.


	6. Spirit Calling

VI. Spirit Calling

_Meanwhile in the Afterlife, Atemu is walking along the royal garden when Mana covered his eyes._

"_Hey would you mind!" Atemu said as he removed her hands away from his face._

"_Sorry, Pharaoh" Mana grinned._

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you supposedto be with Mahaado?" the pharaoh asked._

"_He's giving me a day off. Lately he's been acting strange. I'm a bit worried about him" Mana said, frowning._

"_I know, whenever I asked him what's wrong, he seems a little off..."Atemu said, agreeing with Mana._

" _I hope nothing's wrong with him"Mana said._

"_I hope so, too" he added._

_Meanwhile in the Spellcaster's temple, Mahaado was meditating._

"_Reincarnated Pharaoh, please hurry!" Mahaado said, worriedly._

Back at the real world, Yugi just finished his Egyptian language test with a sigh of relief then he went to bed.

"Sister, there's something I want to talk about!" Malik said as he sees Yugi sleeping.

"I know, that time when you taught him our language..." Ishizu said sadly remembering when Yugi read one of the heiroglyphics.

Flashback:Malik taught Yugi to read the heiroglyphics when suddenly he fell sort of a trance. Ishizu was actually watching staring in shock.

"When the darkness envelops the city that encounters the Shadow Realm, all history will be repeated agin for the death of the reincarnated Pharaoh", that's what he said in Egyptian tongue, right?"Rishid said.

"Rishid! So you heard?..." Malik said turning to him. Rishid nodded.

"Hve you found out anything, Sister ?" Malik asked.

Ishizu closed her eyes and said "The answer to open the past... is the Valley of the Kings"

"The Valley of the Kings..." Malik thought.

"As soon as Yugi finishes the Egyptian Language Final Exam, we'll take him there" Ishizu said.

"But why?" Malik asked.

Ishizu opened the door of their home and Malik and Rishid react in horror.

"I can't believe this...this fog it'can't be!" Rishid said, recoiling in horror.

"The Afterlife..." Malik thought, sadly


	7. Into the Eyes of the Past

VI. Into the Eyes of the Past

"Good morning" Yugi said as he gets up. "Morning,Yugi" Ishizu said.

"So ready for your last lesson of the day?" Malik said, snidely.

"Can we have breakfast first?" Yugi complained as Ishizu stared angrily at her brother, thinking that he's giving Yugi a hard time.

"I was just joking!" Malik said, laughing.

"Very funny!" Yugi said, frowning.

As they were eating, Yugi decided to ask something.

"Ishizu, have you figured out a way to go to the Afterlife Past?" Yugi asked.

"Probably, the Valley of the Kings…where Pharaoh Atemu's tomb is" the Egyptologist stated.

"His tomb! Isn't that where the Millennium Stone tablet was?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"No, his tomb is not there, All the pharaoh's tomb are always located in that valley. Rumor says that the tomb is filled with traps, more fierce than the ex-pharaoh's tomb. It is also said that many thieves and archeliolgist tried to get the treasure of the present pharaoh but in the end they all died in vain and nobody has ever seen or survive since except one…I recently heard this that the treasure they're trying to take is the Millennium Puzzle box and only one has survived that tomb" Malik stated.

"I heard that story before, the one who survived that tomb is my…grandpa" Yugi said, his red violet eyes staring at the tombkeepers. The Ishtars were shocked and asked how did he know.

"He told me that story before when I had the Millennium Puzzle that time. He also said that he passed those traps. For grandpa, life is just a game to him when he was young" Yugi said, sternly.

The three Ishtars understood now they know who took the Puzzle box.

"Let's talk about this later, right now you must finish your final exam" Ishizu said

Later at the inner part of the Ishtar house where tons of manuscript were, Ishizu, Malik , and Rishid were waiting for Yugi to finished the exam. Time elaspsed quickly as the hours and minutes has passed. Finally, Yugi was finished, looking a bit tired and having a little headache.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked, looking at Yugi's pale face.

"I'm fine, some of the words were too hard to understand, it really took me a while" Yugi said, whining.

"Since you're finished, I'm going to check your paper now" Ishizu said then she left.

"So Yugi, since you're done, why don't we spent a little time together to take your mind off things" Malik suggested.

"That would be great!" Yugi said, now feeling a little better.

"Don't forget me, Master Malik" Rishid added and Malik grinned at his stepbrother.

The two of them walked around and also they talked about their family and friends. Malik and Yugi laugh whenever they mention about Jounouchi being teased by Kaiba.

"Master Malik, we must go back, Lady Ishizu must be finished checking the paper" Rishid said, noticing the passing time. The boys agreed and they head back.

At the manuscript room, Ishizu just finished checking Yugi's paper with a sigh of relief. She would have never thought that he could actually passed the test. Staring at the ceiling, Ishizu wonders if the answer they've been looking for to get Yugi to the Afterlife Past was accurate enough then Malik, Yugi, and Rishid came in.

"Sister, are you finished?" Malik asked, wondering if Yugi passed.

"Yes, I'm finished" she replied.

"Well, how was it?" Yugi asked, curiously.

"You passed as the teachers would say in the 21st century:'you passed with flying colors' " Ishizu smiled.

"That's great, now you can speak Egyptian if you want to" Rishid said, giving Yugi a thumbs up.

"Now that we're done, we must go to the Valley of the Kings immediately!" Ishizu stated, now fear has entered from her eyes and at the same time, seriousness has entered her face.

The four of them went outside the Ishtar home. Yugi stared in shock as the dark fog looms over the desert but he didn't dare to say anything. Rishidprepares the jeep and on they went to the valley. None of them spoke on the trip to their destination. Yugi wonders if the dark fog is related to his nightmares he had a few weeks ago. Finally they arrived at their destination and entered the place. As they entered,Ishizu, Malik and Rishid went to the pharaoh's tomb. Surprisingly, none of the traps were activated as they walked along. Yugi suspects that they were expecting them. For him, it's better to take things quietly than walkinginto a trap. They arrived at the end of Pharaoh Atemu's tomb andeveryone is getting nervous. Yugi was about to ask what now when he heard a mysterious voice.

_"Go to the center of the pharaoh's tomb...his symbol...the Eye of Horus will take you there!" the mysterious voice hissed._

"Did you hear that?"Yugi asked the Ishtars but they all shock their heads.

"I think I know what to do, Ishizu, Malik please leave this to me." Yugi said to them.

"But Yu..." both of them stuttered when Rishid held out his hand to keep them quiet.

"Don't worry...this is what I must do...if there's anything bad happens I want you to know that I'm glad that we became friends. Just wait for me okay!" Yugi said giving them a assuring smile.

"Alright, be careful" Ishizu said,seeing the determinationon Yugi's face.

At the center of thr pharoah's tomb, Yugi pushed the lid opened and suddenly with a brillant flash of light, theEye of Horus appeared below Yugi's feet. Ishizu, Malik and Rishid had to shield themselves from the light as Yugi disappears in a cone of light.

"YUGI!" they shouted then his body disappears.

"Sister...I..." Malik stutttered.

"Don't worry he'll be fine because he's the onewho has previuosly the host of the pharoah's soul" Ishizu said assuring her brother that things will be fine. Rishid agrees.

Meanwhile, Yugi screams as hewas teleported to the Afterlife Past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

spiritfire: Things are getting scary now, boy this must be way too long to finish this storywell submit more reviews


	8. Destiny Shadow

spiritfire: From this chapter until Yugi gets back in reality all narration, thoughts, and dialogue will be in Italic. This will indicate that they're talking Egyptian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIII. Destiny Shadow

_Yugi landed in an abandoned_ _house and wondering what happened. He remembers opening the lid of the pharaoh's coffin and out of nowhere a brillant light struck his body. Next thing he knew, he sees himself to this house. Suddenly, he realized that he was already in the Afterlife Past! He opened the door slowly and saw a lot of Egyptian people. In shock, Yugi closed the door quickly._

_"Ooooh! I cn't go out like this!" Yugi complained in embrassment, referring to his clothes. He looked around and spotted a chest of drawers. He opened it and found some Egyptian commoner clothes plus a cloak in it._

_"This will do besides ... I can't let anyone see me. They might think I'm the pharaoh and speaking of the pharaoh ... has he forgotten me after all these years" Yugi said then he sunk to his thoughts but he shook his head in dismay._

_"I can't think of 'him' now, I have a mission to do!" Yugi said in a serious look and left the house._

_Meanwhile at the palace, Mahaado sensed that the reincarnated Pharaoh has arrived and also danger. Mana and Atemu noticed that he's in a daze._

_"Master? Hello?" Mana said waving her hand at Mahaado's face._

_"Huh? What?" Mahaado startled looking at his apprentice. _

_"Are you alright? You look like you're staring in space, is there anything wrong?" Atemu asked worriedly.  
_

_"Don't worry, I'm fine you don't have to asked" Mahaado said with a friendly smile. Atemu and Mana weren't convinced._

_Back in the Egyptian Marketplace, Yugi roamed around the place. He was amazed on how life in Ancient Egypt was like._

_"Is this life in Egypt 3,000 years ago? If so, it's 'something that can be seen but cannot be seen' but ... does it really matter?" Yugi muttered when suddenly people were panicking and running away._

_"What's going on?" Yugi asked a man who was running._

_"The 'darkness' that one of the prists said is true!" the man stated then he ran away. Yugi looked and found the source, it was coming from the Pharaoh's palace._

_At the palace, Seto was trying to blast the intruder with the Millennium Rod but nothing is working._

_"Damn it, nothing's working" Seto muttered as he was fighting a mysterious man who wielded the power of 'darkness'._

_"Where's the 'reincarnated Pharaoh'? Tell me and I'll spare your life" the man hissed._

_"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not buying it" Seto declared angrily as he tried to blast it with the Rod again. Unfortunately, the Rod's power was absorbed and reflected back when the pharaoh came just in time to shield Seto using the Millennium Puzzle._

_"Seto, are you alright?"Aknadin asked as the other prists arrived._

_"I'm fine thanks to the pharaoh" Seto said._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Mahaado asked in a threatening voice._

_"He wants the 'reincarnated Pharaoh' and to tell you the truth, I don't even know what he's talking about!" Seto answered,grinding his teeth._

_"'Reincarnated Pharaoh'? Idon't understand?" Mana said, frowning_

_The mysterious man looked around and concluded that 'he' wasn't here._

_"All my efforts are wasted, oh well I might as well get the pharaoh instead" the man thought and he charged himself towards Atemu._

_"He's targeting the pharaoh! Hurry, let's cast the magic of the Millennium Items" Isis stated and all of them did but the man repelled its magic and the priests were hurdled back. He grabbed the pharaoh's throat chocking him._

_"Let's end your existence that denies your soul! Pharoah" the man hissed._

_All the priests shouted as the mystery man squeezed his throat. Little did they know that the Millennium Puzzle glowed briefly and suddenly the man was pushed back on the wall. Atemu coughed a bit and looked up even the priests at the top wall of the palace._

_"Who are you?" the man asked, looking at the cloaked man. _

_The cloaked man smiled slyly and said: "The Shadow of Destiny will fall ... you even dared to be in the Pharaoh's presense. Ra will bury you in the abyss of no return._


	9. Deck Destruction

_IX. Deck Destruction_

_The pharaoh and the priests stared at the mysterious cloaked man's appearance and as for the mystery man whom just recovred from the damage gets up and wonders who would interfere._

_"Who are you?" Seto asked indignantly._

_"How dare you interfere now you'll meet the same fate unless ..." the mystery man said angrily then he sneered. All of them noticed that he was thinking of a fair idea._

_"Why don't we play 'Duel Monsters' that way it'll be fair don't you think so?" the mystery man grinned._

_" 'D uel Monsters? What's that?" Mahaado asked._

_" It's simple really, it's only a card game but this game conceals the Shadow Creatures from the Shadow Realm from the past, present, and future" the man explained as he showed images from the future. " Kids even teenagers played that game but they don't even know what they have unleased " he added._

_"Wait a minute then that means you're from the ..." the cloaked man said, knowing where the mysterious man came from._

_"That's right, I'm from the future traveled back in time to finish the 'reincarnated pharaoh'. Unfortunately, he's not here so I decided to take the present pharaoh instead but if you want to save his life then I challenged you to a duel" the mystery man explained._

_"I accept your challenge!" the cloaked man declared._

_"You have no idea who you're messing with" the mystery man muttered  
_

_"Well, I'll explain the rules: Each player begins at 8000 life points. Monsters that are level four or below can be instantly summoned, Level 5 and 6 requires 1 tribute or sacrifice and lastly, monster that are level 7 and above requires two tributes. Is that clear" the mystery man explained. The cloaked man agrees._

_"I wonder what's gonna happen?" Karimu asked._

_"We'll see ..." Shada stated._

_Suddenly, the dark fog spreaded through the palace and everyone gasps in shock even the cloaked man. Also, a Duel Disk appears.  
_

_"This is the dark fog I saw back in the present!" the cloaked man thought._

_"This is not a good I hope nothing bad happens to him" Karim stated but the pharaoh told him not to worry he feels that they can depend on him._

_After the fog's appearance, a row of cards appeared between the two mystery men._

_"Now we must choose a deck of forty cards and after that we decide who goes fist through the coin toss" the man explained and so both of them pick their cards then returned to the sidelines._

_"I can't believe you accepted the challenge even though its your fist time in the game" the mystrious man scoffed._

_"You don't have to I'm a pretty fast learner" the cloaked man said._

_"Then let's begin, I call heads!" the cloakedman declared and so a coin appeared then he flipped it. Everyone watche as the coin goes down and it finally landed, it's heads._

_"Looks like you go first then, now both players draw their first five cards" the man said and the cloaked man did._

_"Duel!" both players declared then thecloaked man draws his card._

_The cloaked man draws and said: "I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer on the field in attack mode" and a monk wearing a prayer beads appared on the field. "I set one card facedown and end my turn" he added._

_"My turn, draw!" the mystery man declared. "I activate the Ritual Magic Magic Card Black Illusion Ritual. I must offer a monster whos total level of stars of 1 or more so I offer Sinister Serpent frommy hand to summon Relinquished" he added as a grotesque crature with metal claws appeared and has a hole at the center then it has the Eye of Horus for its sight._

_"Eeew! Gross!"Mana quivered._

_"Now I'll activate Relinquished's effect to take control of your monster as an equipment card" the mystery man said._

_"I'll activate the trap card Ominous Fortunetelling" the cloaked man declared and a skull crystal appeared on the field._

_"Weell at least that card isn't a threat Relinquished Direct attack to the player" the mystery man said. Relinquished absorbed Kycoo's powers and hit the cloaked man's chest then at the samr ime, the dark fog seems to absorb his energy._

_"What the---?" the cloaked man gasped._

_"This is not an ordinary game it's more than a Shadow Game, How dare you" Atemu said angrily but the man just sneered. As the cloaked man stood up, he lost 1,800 points bringing him down to 6,200 and so the mystery man ends his turn._

_The cloaked man draws and activated Ominous Fortunetelling's effect then said: "During my Standby Phase, I can guess what type of card from your hand if I guess it right you lose 700 points."_

_"Wahaha! To think that you can beat me with that lousy ball. Well then, I'l tell you something I have 3 cards in my hand and there's a 50-50 chance you'll get it right amateur!" the mystery man gloated._

_"He's too proud of himself. I hate him" Seto growled._

_"You really think so then let me tell you this I have good instincts you know so I'll do it now. I chose the card on the left and I declare its a Magic Card!" the cloaked man stated._

_"Holy Shit! you got it right" themystery man gapped. As he loses 700 points, a skull emerges from the crystal ball and hits him on the chest._

_"Iset a monster in defense and set 2 cards down, End turn!" the cloaked man declared._

_The mystery man draws and smiles at his new card. "During my Stanby Phase, I can return Sinister Serpent to my hand from the graveyard. Next, I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all Magic and Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field" the myster man declared as a rigid hurricane entered the 2 facedown cards._

_"I activate Counter Trap Card: Magic Drain. This will negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroyit unless you discard a Magic Crd from your hand now!" the cloaked man countered._

_"Wait! I'll discard Luminous Spark for you" the mystery man grinned. Unfortunately for the cloaked man, Ominous Fortunetelling and his facedown card are destroyed._

_"And now, Relinquished attack the facedown card" the mystery man declared. Relinquished destroys the cloaked man's monster but suddenly a small worm with a sharp iron tail appeared._

_"What the heck?" the mystery man gasped._

_"Ooops! You destroyed Needle Worm and activated its effect. Once its flipped face-up, my opponent must discard 5 cards from the top of your deck and sent it directly to the graveyard. Sorry!" the cloaked man grinned and so Needle Worm fiddled the mystery man's deck. Turns the card that were dicarded are another Black Illusion Ritual, Fiber Jar, Relinquished, Mystical Space Typhoon and Graceful Charity._

_"You'll pay for that I'll set a moster in defense and end my turn!" the mystery man growled._

_The cloaked man draws with a smile across his face. "Looks like your out of luck. Activate Magic Card Dark Hole to desroy all monsters on the field" the cloaked man declared as a vortex appeared and sucked all the mystery man's monsters. "Now I set a monster in defense and set a card down. End turn!" he added._

_It's the mystery man's turn and draws then he sunk to his thoughts. "Hmmm, that facedown monster, it might be another Needle Worm. I have to be careful" he muttered. "I summon Sinister Serpent in attack mode" the mystery man declared and a green reptile like snake appeared on the field. "Next, I activate the Magic Card Creature Swap. With this Magic Card I can switch my Sinister Serpent for your facedown monster" he added as both monsters exchanged._

_"Whatever you sy" the cloaked man said mannerly._

_"I'll give you a taste of your own medicine in my next turn. End turn!" the cloaked man declared._

_It's the cloaked man's turn and draws. "Activate Magi Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" he declared as a huge pot with a grinning face appeared. the cloaked man draws his 2 cards and smiles. "Sorry I don't think I'll let you take my monster. Activate Magic Card Change of Heart to take control of your facedown monster" the cloaked man declared. as an half-angel, half-bat appeared and took the opponent's monster then the cloaked man flips it face up."Sorry but I'll let you feed another Needle Worm now" he added as the monster fiddled at the mystey man's deck. Turns out the cards are: Mystical Space Typhoon, Dust Tornado, Magic Drain, Hysteric Fairy, and Thunder Nyan Nyan and so they were sent to the graveyard._

_"Now I summon Cannon Soldier and its special effect: by offering a monster as a tribute on the field I can inflict 500 direct damage to your life points" the cloaked man declared._

_"Oh my God! Shit!" the mystery man growled._

_"Now I offer Sinister Sepent and Needle worm as a Tribute to inflict 1,000 direct damage to your life points" the cloaked man said as the 2 monsters disappeared and Cannon Soldier fired its gun hitting the man on the ground as he loses 1,000 points bringing him down to 6,300 almost even with the cloaked man._

_"Damn, I never thought you learned so fast" the mystery man raged._

_"Believe me, I'm a fast learner and you better watch out cause in the the next few turns, you're finished" the cloaked man said._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------spiritfire: Whew that was pretty long just keep reading because I'm still having classes see ya!_


	10. Darkness Game

_X. Darkness Game_

_The duel stands with the cloaked man with 6,200 life points while the mystery man has 6,300 life points and now its the mystery man's turn._

_"During my Stanby Phase, I return Sinister Serpent to my hand from the graveyard" the mystery man said._

_"You don't need to tell me" the cloaked man said dryly._

_"Next, I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode and I send it to attack Cannon Soldier" the mystery man added as a fighter monster lurches towards the monster._

_"I won't let you. Activate Trap Card Gravity Bind: All level 4 or above monsters cannot attack!" the cloaked man countered._

_"You piece of---- End turn" the mystery man raged._

_The cloaked man draws and said: "I activate the magic card Scapegoat to special summon 4 sheep tokens on thr field"_

_"You're not gonna------!" the mystery man gasped._

_"You guess it 'cuase I sacrifice all 4 sheep tokens to inflict 2,000 direct damage to your life points" the cloaked man declared as the sheep tokens disappeared in a flash of light and Cannon Soldier fired its gun towards the mystery man._

_"You really piss me off, you son of a bitch!" the mystery man said finally cracked._

_"Insult me all you want for I'm used to it" the cloaked man said dryly_

_Now the mystery man loses 2,000 life points bringing him down to 4,300 and the cloaked man ened his turn._

_"My turn draw! I set a monster in defense and end my turn" the mystery man growled._

_The cloaked man draws and passes his turn._

_Now its the mystery man's turn and draws. "It's true that you got good instincts but this will be your downfall Mwahahahahahaha!" the myster man laughed crazily._

_"What is he nuts or crazy?" Mana asked beginning to get scared._

_"I'm afraid things are not gonna be in the cloaked man's favor" Isis said darkly._

_"Flip Summon Cyber Jar. When Cyber Jar is Flip Summoned, all monsters on the field will be destroyed" the mystery man laughed and so Cyber Jar explodes destroying Cannon Soldier. "Now Cyber Jar has another effect: both players must pick 5 cards from the top of their respective deck and if there's any level 4 or lower mosters tha were added in your hand, players must Special Summon them on the field and if there's any other cards pick up must stay in their hand. Of couse, both players must show the cards they picked" the mystery man added grinning._

_"Alright, I got Inaba White Rabbit, The Shallow Grave, Messenger of Peace, and 2 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer. Special Summon 2 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer on the field in attack mode." the cloaked man said._

_"I got Hoshiningen, Airknight Parshath, Heavy Storm, and Pot of Greed. Special Summon Hoshiningen and I'll sacrifice it to summon Airknight Parshath" the mystery man chuckled evily. "Next I play my ownPot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" he added then he looked at his new hand. _

_"Sorry but I have to get rid of that pesky Gravity Bind. Activate Magic Card Heavy Storm to destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field" the mystery man said gleefully as a heavy hurricane swept away the cloaked man's trap card._

_"Now it's payback time! Airknight Parshath Attack Kycoo the Ghost Destroyerwith Spherical Strike" the mystery man declared and so his monster stabbed Kycoo's chest and destroyed at the same time, the cloaked man's loses 100 points bringing him down to 6,100. "Now I activate Airknight Parshath's special effect: When it inflicts battle damage to my opponent's life points, I can draw 1 card from my deck." he stated and he draws. "Set 2 cards down and end my turn!" the mystery man said._

_The cloaked man draws and things are looking grim. "I activate the magic card Messenger of Peace and as long as this card is on the field,monsters with an attack of 1500 points or more cannot attack" the cloaked man declared._

_"Oh no you don't, activate Trap Card Magic Jammer by dicarding Sinister Serpent from my hand I can negate the effect of a Magic card and destroy it" the mystery man countered and Messenger of Peace is destroyed.._

_"I set a monster in defense and end my turn!" the cloaked man glared._

_It's the mystery man's turn and draws. "During my Stanby Phase, I ..." the mystery man but was not able to finish his sentence._

_"I know that already already!" the cloaked man said, annoyed._

_"Oh, well then you don't have to growl hehehe. Now Airknight Parshath attack that facedown monster" the mystery man said in a crazy laugh. The card flipped face-up and its turns out, it's the cloaked man's Cyber Jar!_

_"What? Cyber Jar!" the mystery man gasped._

_"Now I activate my own Cyber Jar to destroy all the monsters on the field! and you know what happens next" the cloaked man grinned. And so all the monsters on both sides of the field are destroyed but suddenly the cloaked man's lost 1,000 life points._

_"What the----!" the cloaked man gasped as his score brings down to 5,100._

_"That's Airknight Parshath's effect, it can inflict direct damage even though your monster's in defense. Cyber Jar's defense is 900 while Airknight Parshath's attack is 1900 so 1900 - 900 equals to 1,000 direct damge to your life points" The mystery man explained._

_"Well that doesn't change everything now we picked 5 cards from our respective deck and show it to each other" the cloaked man said._

_"I got 2 Hysteric Fairy, Sangan, Monster Reborn, and Dark Hole. Special Summon 2 Hysteric Fairy and Sangan in attack mode" the mystery man declared._

_"I got Ceasefire, Snatch Steal, Card Destruction, Scapegoat, and The Shallow Grave" the cloaked man said grimly._

_"Mwahahaha without any monsters on the field I can kill you in 2 turns. All my monsters direct attacl to the player!" the mystery man laughed crazily again. The 3 monsters hurled towards the cloaked man and WHAM, they hit himon the chest plus the dark fog is now sapping the cloaked man's energy._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the cloaked man screamed as he lost 4,600 points ( Note: 1,800 + 1,800 + 1,000 4,600) bringing him down to 500 points._

_" I'll end my turn by setting 2 cards down and did I forget to mention that only you will be affected by the dark fog" the mystery man said gleefully._

_"This ...this isn't a Shadow Game ...!" Atemu stuttered._

_"Quite right for this is the Darkness Game a game of DEATH!" the mystery man laighs while the cloaked man staggers._


	11. Turning things Around

_XII. Turning things around_

_The cloaked man staggers for a while then finally he gets up and begins his turn._

_"If I don't do something fast I'll-------" the cloaked man thought as he draws a card. Suddenly, half of the priests sensed something like an invisible aura._

_"What is this power?" Karimu asked._

_"It seems so familiar" Atemu thought now glancing at the cloaked man._

_"This power might help him after all" Isis said._

_"I hope you're right, Isis" Aknadin stated._

_"So did you get the right card?" the mystery man asked._

_The cloaked man looked at the card he drew: it was Mystic Tomato then he looked around on his side of the field. The mystery man has 2 set cards and 3 monsters on the field while his side of the field has no monsters. He looked at his hand cards then realization stroke him._

_"Hmmm... his deck are a bit lower now than mine if only I can make himrun out of cards" the cloaked man thought then he saw one of his hand cards is Byser Shock a level 5 star monster but he can't summon it without a sacrifice and Card Destruction the card he just drew due to Cyber Jar's effect._

_"It's all or nothing here goes... I summon Mystic Tomato in Attack mode!" the cloaked man declared and a weird faced tomato appeared on the field._

_"Attack Hysteric Fairy!" he added._

_"What! Are you insane! That move you're killing yourself!" the mystery man exclaimed and so Mystic Tomato tries to attack but Hysteric Fairy kicked that monster out of the sky. In addition the cloaked man lost 100 points bringing him down to 100 as well._

_"It doesn't matter now because I activate Mystic Tomato's effect to Special Summon a monster with 1500 Atk or less. Special Summon Byser Shock. When Byser Shock is Special Summon all set cards must return to the owner's hands. Since I don't have any set cards yours will be returned instead" the cloaked man said and the mystery man picked 2 of his reversed cards back to his hand._

_"I activate the Magic Card Destruction, both players must discard the same number of hnds to the graveyard and draw the same number. End turn!" the cloaked man grinned._

_It's the mystery man's turn but suddenly he can't draw any more cards._

_"What the-----?" the mystery man gasped then he looked at his own deck now empty._

_"This cannot be" he exclaimed._

_"Sorry but you lose and did I forget to mention that you said that whenever a player runs out of cards, that player automatically lose and I think the dark fog desires your soul now!" the cloaked man hissed._

_The Pharaoh and the royal priesta watched in horror as the man is consumed in the shadows then the fog is finally lifted. Suddenly, the cloaked man fell down to one as he got hurt also._

_"Stay still" Mana said then with her magic she healed him back to normal._

_"I want to thank you for saving all our lives on my behalf. By the way, what's your name?" Atemu asked curiously._

_"I can't let him know who I really am-----" the cloaked man thought _

_"My name is------- Ra-seru it means God's helper" the cloaked man said getting nervous._

_-------_

_spiritfire: well this is some kind of a twist sorry I have to make this short cause I got to finish my exams fist don't forget to review_


	12. One that Belongs to Another

_XII. One that belongs to Another_

_A few momonts later, all the seven wielders of the Millennium Items are now in the throne room with Ra-seru._

_"First of all, I want to thank you againfor saving all our lives. Is there anything we can repay you?" the pharaoh asked._

_"It's not necessary, Your Highness" Ra-Seru said, getting nervous all of a sudden and blushing as well._

_"Come on, there must be something that you like" Mana said gleefully._

_"Mana behave yourself!" Mahaado exclaimed._

_"It's alright... well I do need a place to stay and I owe it to Mana!" Ra-seru said still getting nervous_

_"Very Well, it shall be granted and by the way why don't you remove that cloaked of yours" the pharaohsaid and curious at the same time._

_"I'm afraid I can't I have ...reasons" Ra-seru said grimly._

_"You don't need to tell us: you have a big burden in your heart that cannot be reversed" Isis stated._

_"How did you know?... Is that what I heard... you guys are..." Ra-seru gasped, trying to be surprised._

_"That's right we are the wielders of the Millennium Items!" Seto said._

_"I see" Ra-seru said firmly_

_"Well, I think this is over so ... Mana show our guest to his room" the pharaoh ordered and Mana lead Ra-seru to his room._

_At the guest room, Mana and Ra-seru were talking and getting to know each other._

_"Thanks for healing me back there I really need it" Ra-seru said finally feeling better._

_"Oh don't mention it and why were you nervous in the throne anyway" Mana said, smiling at the same time asking._

_"This is the first time I went here. I may be able know the palace outside but not the inside" Ra-seru answered._

_"Oh I see, well you don't have to get nervous the pharaoh is kind and wise to his people. Did you know he's also my closest friend" Mana said._

_"Really?'" Ra-seru questioned. Mana nodded in agreement._

_"Mana it's time for your lesson where are you?" Mahaado said, trying to find his mischievous apprentice._

_"Uh-oh looks like my master is calling me. I better play mischief for a while heeheee Bye!" Mana said as she left the room._

_Meanwhile at the pharaoh's chamber, Atemu and his father were discussing about the recent events that was happenning._

_"I can't believe some one would set a 'darkness game' and only the oppossing person is affected. What do you think, father?" Atemu asked the ex-pharaoh._

_"Hmmm ...there's something familiar about the 'darkness game' but it couldn't be..." Aknamkanon thought firmly._

_"Is something wrong, father?" Atemu asaked seeing his father in deep thought._

_"It's nothing, anyway what happened to our guest?" Aknamkanon said asking._

_"He's in his room apparently he owns it to Mana who healed him" Atemu answered._

_"Do you mind if I can talk to him?"the ex-pharaoh asked._

_"Father, you never talk to anyone before besides me and the six priests!" Atemu said in surprised._

_"I just in the mood to talk to somebody and besides all of you are busyincluding my brother and Shimon" Aknamkanon said grinning. _

_"That is So like you father always open to others alright I'll tell him to come here" Atemu said smiling and he left._

_"Ra-seru or should I say... the person who looks likes my son" Aknamkanon thought._

_Back at the guest room, Ra-seru was enjoying the view of Egypt when someboby knocked at the door._

_"Come in" Ra-seru said and the pharaoh opens the door letting himself in._

_"The ex-pharaoh wants to see you in the pharaoh's chamber" Atemu said_

_"WHAT! THE EX-PHARAOH!" Ra-seru blurted._

_"You're pretty lucky and I know how you feel, kinda ridiculous right?" Atemu said grinning._

_"No, it's a great honor although I'm a bit nervous" Ra-seru chimed._

_"Well, let's go!" Atemu said as he lead him the way to the chamber._

_In the Pharaoh's chamber, the two of the them have arrived and in the center corner was the ex-pharaoh himself siiting and waiting for their guest to arrive._

_"I will leave you two alone now" Atemu said then he left._

_"There's no need to wear a mask. I know who you are" Aknamkanon stated._

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ra-seru asked._

_"I mean ... you... you're the reincarnated form of my son I can sense your aura as the present wielder of the Millennium Puzzle just like I did before" Aknamkanon said grimly._

_Ra-seru began to step backward feeling fear inside his body._

_The ex-pharaoh smiles and said: "There's no need to be afraid and I swear as the gods swear that I will keep your secret safe" _

_Ra-seru removed the cowl of his robe and revealed himself to the ex-pharaoh. As the ex-pharaoh guessed, it's Yugi as Ra-seru_

_"I would have never thought I would met my partner's father and I do admit you're the 1st person to see through my disguise" Yugi said grinning._

_-----------------_

_spiritfire: Looks like the ex-pharaoh knew the cloaked man's identity and it's that early well there's a reason for this find out soon._


	13. Treasures

_XIII. Treasures_

_At the Pharaoh's Chamber, Aknamkanon just revealed Ra-seru's identity and it turns out that it was Yugi. He was really pleased and at the same time a bit angry for revealing his disguise that early. They only stared intenly at each other._

_"Don't you have anything to say?" Yugi asked staring at the ex-pharaoh._

_"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to be rude but your aura ... it soothes me and very comfortable indeed" Aknamkanon replied with a smile._

_"Please don't tell the pharaoh about this. I have my reasons but I can't tell right now" Yugi said sadly._

_"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret unless you ask me one quetion" Aknamkanon said._

_"What is it, then your highness?" Yugi asked._

_"Why do you concealed yourself from my son when he told me about you?" Aknamkanon asked._

_"... For now, my answer is 'What can be seen but cannot be seen' " Yugi said, looking up_

_" I see well you can go now and not to worry I won't tell" the ex-pharaoh grinned and Yugi smiles putting back the cowl of his robe and left the chamber._

_"Darkness Game, no it couldn't be!" Aknamkanon thought._

_

* * *

Outside the room, Yugi or should I say Ra-seru breathed a sigh of relief that he can trust Atemu's father. He wonders if he can find out who or what could he has to do with this. As he wonders on his mind, he was bumped to someone._

_"Sorry I didn't see you" Mahaado said cluching his head._

_"Sorry I didn't see you" Ra-seru said_

_"Well it's okay anyway have you seen my apprentice? She's skipping her lessons again!" Mahaado whined but unfortunately Ra-seru didn't see her._

_"MANA WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" he shouted and Ra-seru can't help himself but to laugh._

_"Does she do this most of the time?" Ra-seru asked._

_"Unfortunately, yes. Would you mind help me to finding her?" Mahaado asked._

_"Sure!" Ra-seru said._

_Both of them searched the whole palace but unfortunately they haven't made any progress. Ra-seru wonders how Mana managed to do her magic work even though she tends to skip her sessions with her master. He recalls the first time he met her at the Pharaoh's memory and helping him and his friends then an idea struck him._

_"If I were her where should I go where my master can't find me?" Ra-seru asked musing to himself_

_"Uh? What are you talking about?" Mahaado asked in confusion._

_"Think of it this way: If Mana wants to get away from her master what do you think she would mostly go?" Ra-seru stated._

_"Of course now I get it, it's a place where you usually go and I think I know where she is" Mahaado said grinning._

_"We'll see if you're correct then" Ra-seru said and off they went._

_At the throne room, Mana was having a little chat with Atemu when Mahaado and Ra-seru came in._

_"Uh-oh!" Mana said a sweatdrop came on her face._

_"Come now my apprentice time for your lesson" Mahaado said angrily._

_"But...------" Mana stuttered._

_"No buts" Mahaado said sternly and Mana was forced to go then he apologized for disturbing the pharaoh and left._

_"That was weird" Ra-seru stated and the pharaoh agrees._

_

* * *

Because of today's events, Ra-seru was finally tired and decided to go to sleep. He kept moving back and forth as he slept then suddenly he felt a wincing pain. Darkness began to cover Domino already and so is Egypt, many people are dying as Ra-seru felt it then suddenly he screamed._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Darkness... pain...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ra-seru shouted as he suddenly woke up._

_"What a nightmare! I have to find out the source soon" he added and went back to sleep. Little did he know that the ex-pharaoh was watching. _


	14. What you see is what you are

_XIV. What you see is what you are_

_The next day, Ra-seru woke up pretty late and tries to remember what happened yesterday night. He remembers something like a dark mist that enveloped Egypt and Domino. Next thing he knew, everything went blank._

_"Ugh, it might be my worst nightmare ever!" Ra-seru said scratching his head._

_As he went out of his room,some of them are still very sleepy and complained that they should have a no shouting zone!_

_"Sorry but that was me, I just had the worst nightmare of my life" Ra-seru said._

_"Interesting maybe I can help" Isis noted._

_Later, the two of them went to Isis' room and Ra-seru told everything that he dreamed about yesterday night._

_"Dark mist?" Isis said as she put her fingertips on her Millennium Necklace._

_"Well?" Ra-seru asked curiously._

_"Unfortunately, it's a bit blurry I'm sorry" Isis said sadly._

_"It's okay" Ra-seru said and left _

_As he left the room, Isis noticed one thing from her item._

_"There's something bothering me. The Necklace usually shows the vision but...something is blocking its power" she stated._

_Meanwhile, Ra-seru went to the royal garden when Atemu came and saw him._

_"What are you doing here?" Atemu asked._

_"Oh nothing much you?' Ra-seru asked._

_"I usually came here to relax and sometimes when something bothers me I always thought about it" Atemu replied._

_"Oh I see..." Ra-seru said grimly_

_"Is ther something bothering you?" Atemu asked when suddenly ther was a blast somewhere at the throne room._

_"What's going on?" Ra-seru asked when Isis came running to the pharaoh._

_"Isis, what's going on?" Atemu asked._

_"There's a dark mist entering the palace and its killing the guards. We managed to subdue it but a mysterious socerer came blasted us. Half of the priests were unconcious and Mahaado and Mana were holding off while I go to you" Isis said, a note of fear spread across her face._

_"We have to do something, Ra-seru perhaps I might need your help" the pharaoh said and Ra-seru agrees._

_Back at the throne room, Aknamkanon just came and was shocked who the mysterious mage is._

_"Heishin, I thought you went to hell!" the ex-pharaoh gasped._

_"True but I came here for a reason where's the 'reincarnated pharaoh"" Heishin asked nastily_

_"What are you talking about?"Aknamkanon growled._

_Heishin looked around and began to sensed then he noticed that the aura is around but he decided that he should take down the pharaoh._

_"Hmmm it seems that he's not here" Heishin stated when the pharaoh and Ra-seru came._

_"Well well well, you saved me the effort of searching you pharaoh and now let the fun begins" Heishin laughed._

_"Who is tha guy?" Ra-seru asked but suddenly the mage uses its powers to hurt the pharaoh._

_"Put him down this instant!" Mahaado said angrily._

_"Oh why?'" Heishin said nastily but suddenly the mage was hit by an unknown force._

_"What the?" the mage staggers._

_"Get your hands on the pharaoh or else you'll feel the wrath of my monsters!" Ra-seru hissed and at the same time the Millennium Puzzle glowed._

_"What! why is the Millennium Puzzle glowing!" Atemu gasped._

_"Alright I'll play but you're going to regret this" Heishin growled_


	15. Oblivion's Joy

_XV. Oblivion's Joy_

_At the throne room, Ra-seru just staggered Heishin and all the royak court were watching with intent. Atemu wonders what's going on, now that the Millennium Puzzle is glowing brillantly. The others were puzzled as well but they intend to find out as the mage does._

_"In my days, I love to play games so why don't we play your game your rules" Ra-seru hissed nastily._

_"I like that" Heishin said nastily as well then the dark mist covered the entire place._

_"Now I'll tell you the rules: Both players must summon their Shadow creatures one by one and of course their attack power will be indicated as well. You must summon a creature more than it's attack power of the sent monsterplus any special effects are cancelled. If you win, I'll let you go but if you lose, you'll have to forfeit your soul" Heishin said._

_"Fine, I accept!" Ra-seru declared and suddenly everything went dark._

_"Well I'll go first summon Watapon (200 Atk)" Ra-seru said and a cute little fluffball appeared._

_"My turn summon Pharaoh's Servant (900 Atk)" Heishin said and a mummy appeared. _

_"Hmmm... summon Sangan!" Ra-seru said._

_As the game progresses, Heishin and Ra-seru kept summoning monsters and now they were on the 2,000+ attack power. Atemu wonders how Ra-seru summon these Shadow creatures when he doesn't have any Millennium Item unless..._

_"Summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300 Atk)! " Ra-seru said but Heishin countered with Amphibious Beast (2400 Atk)._

_"Impressive but will you be able to counter?" Heishin said smiling nastily._

_"Summon...Dark Magician!" Ra-seru declared and a mage wearing purple robes appeared._

_"No way!" Mahaado gasped and Atemu struck dumbfounded even Mana and the other priest as well._

_"Heheheheh! Now I know who you're really are. Revealed yourself now 'reincarnated pharaoh' " Heishin boomed out._

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME 'THAT' YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Ra-seru said now enranged._

_"Ah come on it's not that bad" Heishin whined at him._

_"Oh well all secrets were not meant to be kept. 'He' will find out anyway" Ra-seru said smiling nastily as he removed the cowl of his robe and revealed himself. Everyone gasped even the pharaoh, Mahaado and Mana._

_"Aibou? it couldn't be!" Atemu gasped._

_"Shall we continue and I swear I'll sent you to hell" Yugi gritted._

_"Alright then, I summon Cosmo Queen (2900 Atk)" Heishin declared and a lady with a dark look on its face appeared.  
_

_"Kudaranai(Pathetic), Summon the almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 Atk)!" Yugi declared as a massive blu dragon appeared. Seto gasped and wonders how could he know about that dragon._

_"Summon Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500 Atk)" Heishin said now getting impatient._

_"Too bad because I'm going to summon a monster that's gonna finish you off. Summon Master of Dragon Knight (5000 Atk)!" Yugi declared and a three headed dragon plus a knight appeared on the field._

_"That's too much I can't..." Heishin gasped._

_"If I remember it correctly no monster has ever gotten over a 5000 atk so you lose!" Yugi said and Master of Dragon Knight prepared himself to attack._

_"Master of Dragon Knight ATTACK! GALAXY CRUSHER! Get rid rid of that oversized mage!" Yugi declared and the monster launched its attack blasted Heishin to smithereens but a laughter was heard and everyone wondered what it was._

_"Do you think it's that easy to dispose of me well for now I'll take my leave next time, 'reincarnated pharaoh'" Heishin laughed as he disappeared._

_"Well I didn't expect this" The ex-pharaoh stated but suddenly Atemu rushed to Yugi's side._

_"Aibou? Do you recognize me? It's me " Atemu said but when Yugi turned around, his eyes became dark red and stared the pharaoh intently._

_"Damare soshite shinemasu! (Shut up and die)" Yugi said coldly as he grabbed and choked the pharaoh's neck. _

_"Pharaoh!" Seto gasped at his cousin even the prists added their cries although they have no idea what Yugi was saying but by judging of his actions it was already clear  
_

_"Ai-ai-ai-bou, Okite yo! (Partner, wake up)" Atemu said choking when the Millennium Puzzle glowed and blasted Yugi on the ground. He was unconscious._

_"Would you mind telling us what's going and what's with the language barrier?" Seto asked but the pharaoh fell silent._

_"Actually I know this person he's the one that my son was talking about the present bearer of the Puzzle or should I say previous bearer" Aknamkanon said._

_"What's happening to him anyway?'' Mahaado asked._

_"It seems that he really hated to be called 'reincarnated pharaoh although he almost look like my son" Aknamkanon answered._

_While the ex-pharaoh tried to explain the priests what's going on, Yugi woke up and realized what he almost done. Atemu noticed that he woke up._

_"Aibou, daijoubou desuka? (Partner, are you alright?)" Atemu asked but Yugi push him away from him._

_"Gomen nasai mou hitori no boku no demo watashi wa ikenasai ( I'm sorry my other self but I must leave) " Yugi said sadly and ran away as fast as he can. Seto also noticed that Yugi was about to escape when he called the guards but suddenly the Puzzle glowed again and made the guards fell unconscious. They were about to go after him when the pharaoh stopped them._

_"What's the meaning of this?" Seto asked._

_"No one must go after him but me!" Atemu said with determination and was about to leave when Mana stopped him._

_"Please let me go with you Pharaoh" Mana begged him._

_Atemu paused for a while and remembers that Yugi also knew Mana as well as a friend so the pharaoh agrees._

_"Wait if my apprentice is going with you then so will I " Mahaado said and Seto agrees telling the pharaoh he owns him for saving his life._

_"Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to him" the pharaoh declared and left the palace with the priests.  
_

_

* * *

spiritfire: Alright Yugi is revealed!_

_Atemu: I can't believe that he would do that._

_spiritfire: Don't worry it'll be fine_

_Atemu: That's what I'm worried about_

_spiritfire: hehehehehe _


	16. One for the World

_XVI. One for the World_

_Outside the palace, Atemu, Mana, Mahaado and Seto were preparing to leave so they mounted on two horses when Aknamkanon came._

_"I don't know how it come to this but be careful and one more thing I think I should tell you about that detestsble mage Heishin" Aknamkanon said._

_"Yes, we are all curious about that but for now you must hold it for I must find 'him' " Atemu stated and they left._

_Meaqnwhlie, Yugi ended up in the Nile River where he first met Mana. He didn't know what to do now as he looked around. It seems that nobody was there so he took a plunge in the water by laying himself down._

_"If this is meant to happen then let the gods strike me down with their rage" Yugi thought then the wind blew the desert._

_" 'Something you can see but cannot be seen' does it really matter?" he added thoughtlessly then after he wet himself with the wind blowing, he got up and found a cave. It was very dark and skeletons were in it._

_"Activate Trap Card: Gravity Bind" Yugi declared as he cast a barrier around himself._

_"'Something that can be seen but cannot be seen', does it really matter?" Yugi mumbled as he cried himself to sleep._

_Meanwhile at the desert, the four riders were still looking for Yugi when the wind just blew. Priest Seto noticed that his cousin was worried. If he knows him better, he usually worry about the problems of his own people but this time it's way different than before. Mana was as worried as the pharaoh for she met him before at the memory world and as for Mahaado, he noticed that his apprentice and the pharaoh were worried but one thing for sure, he didn't tell ant of them that partially it was his fault that he was here._

_"We're going nowhere here. I wonder where the heck that guy went" Seto said getting annoyed._

_"I know but I think the wind is getting stronger" Mahaado stated and sure enough the wind was a bit strong._

_"Then let's take shelter" Atemu said and so they found shelter in an abondoned house._

_"One thing that I'm very curious of: Who is that person anyway he looks like...?" Seto asked, his voice trailing off ._

_"You mean looks like the pharaoh?" Mana inquired. Seto nodded in agreement._

_"... This would probably take a long time to explain. I rather not talk about it until the wind dies down and finding 'him'" Atemu answered sadly remembering what Yugi almost did._

_Flashback: When Atemu looked at his partner's eyes, it was cold, dark bloody red not the same eyes he knew before then he was speaking japanese litlessly telling him to shut up and die when the Millennium Puzzle made him unconscious. Next thing he knew fear was written across his face and left the palace. The guards tried to follow Seto's orders but it seems that the item is protecting Yugi as well._

_"I'm curious for one thing: how did he summon the shadow creatures plus rendered the guards in the process?" Seto asked._

_"The ex-pharaoh did say he was the present bearer of the pharaoh's puzzle. Maybe that's why" Mahaado stated._

_"Perhaps" Seto stated and laid themselves to sleep._

_"Aibou..." Atemu mumbled thoughlessly._

_The next day, the wind finally died down and all of them woke up with a fresh start._

_"Aibou, I swear I will get to the bottom of this please be alright" Atemu said, praying as the others rode their horses again._

_Back at the dark cave, Yugi is now a bit weak due to that fact that he plunge himself to the water plus the wind made him cold._

_"Crud, I shouldn't plunge myself to the water" Yugi said thoughtlessly when he hears sounds._

_"Heheheh! I never thought I would find you 'reincarnated pharaoh'. I thought you were back at the palace but it seems you made it easier" A mysterious voice rasped._

_"Who are you?" Yugi stated weakly._

_"My name is Kepura one of High Mage Heishin's cohorts. Once I sealed your fate, the porrtal to the Shadow realm appears" Kepura said nastily as he head towards the Gravity Bind Barrier that Yugi set up._

_Meanwhile back at the desert, Atemu sensed that somethig bad is happenning but doesn't know what when the Millennium Puzzle glowed brillantly._

_"Uh is it me or did the Millennium Puzzle just glowed?" Mana asked in a sheepish tone._

_"What does it mean?" Seto asked._

_"I don't know but I think it's reacting to something" Mahaado inquired when the Puzzle shot out a beam of light that leads to the Nile River._

_"Hmmm, the Puzzle tells me that I should follow that light..." Atemu said then realization struck him._

_"Maybe it'll lead where Yugi is!" the pharaoh exclaimed and he sped up his horse._

_"HE'S REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HIM AWWW! HE CARES !" Seto said teasing his cousin._

_"Shut up Seto or I'll use the language barrier against you" Atemu growled as they rode faster._

_At the cave, Kepura tried and tried to break the Gravity Bind. Unfortunately, nothing's really working and Yugi tries to maintain the power of the trap card he set by summoning Dark Magician._

_"Damn you! Well I have other ways If you're gonna summon a shadow creature then I'll summon mine as well. Summon Gate Guardian!" Kepura said nastily as a three headed dieties of water, wind and thunder appeared. Inside the barrier, Yugi knew that Dark Magician couldn't withstand the assault._

_"Attack! Gate Guardian Combination Elemental Burst!" Kepura declared and Gate Guardian sent the powers of wind, water, and thunder to destroy Dark Magician to smithereens._

_"Now it's your turn!" Kepura declared when suddenly a burst of light blasted the mage._

_"What the?" the mage staggers when the pharaoh, Seto, and Mahaado came just in time._

_"Stay away from the barrier!" a voice boomed out._

_In the barrier, Yugi realizes that some one found him and hopes that whoever it is would help him._

_"Who in the world?" Kepura growled when Atemu,Mana and two of the priests came._

_"You?" Kepura growled._

_"Mou---hi---to--ri no --bo-ku no? (my other self)?" Yugi said weakly._

_"Aibou don't worry I won't let you get killed" Atemu said determinedly._


	17. Light from the Darkness

XVII. _Light from the Darkness_

_Pharaoh Atemu and his priests including Mana arrived just in timebut inside the Gravity Bind barrier, Yugi wasn't pleased but there was no time to argue._

_"Dear...dear pharaoh I really do wonder what made you came to this place" Kepura said waving his finger at him._

_Atemu growled and noticed the barrier that Kepura tried to blast it with Gate Guardian. He wonders if Yugi was there._

_"Oh well, looks like I get to play with you for a while" Kepura grinned and summoned Gate Guardian again._

_"Oh no you don't I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Seto said as an image of a blue-haired lady appeared and finaaly a blue dragon emerged._

_"Summon Dark Magician!" Mahaado added and Mana did the same thing by summoning Dark Magician Girl._

_"Attack!" the three of them shouted and they fired a series of blasts to Kepura's monster but nothing is working._

_"This is not worth my time" Kepura said with a bored tone and sent Gate Guardian to fire its elemental energy at the three monsters._

_"I call upon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atemu declared and a huge blue monster appeared shielding them._

_"Obelisk will be your shield for now I must get to the barrier. You know what to do" Atemu said to them and the three of them nodded. So the pharaoh snuck out behind Kepura and went to the Gravity Bind Barrier._

_"This barrier... it's Gravity Bind there's no doubt about it" Atemu thought and began to speak._

_"Aibou? are you in this barrier say something!" Atemu shouted but since Yugi is weak due to the fact that he plunged in the Nile waters plus the wind was blowing by, he didn't answer._

_"Meddling fool!" Kepura raged as he summoned another Gate Guardian ready to fire at the pharaoh while the priests tried to save their highness._

_Meanwhile at the Gravity Bind Barrier, Yugi thought he heard the pharaoh but he really doesn't think he would go their except that someone wants him dead permantly when suddenly he heard a shout._

_Obelisk was destroyed due to the combined might of two Gate Guardians that Kepura sent and Atemu was succumbed due to the lost of his monster. Seto and Mahaado tried to stall him but it was no use,Kepura's monster was too powerful not even Mana's Dark Magician Girl can witstand the attack._

_"Time to finish and die with the hands of Darkness!" Kepura declared as he commanded Gate Guardian to annaliate the pharaoh and the priests. Suddenly, they didn't noticed that Mahaado's Dark Magician was being sacrificed in exchanged for a more powerful monster: Sorcerer of Dark Magic._

_"Uhhhh...? I don't remember this guy before. In fact, I don't even remember ever sacrificing my Dark Magician" Mahaado said disdainfully as he looked at the new monster. He was wearing black robes and held a special staff._

_"I can sense power from this monster! It's as powerful as Blue-Eyes" Seto noted as well._

_"I can't believe it but who..?" Mana wondered._

_Standing behind them is Yugi who was staggering and finally released himself from the Gravity Bind barrier._

_"C...c...c...come to me Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Yugi commanded weakly._

_"Aibou..." Atemu said in concern._

_"You finally came out of your shell but why would you do that you'll endanger yourself more and it's much easier for me to annaliate you" Kepura sneered and also wondered._

_"You don't...know anything do you?" Yugi asked. Kepura wondered what he was talking about and so did the other priests even Atemu._

_"Long time ago, I kept asking this question: 'Something you can see but cannot be seen' does it really matter?. I tried to find the answer to that question but... so far I haven't" Yugi said closing his eyes._

_"And how did you take it then?Is it something to do the recent events that happened?" Seto asked firmly._

_"Yes and no. For this reason, I remember all my eternal treasures that cannot be replaced and the no part, its the part that 'something' will never be there even if I did 'that'. I cannot forgive myself for this. The true 'darkness in my heart' is being alone and weak. One cannot overcome it if you don't share it with anyone closest to you" Yugi answered, still closing his eyes and crying at the same time,remembering the days when the pharaoh was still with him._

_Flashback: Yugi assembled the Millennium Puzzle for eight long years and finally obtained the 'wish' that it would die with him. The pharaoh assisted Yugi many times and gained new friends not because of the puzzle but in his own strength. He remembers sacrificing his soul to the Orichalcos leaving the pharaoh behind. He also remembers the day he went to the memory world to help his partner and he remembers everything that he did was not only for himself but for the others as well. He even remembered the day he was on the ceremonial duel and saying goodbye to the most important friend of his life._

_"But now as I think about it, it does matter 'something that can be seen but cannot be seen' and now I won't allow you to lay a finger on the pharaoh nor the other priests because the pharaoh is my 'light from the darkness'. He's the one who gave me light and erased the darkness within" Yugi said, drying his tears._

_"Aibou...!" Atemu smiled._

_"Sorry but this has got to end. Sorcerer of Dark Magic Attack with Burning Celestial Magic!" Yugi commanded as his monster prepared to hurl a blast of Magic to Gate Guardian._

_"You fool it won't be enough!" Kepura seethes._

_"Oh yeah! Activate Magic Card: Diffusion Wave-Motion to destroy all your monsters!" Yugi declared and Sorcerer of Dark Magic blasted all Kepura's monsters to smithereens._

_"Alright!" Mana cheered while Seto and Mahaado sighed with relief._

_"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Kepura wailed._

_"Leave now or else" Yugi said now feeling weak by the second after he summoned his monster._

_"This is not the end!" Kepura seethes again and disappeared in a spark of light._

_As Kepura disappeared, Yugi fainted after the summoning of Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Atemu and the others rushed on his side.Seto noticed that Yugi's cheeks went red and is breathing very hard. Mahaado and Mana were worried what happened. Atemu put his right hand on Yugi's forehead and was shocked._

_"He's ill! Right now and he also got a fever that's why he's breathing very hard" Atemu stated, concern was__on his face._

_"What do we do?" Mana asked indignantly._

_"We have to go back to the palace immediately" Atemu said sternly as Yugi was still breathing hard._

_So all three of them rode their horses with Yugi on the back, Atemu was getting worried every second that he might actually die. Seto, Mahaado and Mana never saw the pharaoh this worried but it wasn't the time to talk about it. As their journey progresses, Yugi woke up and noticed he was on a horse with the pharaoh._

_"Aibou? What ...are..you..?" Yugi asked, his voice trailing off when the pharaoh laid his hands on his mouth._

_"Don't talk you're ill right now. I can't risk that the fact you suppressed you body to save us. Actually, you're much stronger than the last time we met but now you need sleep. We'll talk later,okay?" Atemu said, a smile came on his face. Yugi agrees and let his eyes droop to sleep as they were on their way back to the palace._

* * *

_spiritfire: The climax is getting near so keep it up_


	18. True Facts

_XVIII. True facts_

_Atemu and the others were finally back at the palace with a sleeping Yugi on their side. All the priests that were back at the palace were glad that they were alright but not the pharaoh._

_"Son, are you alright?" Aknamkanon asked, looking very worried._

_"Uh... I don't think it's time to talk now your highness" Mahaado stated sadly._

_In the palace, Atemu carried Yugi all the way to the bed chamber. Despite the protest of his servants, he still wants to let him carry that burden. All the priests watched miserably when at times the young pharaoh slipped but he still continued to do it. Aknamkanon and Aknadin can only watch and of course they never seen him like this before. Finally, Atemu put Yugi's body to bed but he still has his fever._

_"How are we gonna help him anyway? Simple healing is not enough" Mana said, studying Yugi's face._

_"My apprentice is right not even high-level healing is possible" Mahaado added._

_"There's only one way left but unless I do it now, his soul and body will..." Atemu said, his voice trailing off._

_"But..." Mana protested but her master held his hand._

_Atemu began to close his eyes and concetrated all his energies to the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle began to glow a brillant light that most of the occupants of the roomhave to shield themselves to the light. Yugi slowly opened his eyes when he saw the pharaoh focusing his hands to the Puzzle. He wonders what he was doing but it was no time to say anything. Seto recognizes that power before, it was the power that healed their land but he wonders that if it would work on him._

_"Millennium Puzzle, please hear my cry and healed the lost strength of the fallen beside me" Atemu chanted and Puzzle began to glow with much brighterlight. Waves of power were flowing on Yugi's boby as his illness began to subside As healing process goes on, Yugi fell into a slumber, deep inside his consciousness. Everything was black until he saw someone that looks like him only that he was wearing a black Egyptian garb._

_"Who are you?" Yugi asked._

_"I am you and you are me. Do not despise me for I'm the source of you. Being the 'reincarnated pharaoh' is not a bad thing so please don't agitate yourself" the Yugi lookalike said._

_"...But I... nearly killed mou hitori no boku no...I don't think he'll forgive me for that" Yugi protested._

_"You know better than that, I'm sure the pharaoh will forgive you and don't letit get over you. Just accept that the fact that you are you and you are me" the Yugi lookalike said with a smile._

_"Well, if you put it that way alright but...who are..." Yugi said and wondered._

_"Oh that well I'm a part of you inside your heart. Do you really wonder why the Millennium Puzzle of Pharaoh Atemu glowed when the guards were trying to get you and that gruddy mage was trying to kill you." the Yugi lookalike grinned._

_"It was you all along!" Yugi gasped. "I can't believe it I did all that?"_

_"Yes, because you were actually the 'previous bearer' right?" the Yugi lookalike said._

_"Okay now I understand thanks" Yugi said smiling._

_"Oh, don't thank me,I'm just your inner self_" _the Yugi lookalike said then he disappeared._

_Back at the bed chamber, the healing process was finished and Atemu looked very tired. He hopes that this power will be enough to heal Yugi's outer and inner injuries. All the occupants of the room were waiting patiently but so far Yugi hasn't woke up yet. _

_"Did it work?" Mana asked indignantly._

_"I don't know" Seto answered when Yugi opened his eyes._

_"Huh? What in the world...?"Yugi said, looking around as he gets up._

_"Yugi, you jerk you made me worried sick" Atemu said worriedly,tears welled on his face._

_"Since when did the pharaoh cry for me eh?" Yugi said, teasing him_

_"Shut up, you nearly died" Atemu said, angrily but Yugi fell silent._

_Yugi tries to get up to comfort the pharaoh but he slips instead and fell to the floor. Mahaado caught him just in time._

_"I'm sorry but at that time I... nearly killed..." Yugi said, his voice rasped and still held by Mahaado._

_"No, it's fine I know that you're not the type of person who kills their most important friend of their life"Atemu said, helping Yugi get back to bed._

_"How did you healed me? and I don't feel hot anymore" Yugi said and asked._

_"The pharaoh healed you with the power of the Millennium Puzzle somehow but I don't think it has the power to recover your strength" Mahaado explained._

_"The Millennium Puzzle huh? I see"Yugi said, comtemplating his thoughts._

_"Now that's settled, would you mind tell us what's going on and who the heck are those mages aftering you. I mean they said that you're the 'reincarnated pharaoh' that would mean you held something special but I don't see anything from you" Seto said, leering at Yugi._

_"We can answer that" Shimon and Aknamkanonsaid, just came in the room._

_"That person is High Mage Heishin. He was one of my faithful servants before the reign of my son. After my brother Aknadin created the Millennium items, we divided it among Heishin's servants for a while because at that time we're still searching for the person to be truly chosen by the items themselves but it was a big mistake to give Heishin the items." Aknamkanon said._

_Flashback: Heishin gathers all the high priests and were planning their plot to overrule the present pharaoh to take over Egypt and so disaster strike as Heishin and his servants used the power of the items to wreck hovoc and mayhem. All the servants were panicking in the palace and Aknamkanon comfronts Heishin._

_"What are you doing, Heishin? Are you mad for what youare doing!" Aknamkanon said angrily._

_"I have tasted true power and these items will lead me to victory Mwahahahahaha!" Heishin laughed nastily._

_"Give it up and surrender your place as pharaoh!" Kepura added._

_"Never!" Aknamkanon said._

_"So who are those servants anyway?" Isis asked._

_"They are High Mage Kepura, Atenza, Martis, Anubisius, Dark Nite and the most powerful one is Nite Mare that rumors said that he has the same powers as Zork Necrophades." Shimon said gravely._

_"WHAT! ZORK NECROPHADES IMPOSSIBLE!" Atemu and Yugi gasped at Shimon._

_"I'm afraid it is true. Six of the items are already in Heishin's hands all except one" Aknamkanon said_

_"And that is?" Seto asked curiously_

_"The Millennium Puzzle" Aknamkanon replied, grinning_

_"The Puzzle?" Yugi wondered._

_"Yes and at the last moment I use the puzzle's power to destroy Heishin and his men but..." Aknamkanon said, his voice trailing off._

_Flashback: Aknamkanon used the puzzle's power to destroy Heishin but unfortunately Nite Mare was able to absorbed all the powers of the six items and disappeared in a spark of light telling him that they may not have all the seven items but he was able to absorbed a portion of the six items powers._

_"One day, the 'reincarnated pharaoh' will be the symbol and the key to open the portal of the Shadows! Mwahahahaha!" Nite Mare said laughing as they disappeared._

_"What? The 'reincarnated pharaoh'?" Isis gasped even the others._

_"At first, I didn't understand what he meant that time so I took it aside but..." Aknamkanon said, still his voice is more grave._

_"But..." Aknadin asked._

_"I never thought it would happen to this day. When I sensed this boy's presense I knew that someday he would come back" the ex-pharaoh added referring toYugi, his voice more grave than ever._

_"Mou iyo, Aknamkanon-sama(That's enough,Aknamknon)" Yugi said sternly. The others gasped and Atemu wonders if Yugi is using Japanese again._

_"Aibou? Doshite? (Partner, Why?)" Atemu asked while Seto was getting annoyed with the language barrier._

_"It's more than that" Yugi added also._

* * *

spiritfire: hehehe this is getting cooler by the second hope to see more reviews 


	19. Truth Hurts

_XIX. Truth hurts_

_"What do you mean?" Karimu asked intenly._

_"During my time, I came across a prophecy that is related about the 'reincarnated pharaoh'. Did you ever wonder why I was able to go to the Afterlife Past and spoke your language?" Yugi said with a stern voice._

_"Well now that you mention it, would you mind telling us then?" Aknadin stated._

_"Before I say anything there's one thing I need to say to Mahaado" Yugi said, comtemplating at the priest._

_"?" Mahaado quetioned._

_"Never haunt my room ever again, you knew I would come here so say it" Yugi said, grinning._

_"Mahaado you knew?" Atemu gasped at his friend._

_"Master, no wonder you're looking pale for the past few days" Mana said, gapping at her master._

_"I'm sorry but to tell you the truth I meant to tell you about this dark vibe I sensed lately but it wasn't clear. All I received was a vision of your friend Yugi so I attempted to contact him. It was really hard but I was able to do what I have to do" Mahaado said, hunging his head in shame._

_"Dark vibe? What does that mean?" Shada asked._

_"The disaster of present Egypt and my home, Domino" Yugi said, now at loss of his words._

_"WHAT?" Atemu gasped,now enraged._

_"But what does our country involved with your home anyway?" Isis asked._

_"Yami no sekai( The Shadow Realm/World)!" Yugi said hoarsely_

_"What?" Seto asked not understanding what Yugi was saying._

_"The Shadow Realm" Atemu said gravely. Everyone gasped even Aknamkanon and Shimon._

_"Okay I understand our home though but why his home was involved any way" Karimu asked and wondered._

_"Because the Shadow Game known as the Shadow Realm was ressureted there" Yugi replied._

_"I...can't believe it... the shadows..." Isis gasped, fear was lined in her eyes._

_"Back to the part that prophecy about the 'reincarnated pharaoh' and your presense here, would you mind explain then" Seto said getting impatient._

_"Right, the prophecy states that in order to open the portal to the Shadow Realm that struck Egypt and Domino..they..must..kill..." Yugi said, his voice chocked._

_"Kill what?" Shada asked._

_"The 'reincarnated pharaoh' which means it's me" Yugi said gravely. Everyone react in horror especially the pharaoh._

_"Aibou, sona baka na watashi wa ienai!(Partner! it can't be I won't believe it!)" Atemu shouted angrily._

_"Sumanai ne demo...(Sorry but..)" Yugi said, his voice trailed off._

_"There has to be a way out of this. Isn't there anything we can all do" Atemu said, getting desperate._

_"Pharaoh..." Mahaado and Isis thought when the Puzzle began to glow again. Yugi and Atemu wondered what it is then his crown began to glow also._

_"The puzzle and the crown of the pharaoh" Seto wondered_

_"Why are they glowing at each other?" Isis asked._

_"For the world to be saved by the shadows, the crown will be the key to the 'reincarnated pharaoh's' powers who is the desendant of the pharaoh in flesh, blood, soul, and the darkness in the heart that was turned into light" Yugi said in a trance._

_"Okay, what's going on?" Mana asked, looking at Yugi's face. His eyes went light red all of a sudden but this time it wasn't the same eyes that Atemu saw._

_"Uh... Aibou?" Atemu asked curiously._

_"Wha...What just happened?" Yugi questioned._

_"You mean you have no idea what happened?" Seto asked and Yugi nodded._

_"Hmmmm... I can answer that.. somehow even without the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was able utilize its powers without knowing intentionally" Aknamkanon said firmly._

_"... Huh? Yes I think he did once" Atemu said in surprise._

_"When?" everyone asked._

_"The day he sent me my name..." Atemu replied._

_"Oh did I forget it has something to do with Bakura that parasitize my friend" Yugi said, comtemplating._

_"Bakura..grrrr" everyone growled including Atemu. Yugi sweatdropped knowing they really hate him very much after what he haddone._

_"Well that's clear enough and now that language..." Shimon said, looking at Yugi_

_"Uh... I let the tombkeepers teach me how to speak Egyptian but..." Yugi said, gulping._

_"But?" Shimon questioned._

_"I learned way too fast and before I knew it..." Yugi stated still his voice trailing off._

_"You were able to speak our language, huh?" Seto said, finishing his sentance. Yugi nodded_

_"Well at least we all know what's going on now but what are we gonna do now that High Mage Heishin knows thataibou came here?" Atemu stated._

_"Okay one more question: What's with that weird language that both of you speak of. I can't even understand a word you were saying to each other" Seto wailed while Yugi and Atemu giggled._

_"It's not funny" he added._

_"Uhhh...it's kinda a long story well uhhh.." Atemu and Yugi stuttered._

_"Just say it already!" Seto said getting impatient._

_"Seto!" Aknadin said,standing down._

_"It's okay I know how annoying it sounds but that's the main reason I have learned Egyptian and as for the Pharaoh well he was able to understand my language because his soul was inside the Millennium Puzzle and I was the bearer. In other words..."Yugi said staring at Seto who would know the obivious._

_"He was also a part of you, a part of your life that would mean the language is automatically learned through you" Seto said finishing his sentence to Yugi._

_"Yes" Yugi replied._

_"Well for the time being we'll think of something and Yugi should recover his strength first. For now someone has to keep on eye on him until he's fully recovered" Aknamkanon said._

_"I'll do it" Atemu said, looking at his father intently._

_"Very well" Aknamkanon said and all the priests left the bed chamber._

_"So how's everyone?" Atemu asked _

_"Great nothing has changed at all although we have to figure it out why your crown has something to do with me" Yugi noted. Atemu agrees._

_

* * *

yugi: I get to talk with aibou again!_

Atemu: I know but where's Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi?

spiritfire: Uh, I think they'll come later

Atemu/Yugi: They better be

spiritfire: alright alright sheesh


	20. Hearts That Return

_XX. Hearts that Return_

_At the bed chamber, Yugi and Atemu were catching up their old times. Time passes so quickly that there's no time nor space in the Afterlife Past. Atemu was even glad that his aibou came but he never thought that they would make fun of Seto, who totally has no idea when they spoke japanese._

_"No wonder you were able to speak our language but one thing that puzzles me" Atemu said wondering_

_"What?" Yugi questioned._

_"Where did you come up with the name Ra-seru? I can't believe you're that cloaked manthat saved my life and since when did you play cool all of a sudden that's my line" Atemu smirked_

"_Hey! I have no choice you know, I was paniking because...uhhhh I didn't want anyone to think that I am you if you get what I mean plus..." Yugi stuttered and then he became serious._

_"What?" Atemu questioned_

_"The reason I came here is to find out the darkness that was already spreading Egypt and Domino" Yugi said._

_"What! The darkness was already spreading!" Atemu exclaimed.Yugi nodded_

_"I have a bad feeling that it has something to do with High Mage Heishin and the Darkness Game" Yugi said sternly_

_"I agree, he nearly tried to kill you what gives?" Atemu wondered._

_"To tell you the truth I have no idea at all and besides I don't even know why I was called 'reincarnated pharaoh' in the first place" Yugi frowned._

_"Maybe because you were the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle?" Atemu questioned_

_"No, if it was I could have used the puzzle's power on my own" Yugi answered._

_"Hmmm..." Atemu mused when suddenly ther was a blast somwhere at the palace._

_"What's going on?" Yugi asked._

_"I don't know but whatever you do, don't leave this room" Atemu said sternly_

_"But!" Yugi said, his voice trailing off._

_"If it's that dratted mage again, I won't let him lay a finger on you I swear I won't let you die" Atemu sworned and left the room_

_"Mou hitori nou boku no(my other self)" Yugi said thoughtlessly_

_One of Heishin's cohorts entered the palace again and this time it was a mage wearing a mask. She rendered the guards by summoning Vampire Genesis(3000 ATK). All the priests were now subduing the monster and still trying when the pharaoh arrived just in time._

_"Who are you?" Atemu demanded._

_"I'm High Mage Martis and I need to ask you a favor..." Martis hissed._

_"If it's about the 'reincarnated pharaoh' forget it! he's not here" Seto declared_

_"You're lying!" Martis shouted hurling a blast of energy bolt towards Seto when Atemu summoned Dark Magician to reflect the attack._

_"Grrrr... Vampire Genesis attack Suck the life out of the life of that Pharaoh" Martis growled._

_"No you don't!" a familar voice rang out and suddenly Vampire Genesis' attack was suddenly stopped none other than Silent Swordsman Lv 7 plus the Magic Card Black Pendant to make it stronger._

_"You finally showed up heh!" Martis grinned as Yugi suddenly came his strength just recovered very fast._

_"Aibou!" Atemu gasped._

_"I never thought you would show up so that it would easier for me to go for the kill well here goes! Vampire Genesis attack!" Martis said nastily but Yugi suddenly laugh._

_"What the?" Martis gasped and at the same time the crown of the pharaoh glowed plus the Millennium Puzzle. Suddenly after the attack, Yugi's outside form has changed. His usually clothes changed into a black Egyptian garb and wore a red cape on his shouldersand as for the crown,it's wings extended to Yugi's bangs of his own hair and the Eye of Horus is as usual at the center. As for the pharaoh's crown, it vanished. Everyone stared at Yugi's new form._

_"What in the world?" Martis gasped._

_"I can't stand it anymore when someone dares to hurt my friendsand I have no choice but to heal back my full strength with the power of the pharaoh's crown now prepare to meet your demise!" Yugi declared._

_"Oh my gosh! This power!" Mahaado exclaimed sensing Yugi's aura intensly._

_"The power of 'something you can see but cannot be seen' " Atemu muttered._

_"Martis, prepare yourself now.Silent Swordsman Lv 7 attack Vampire Genesis with Slashing Sword!" Yugi declared and Vampire Genesis was destroyed with a blast of light._

_"No my monster!" Martis wailed in torment._

_"Get out now before I let you devour with one of my monsters" Yugi said nastily as he summoned the Summoned Skull ready to fight._

_"Ehhhh... I'll take my leave now but know this that our mages will be back" Martis declared as she teleported in a blink of light. At the same time, a portal appears out of nowhere from the throne room._

_"What's that?" Manaasked _

_"It's a portal back to my time" Yugi stated ashis outside form dissipates._

_"Aibou..." Atemu said sadly knowing what that means when Yugi noticesthe pharaoh's sadness._

_"Don't worry about me Atemu... As long as I have your memories I will always rememberyou" Yugi said patting on the pharaoh's shoulder._

_"Did you just call my name?'' Atemu asked. Yugi nodded_

_"Wait! take this" Atemu said as he removed his crown and give it to Yugi._

_"But Atemu this is..." Yugi stuttered._

_"Don't worry I havea feeling this crown will protect you at all times. I believe in you Yugi" Atemu said giving Yugi a thumbs up. Yugi nodded as the priests bade farewell to him as he enters the portal_


	21. Reality Bites

XXI. Reality Bites

Yugi tries to hold on with all his might while the portal of time passes through. Finally, he landed back on the Pharaoh's tomb feeling uneasy. The Ishtars noticed that their friend is back so they were glad to see him.

"Yugi, we've been worried about you so were you able to find out what you're looking for?" Ishizu asked now that she was glad.

"Yes and by the way how long have I been gone?" Yugi asked

"I don't know three or four days I think" Malik said, counting his fingers

"Uhhh.. right then" Yugi said, sweatdropping

"Miss Ishizu, Master Malik looks like the dark mist has entered the tomb we don't much time we have to leave now!" Rishid said, indicating a dark fog approaching at the sealed door.

"Okay would you mind fill me in what's going on while I left?" Yugi questioned.

"Well, while you were gone the dark mist suddenly spread so quickly that we have to seal the door of the Pharoah's tomb but now we have to get out of here" Malik explained

"Any ideas?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu looks around the tomb and tries to remember the secret passage while Yugi and the others tried to find their way out

Meanwhile backat Domino, Kaiba was busy working furiously at his laptop computer when Mokuba came in to his office, looking worried.

"Big brother you better take a look outside!" Mokuba exclaimed

"What for?" Kaiba asked solemnly when he looked at his office window and gasped. The dark mist was utterly spreading in Domino and people are beginning to become monsters themselves.

"Not another crap of those saving the world thing again" Kaiba moaned and at the same time one of his employees barged in acting weird all of a sudden and grabbed Mokuba on the neck.

"Big Brother help!" Mokuba yelled and Kaiba kicked his own employee rendered him unconcious.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked and Mokuba nodded

"What's happenning to the city, Big brother?" Mokuba asked

"I don't know but it looks like our employees seems to be affected and I have a feeling that whoever it is, that person wants to destroy my employees so that our company won't have any support" Kaiba answered as he puts on his Duel Disk and his deck.

"Big brother, are you...?" Mokuba wondered, knowing what's coming next

"It's always the Duel Monsters that has something to do this, Let's go Mokuba!" Kaiba declared and Mokuba agrees_. "I swear I'll get that slimeball who's behind all this and kick his butt to the moonso that he won't know what's coming"_he added as he left the Kaiba Corp. Building.

Back at the Pharoah's tomb, Ishizu just found the secret passage. Turns out that it was under the tomb all along and Yugi and others crawl themselves out. They breathed a sigh of relief but they are not out of the situation yet.

"What now, sister?" Malik asked

"There's only one option left, we have to go to Alexandria to see 'her'" Ishizu stated

"'Her'?" everyonewondered.

"Her name is Kristine Ethudel, she is one of my co-workers in Egyptian Archeology and also a biologist. She has many secrets that we, the tombkeepers don't have. I think she might help us of what is causing this darkness" Ishizu explained.

"When did you heard about this?" Yugi asked

"After you send the letter to me, she came to museum where the stone tablets were kept and told me many things that really shock me" Ishizu answered.

_Flashback: Ishizu went to the Egyptian Museum to analyze Yugi's letter he sent when Kristine came._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Miss Ishizu" Kristine said as she came in._

_"Oh no, you didn't interrupt anything" Ishizu replied solemnly_

_"Well it seems that you're analyzing something, May I see it then" Kristine said as Ishizu gave her the letter. She read it a few seconds and suddenly fear and wonderment spread her face._

_"What's wrong?" Ishizu asked seeing her co-worker's pale face_

_"I don't know what to say Miss Ishizu but if the 'darkness' have spread already, you must come to Alexandria as soon as possible" Kristine stated and she left_.

"I see then we have no other choice then" Rishid stated and Ishizu agrees so everyone went to the jeep that was parked outside the tomb and they rode off to their destination.

At Alexandria, Egypt, a teenage woman with long black hair an she held the true form of the Millennium Rod which shone brightly. She wore an Egyptian garb also as she sees the dark mist.

"They're coming I knewyou would 'reincarnated pharoah' " Kristine said

* * *

spiritfire: In case you were wondering about Alexandria, it's actually a part of Egypt that was taken by Alexander the Great butpeople have rarely went therebecause it's a small country so I'm using itfor histoty's sake. 

And thank you for allmy top two reviewers: dragonlady222 and Angel's Nocturne

Kaiba: Drat, my company is in trouble again I'll get that...

Mokuba: Big brother...

spiritfire: ...whaaaaa!(yawning)

Yugi: Looks likeKaiba's back please include Jounouchi too okay!

spiritfire: Fine whatever( yawning)

Yugi: (sweatdropping) I wonder if she would...


	22. Reincarnated Pharaoh

spiritfire: I'm going to make this chapter special know why? because I wnted to it wouldn't be fun anyway heheheh

* * *

XXI. Reincarnated Pharoah

Ishizu and the others rode their way to Alexandria while Yugi takes his time to examine the crown that Atemu gave him. He didn't know what powers it has but he knows it would protect him as the pharaoh did to him before. Malik notices the crown that Yugi got from the Afterlife Past.

"Yugi, where did you get that crown?" Malik asked as Ishizu and Rishid were listening

"I got this from Atemu though he told me that it would help me but I have totally no idea though" Yugi answered

"Hmmmm... oh Ra, please protect us from our journey" Ishizu said thoughtlessly

Back at Domino, Jounouchi just finished his daily newspaper routine when the dark mist surround some of the cities while he was delivering.

"Don't tell me it's another one of those 'save the world thing' again that's Yugi's whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jounouchi said stumbling upon a possessed man.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the possessed man moaned as he went towards Jounouchi

"Get away from me you freakazoid" Jounouchi said as he tried to swish his newspaper on the possessed man. Fortunately, he made a hit and he was unconcious.

_"What's going on here?" he asked himself_

Back at Egypt, Yugi and the others arrived at Alexandria. They noticed that its the only city without the dark mist but they don't know why. As they looked around, Yugi noticed that the Pharaoh's crown is glowing. They all stared in wonder as a beam of light appeared and poinring at an simple looking house further down the road so they followed it and as they walked by, there were no people and Yugi is beginning to sensed a bad vibe. Finally, they arrived and Ishizu knocked at the door at the same time the crown stopped glowing.

"Hello, is anyboby in there?" Ishizu said, knocking the door

"Who's there?" a woman's voice said threatenly

_"I recognize that voice" she said_. "Kristine, it's me Ishizu let us in" Ishizu said and the door was opened

"Miss Ishizu, I see you have brought your brothers and your friend come in hurry before the dark mist will captured you" she said as she opened the door slowly and they went in then she shut the door. A teenage woman about eighteen years and has long black hair wearing an Egyptian garb was her appearance to them.

"Krstine you know that this is gonna----" Ishizu said when Yugi stopped her from speaking.

"Are you our enemy?" Yugi asked sternly

"Why 'Reincarnated Pharoah' how could you say such things?' Kristine said with a smile

"Yugi, what are you talking about?" Malik asked

"I sensed some power in her. The same power of the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi stated still staring at her

"You're right and wrong at the same time" Kristine replied and she showed the true form of the Millennium Rod. It was much longer and had a circular sphere in it and there's the Eye of Horus as well

"I-i-is that the Millennium Rod?" Malik asked in horror

"No it's not, this is the true form of the Millennium Rod it's called the Millennium Staff and I'm supposed to give it to the 'reincarnated pharaoh' and don't worry I'm not your enemy" Kristine replied sternly and Yugi was relived

"First thing first why am I the 'reincarnated pharaoh' in the first place? I don't have any powers!" Yugi asked in exasperation

"Do you ever wonder why you were chosen by the puzzle eight years ago?" Kristine asked calmly. Yugi shook his head

"Well for starters it isn't destiny or fate but the reason is you and the pharaoh bore the darkness in your hearts" Kristine stated and Yugi reacted in horror

"What do you mean by that?" Ishizu asked

"My Millennium Staff has the power to see the past and you haven't overcome the darkness in your heart, it's loneliness isn't it?" Kristine said looking at Yugi's face. He hung his head for he knew Kristine was right.

"Yes that wasa long time ago before I got the Puzzle I was always weak until the Pharaoh came to my life but why do you think me and the Pharaoh are the same anyway?" Yugi replied in sadness. Malik, Ishizu, and Rishid just stared

"One: before you came to his life he was also alone burdened with the pharaoh's duties and doesn't know the meaning of friendship and two: he hasn't known much about his father. Isn't that the same as you?" Kristine said, asking

"...I see but..." Yugi said trying to deny the facts

"Rincarnated Pharaoh, Egyptians believed that once they died they will be reincarnated but only in a different form and it was true among history" Kristine said, trying to comfort him and the tombkeepers get it now

"So the reason Yugi is the 'reincarnated pharoah' is that he and the pharaoh shared the darkness within?" Rishid asked and Kristine nodded.

"Yugi take these two items with me" Kristine said and she gave Yugi the Millennium Staf and a spiral dragon that looks like Osiris except that it's eye is the same as the other Millennium items.

"Where did you get these items and what's that other item you gave him?" Malik asked

"It was given from Pharaoh Atemu who gave me these items although they don't exist and that dragon is called the Millennium Dragon, it has the power to summon the spirits of the previous bearers of the Millennium Items" Kristine repied and suddenly the two items shrunk themselves into a spark of light and went to the crown that was on Yugi's pocket

"Well that clears it up we should----" Ishizu said when suddenly an eathquake came.

"We better get out of here, the items have been protecting me for a long time and now that they're gone we have get out of this city immediately" Kriste\ine said and the others agreed. So they ran as fast as they can until they went far away from the city. The four of them watched gravely as the city finally enveloped eith the dark mist.

_"This has gone too far I swear I will destroy the darkness from Egypt and I hope my home isn't affected as well" Yugi said as he watched Alexandria's fall_

* * *

spiritfire: There's goes another chappie

Yugi: Yay! Jounouchi's back

Jounouchi: Yeah, took you a long time eh?

Kaiba: What! You included the bonkutsu(mediocore)

Jounouchi: I'm not a bonkutsu(angry stare)

Kaiba: Hmph

Jounouchi: grrrrrrrrrrrr

Yugi:...(sweatdropping)

spiritfire: let's leave them alone see you next chappie


	23. Desires of the Dark

XXIII. Desires of the Dark

"What are we going to do now, Miss Ishizu?" Rishid asked as they went far away from Alexandria.

"There's only one thing left to do: Yugi has to go back to Domino, my instincts are telling me that the city is in danger" Ishizu replied sadly as Egypt is fully covered with the dark mist.

"Yes I think this would be the only way but sister isn't there anything we can help?" Malik said worriedly

"Well try to find out more about this darkness first and Rishid will lead me back to the airport" Yugi stated

"I'm going with you" Kristine said with concern

"Why?" Yugi asked

"First: I can't leave you alone and second, let's just say my intuition tells me something bad is gonna happen" Kristine noted.

"I don't know" Yugi frowned

"I think this would be the best idea besides the recent events doesn't look promising" Ishizu said and Yugi finally agrees. They head back to the Ishtar home through their jeep. Yugi wonders how the pharaoh could give Yugi such items that he himself couldn't use.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kristine asked.

"How did you get those two items from the pharaoh anyway?" Yugi asked

"Before Aleaxandria was covered with the dark mist, I had a dream about him and all I know is he said that to give these specially not existing items to you. After that, I woke up and saw those items then for quite sometime. They've been protecting me until now" Kristine answered when the jeep finally stopped.

"Yugi please pack your things now" Ishizu said sternlyand Yugi head down to the tomb to get his things.

Meanwhile, a portal opens at the top of the building and six people came out. They dressed like mages from the past. One of the mages wearing a purple cloak walked down to see the city and reports it to the one in blue cloak

"Everything is according to plan Master Dark Nite" Heishin said kneeling down

"Good then it's time for phase two" Dark Nite grinned nastily

_"Soon I'll have the power of that wretched 'reincarnated pharaoh' and the portal to the Shadow Realm will open then the world will feel my wrath" Dark Nite thought smiling_

Back at Egypt, Yugi finished packing his stuff an was ready to go. Ishizu and Mailk decided to stay there as Rishid prepares the jeep for Kristine and Yugi to leave.

"Give your friends our regards Yugi! Sayoonara" Malik said waving his hand and the three of them went to the airport. When they arrived, only a few people were left to to do their jobs. Everyone was not surprised at this but nevertheless they hop on and they began to go back to Domino. They finally went to the airplane and they left as Rishid prays for their safety

"I hope things will be okay!" Yugi muttered while Kristine begins to build her deck when Yugi notices.

"You play Duel Monsters as well!" Yugi exclaimed. Kristine nodded.

Yugi analyzes her deck. Most of them are dragons but he was shocked that she also has the Red-Eyes Black Dragon plus its evolved form.

"You know my friend also has a Red-Eyes you know" Yugi said

"Really? then I bet that he hasn't got this" Kristine said as she showed him the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. It's features are exactly different from the original. The picture shows that it's wings are very sharp and it's body was altered.

"Wait till he sees this he'll totally be begging you for that" Yugi grins at her

"Well, I don't think so. The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is very special to me" Kristine said sternly

"I'm sorry" Yugi said sadly

"Nah, it's okay besides it's not that bad" Kristine said as the airplane began to reach their destination

As Yugi and Kristine are on their way to Domino, the six mages are overlooking the city claiming that they knew that the reincarnated pharaoh would come to them.

"Soon very soon he'll come and when he does it'll be annaliation to him" Dark Nite said laughing

* * *

spiritfire: okay another chappie done and by the way, for all the reviewers I need your help because later in my story the mages will have a duel against the yugioh characters. I need at least seven of them and I was able to get at least four. They are Yugi, Kaiba, Jounouchi, and Kristine. Yes. her! she's gonna duel and kick their butt hehehehe 


	24. Circle of Souls

XXIV. Circle of Souls

Yugi and Kristine arrived at Domino at last but as they went down the airport, they were suprised to see a few people were left. As the two of them went to investigate, Yugi was shocked that his own home was covred with the dark mist. Kristine felt sorry for him but it wasn't the best time.

"Yugi, what are we going to do?" Kristine asked.

"I have to go to my Grandpa's shop and see what we can do from there" Yugi answered and they head off.

Meanwhile at the game shop, Yugi's Grandpa a.k.a Suguroku Mutou was able to shut the door of his store when someone knocked.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Grandpa, it's us!" a familiar voice rang out and he opened the door. It was Jounouchi, Kaiba, and Mokuba

"Hurry! Come inside!" Suguroku said as he quickly shut the door.

"Grandpa, is Yugi there?" Jounouchi asked but the old man shook his head

"Where is he?" Kaiba asked sternly

"He's currently in Egypt right now and I haven't received a word from him when will he come back" Suguroku answered

"Well that didin't go well what now, big brother?" Mokuba asked in concern

"For now, we wait until he gets back and besides we can't go out there anyway" Kaiba noted the outside mist and so they went to the upstair living room

As Kaiba, Jounouchi and Mokuba were waiting, there was another knock at the door. Curiously, Suguroku went to answer the door and was surprised who it was.

"Ji-san tadaima(Grandpa, I'm home)" Yugi said and Kristine greeted as well

"Yugi you're back I didn't expect that and who's that person anyway?" Sugoroku asked as he looked a teenage girl who looks smart

"Oh her name's Kristine Ethudel. I'll explain the details inside" Yugi said as they went in

"Oh by the way your friends are here" Sugoroku said

"Who?" Yugi asked curiously

"Long time no see Yugi!" a familiar voice rang out

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi questioned and sure enough it was Jounouchi who was coming down the stairs of the Mutou's family living room. Kaiba and Mokuba heard Jounouchi's voice so they went down also to see that Yugi's back with another person.

"It's about time you showed up" Kaiba growled in frustration while his brother tried to calm him down

"Kaiba! and Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed in surprised

"In the flesh!" Mokuba grinned

"Hmm.. You must be Seto Kaiba, CEO President of the Kaiba Corporation yes?" Kristine smirked

"Who the heck is she?" Kaiba asked

"Her name is Kristine Ethudel, she's one of Ishizu's co-workers" Yugi stated

"Ishizu! Kono onna (That woman)" Kaiba reeled in horror while Mokuba wonders why his brother act like that

"Anyway what are you guys doing here and Kaiba it's not like you to visit my house so what gives?" Yugi asked

"One: My employees are hypnotize and nearly killed Mokuba and Two: Some of the people of this city are possessed" Kaiba explained

"Well I go with number two the part of the possessing people stuff, it's always something to do with you but... this is way too eerie" Jounouchi said in a creep out voice

"Stop your acting you underdog!" Kaiba growled

"Underdog! You're still callling me that after all these years rich boy!" Jounouchi said angrily

"Hmph" Kaiba said while Yugi and Kristine sweatdropped

"Does this happen all the time?" Kristine whispered

"I'm afraid so, they always quarrel" Yugi answered

"Well come on in I don't want that weird mist to get in this shop" Sugoroku said as he led Yugi and Kristine in

"Yugi do you have any idea what's that mist all about?" Jounouchi asked

"Ummmm... a little I think but you may not believe me" Yugi said nervously

"Try me...!" Kaiba dared

So Yugi told everyone his trip to Egypt then his adventures to the Afterlife Past. It was almost too painful when he mentioned that he was the 'reincarnated pharaoh'. He also told about their first meeting with Kristine and now he showed them the crown of the pharaoh with the eye of Horus in it which Pharaoh Atemu gave it to him although it was painful to mention him.

"So you're telling us that whoever it is wants to kill you? Kudaranai(Ridiculous)" Kaiba said angrily

"Well, I'm not surprised that they want Yugi but to kill him...that's too much" Jounouchi stated

"There's no stopping in what's happenning now" kristine stated when suddenly an earthquake shook the house

"W-w-w-w-hat's happe---ning" Jounouchi said struggling

"We better get out of here" Yugi shouted and all of them went ouside to see the six mages that Atemu's father mentioned.

"You?" Yugi growled

"You know him?" Kaiba asked

"He's High Mage Heishin and his cohorts. They're the ones who cause all these mess" Yugi stated staring angrily at them. Kaiba steps forward and addresses them.

"I don't know what you slimbuckets want but release my employees from whatever hypnotism you put on them" Kaiba growled

"Well you're certainly rude to be that 'priest' lookalike" Martis hissed, wearing her mask so that no one will know her appearance

"'Reincarnated Pharoah' we the six mages challenged you to a duel of darkness" Heishin declared and the dark mist began to enveloped the city. Unfortunately, Egypt was included as well.

"Heishin, kisama(you in impolite form)!" Yugi said angrily and the crown of Horus began to glow then Yugi's form changed into the Egyptian form which made Mokuba and Jounouchi got shocked from its appearance. Even Kaiba as well.

"The 'reincarnated pharaoh'" Kristine said in awe for it's her first time to see it

_"Good everything is according to my master's plan_" Heishin said nastily

"For the sake of my family, friends and the people of my home, I will stop you at any cause" Yugi said angrily pointing at Heishin's group

"Well if you insist then. we'll meet you in week's time for now you should gather you pathetic soldiers to take us on. Mwahahahahaha" Heishin laughed and vanished.

"Yugi..." Jounouchi and Mokuba said thoughtlessly

"_Heishin, I won't let you destroy my home I swear!" Yugi said sternly as the wind was blowing through his cape._

* * *

spiritfire: whew! that's too great hmm.. maybe I'll return Bakura or Mai or let Malik return to Domino oohhhhhh I'm getting a headache here see ya! 


	25. Heaven and Hell

spiritfire: Today's my birthday and for my treat I'll fulfill one reviewer's wish, the return of you know what hehehe. Sorry I only put normal Bakura besides I hate his other half

* * *

XXV. Heaven and Hell

Kaiba, Jounouchi and Mokuba were still shocked at Yugi's appearance. They would have never thought that they would see him like this. Most of the time, he would stand up to some people who would try to hurt any of his friends but this time it's way different. Now he raised his hand and the Millennium Staff appeared before him and stared at Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi-kun come with me" Yugi said as he grabbed his friend's wrist then he used the power of the Millennium Staff to teleport to another place. Jounouchi has no idea where they're going but this is the first time his friend was acting strange.

"Yugi, where are yougoing!" Kaiba exclaimed but before Yugi can answer both he and Jounouchi were gone using the power of the non-existing item.

Later, they appared in some part of the town where they heard a familiar voice. Jounouchi knew who it was

"Harpy Lady, Attack!" said a familiar voice

"Mai! Is that you?" Jounouchi called out and when she turned around to identify that familiar voice. Sure enough, it was Mai

"Jounouchi, what are you doing here? and Yugi...?" Mai asked then she noticed Yugi's Egyptian appearance

"Uhhhh...what's with Yugi?" Mai wondered

"It's a long story and by the way what are you doing here?" Jounouchi asked

"I just got back yesterday when I was attacked to a some weird monster. Luckily, I summoned Harpy Lady to destroy it until you came along just in time" Mai answered when Yugi walks away

"Yugi, where are you going?" Jounouchi asked

"I'm going to fetch Ishizu and Malik-kun. You and Mai go back to my Grandpa's shop. I'll meet you there as soon as I can" Yugi stated and he teleported himself away from the two of them.

Meanwhile in Egypt, the Ishtar family were trying to escape from the dark mist but it seems that they were stuck.

"Sister, what are we going to do now?" Mailk asked nervously

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that this 'mist' has taken over Egypt and for the first time, there's nothing we can do" Ishizu said sadly

"Miss Ishizu, Master Malik" Rishid whispered when suddenly something or someone dispelled the dark mist.

_"Ishizu, Malik, Rishid are you alright?"_ said a familar voice

"Is that who I think it is?" Ishizu wondered and Yugi came just in time. To their surprise, he was wearing a black Egyptian garb just like the pharaoh.

_"How did you get here?"_ Ishizu asked in Egyptian accent

"_Simple, I teleported myself with this!"_ Yugi answered and showed them the Millennium Staff.

"_I see but Yugi how did you...?"_ Malik asked

_"There's no time, I'll teleport you guys to my Grandpa's shop and wait for me there. I sensed one more person in trouble is that okay with you?"_ Yugi said sternly

"_Okay"_ Ishizu said and Yugi used the staff's powers to teleport the three of them out of the tomb.

"_Now to get out of here and help 'that' person" _Yugi mumbled and with a blink of a eye, he vanished

Back at Domino City, Yugi just arrived back and he sealed the Millennium Staff back to the Crown then he released the Millennium Dragon that Kristine gave to him. He had no idea what it does but he had this feeling that he knows it's powers.

"Millennium Dragon, show me where Bakura is?" Yugi commanded and the dragon began to glow brightly. The Eye of Horus appeared at Yugi's forehead and sees that he's in trouble so he went there immediately.

"Taskite kure(Help me!)!" Bakurascreamed helplessly as another weird monster came after him. Yugi hears Bakura's screamsand went there just in time. He used his powers to blast the monster to smithereens. Bakura lead to a sigh of relief.

"Thanks..waaaaaaaa Yugi!" Bakura gasped at his appearance

"Bakura, it's okay there's nothing to be afraid of" Yugi smirked at his friend.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked curiously

"I'll explain everything but first I better teleport you to my Grandpa's shop. It's the safest place I can think of besides the others are here" Yugi stated and Bakura agrees so Yugi used his powers to teleportthemselves back to the shop.

At the shop, all of them were waiting for Yugi to come back when just time also(heh) he came with Bakura.

"What took you so long?" Kaiba said impatiently

"Sorry, I guess some of you wondered why I came like this" Yugi stated as his form dissapates back to his original clothing. Everyone nodded in unison

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea where the strength came from but I only know one thing: those grubby mages wants to challenge in Duel Monsters" Yugi said growling

"Well, it's always like this so count me in" Jounouchi said

"Hmph, looks like I have to get along, Fine I'll come with you" Kaiba said grinning knowing that it's been a long time he's been dueling

"I'll come too if you don't mind" Kristine stated

"Even though Jounouchi told me everything, there's no freakin way I'll let you die it's sudical" Mai said

"I'll accompany you as well" Malik said

"Ummm... even though that 'you know what' is gone I can't stand by and watch our home being devoured" Bakura said.

"But..." Yugi stuttured

"Don't worry about your grandfather please leave them to me and... your brother as well Seto" Ishizu stated

"Fine just to tell you in advance if anything happens to him I'll kill you" Kaiba growled and Ishizu agrees

"Yugi, I don't know what to say but just be careful" Sugoroku said.

"...Everyone,...thank you"Yugi said and he went the back portion of his house. The other followed wondering why Yugi would go there. When they arrived, they were shocked that there was glass box. Inside the glass box was his Duel Disk and the deck he used to defeat Atemu. Suddenly, Yugi smashed the glass box with his own fist to everyone astonishment. Little blood was dripping on his fist.

"It's been a long time since I dueled... the deck that has the power to seal the gods...It's time to be unleased" Yugi declared.

* * *

spiritfire: hahahaha wish granted and I'm 19 yrs.old hahahahaha just read and weep I mean review 


	26. Injustice

XXV. Injustice

It's been sixdays had passed since Heishin and the mages challenged them to a game of death. Everyone went very uneasy when Yugi smashed the glass box where he sealed his dueling career. Now all of them are analyzing their decks and made last few changes. They fell silent and still no one said a word. As for Yugi, he went to his own room making some final adjustments to his deck because he knows that defeating them with the cards he had won't be enough. His right hand is now bandanged due to the day he smashed the glass.

"Hmmm.. I wonder if this is enough!" Yugi mused over his deck when the Pharaoh's crown glowed at his desk where he put it.

"What the...?" Yugi gasped as Jounouchi felt something as well. He was actually in the living room with the others.

"Guys, I'm going to check on Yugi for a while" Jounouchi said

"I don't know maybe we should leave him alone" Bakura frowned at his friend

"No, I can't besides I just felt something familiar there" Jounouchi stated as he went to Yugi's room.

"Hey, Yuge can I come... whaaaaaaa!" Jounouchi said as he opened the door when he saw the spirit of Yugi's alter ego suddenly appeared in his own room

"Jounouchi-kun, do you still remember me?" Atemu asked while Yugi was giggled

"Atemu-kun why are you here and that's not funny Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed

"Sorry" Yugi said

"So uh what's up?" Jounouchi asked

"Yeah what gives" Yugi added

"I came here because I just sensed that Egypt has already taken over by the darkness" Atemu explained while Yugi frowns

"What's wrong?" the pharaoh asked

"I'm afraid you're right Egypt has indeed taken over by the darkness" he replied

"That means Domino is next" Atemu stated and the two boys agreed. Atemu noticed also that Yugi's right hand was bandaged

"Aibou, your hand what happened?" Atemu asked in concern

"It's nothing" Yugi said as he hid his bandanged hand

"Let me see" Atemu said and he hold Yugi's wrist and it seems that his right hand did bleed a little even if it was wrapped in bandaged

"How did that happen?" he asked

"He smashed the glass box where he put his deck and Duel Disk. Suprisingly, it was shocking that he would do that" Jounouchi replied and Atemu just sighed.

"Yugi, I know how you feel but what the mages did to you was injustice. I know that things aren't going exactly that easy and I would have never thought this would happen to you as well. But there's no turning back on this one. Just remember that your fighting not only for your friends but for the people of your home as well. I'll always be with you in your heart." Atemu said and he vanished. Yugi fell silent afterwards and mumbles to himself. "Mou hitori no boku(my other self)".

"Yugi..." Jounouchi said thoughtlessly then Yugi looked at his injured hand. It seems that Atemu secretly healed his hand right before he vanished.

"..." was all Yugi could say to himself

"Yugi as your friend there's nothing we can do about it. Don't forget that all of us are here to help even Kaiba himself which I don't believe that he would. The only thing we can do is get rid of those scumbags and get our homes back. Remember what the pharaoh said to you that you have the strength that nobody has: the strength of kindness that has the power to overcome anything. You said before that you were always at his back when you're trying to reach him you were afraid to lose him but you still stand strong and the Yugi I know is always standing up to his friends no matter what it takes" Jounouchi said which made Yugi smile

"Thanks Jounouchi-kun" Yugi said smiling

"Why would I say like that it's so corny" Jounouchi whined as he left Yugi's room

"Yes, Jounouchi-kun is right. My friends are helping now and I'm not a weak person like I used to. Atemu, Everyone please lend me the strength to save everyone" Yugi said in his head

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry I have to make this short but even though I have no more classes I won't be able to update for a while because I have to attend summer classes which I hate and I have to visit my younger sister in the hospital because she's going to have surhery on her back(spinal cord) Please pray for her.

One last thing, I'll try to update more when I have free time see ya and love ya


	27. White Reflection

XXVII. White Memories

Yugi and the others have only a day left. All of them were sleeping in the Mutou's living room while Yugi was sleeping in his own room. It was very early and he couldn't sleep very well so he decided to sneak out of the house and go to the pier. As he went outside, the outside appearance of the city hasn't changed at all. The dark mist was still here and he couldn't help it that someone would want to kill him. For Yugi, it wasn't very surprising that every villain wants to take over the world but killing him was too much. He also remembers what Jounouchi said to him yesterday that the only strength that he has was the strength of kindness.

"Everything that I've been fighting for was for the sake of my friends and the world but now I've been fighting for the sake of myself" Yugi said as he arrived at the pier. He felt the breeze around him and it soothes him.

Back at the Game Shop, Kaiba woke up from sleeping on the couch with Mokuba on his side. The others are still sleeping so he decided to take a walk leaving his brother. It's been a long time ever since Yugi won against the King of Games and he always thought that all this mumbo mystical jumbo is already over. Unfortunately for him, it kept haunting him especially when Yami Bakura set up that Shadow Game which reminded him about the reason he bonded with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I never thought that this would come back to me. Still this will not stop me from overcoming the obstacle I vowed for my brother" Kaiba said looking at the sky.

Later the others woke up as well. They noticed that Kaiba wasn't here. Knowing him he was just taking a long walk. Jounouchi, Malik, Kristine, Mai and Bakura decided to take a walk as well. Leaving Yugi's Grandpa and Ishizu a note that states that they'll be going on a little walk then they went to their separate ways for a while in order to reflect the recent and the past.

Jounouchi walks along thinking over the days he was with Yugi and the pharaoh. He knows how Yugi went through this but when he heard that he was going to be killed, it was another story. Sure that there are others who were after him. Once, when Malik's other half made a Shadow Game where Yugi's life was at stake but being killed….it was too much.

"Yugi… if only there's something we can all do for ya… Shizuka" Jounouchi mumbled softly as he went along.

Mai was in the middle of the alley, thinking also all her doings for quite some time. She remembers the day she met Yugi and Jounouchi in Duelist Kingdom. Most of the time she would make fun of Jounouchi like the time when she saw that he was about to eat a wild mushroom and she insulted him for not preparing himself. She also remembers when she joined Doma Organization and took all her anger to Jounouchi. Everything she travelled around, she learns more and more about life.

"Yugi…Jounouchi… you saved me lots of times before and now I'll pay you back" Mai said contemplating her thoughts.

Malik was just walking around at Domino Bridge where he duelled the Pharaoh using the power of Osiris the Sky Dragon. He hasn't forgotten that day until now. Of course, has a little debt to settle with Yugi as well. He remembers the time when he asks himself that how could he be so forgiving now that he knows the reason ever since he found out that Yugi was going to be killed, he wants to give it all.

"Yugi-kun, I still owe you and now I'll pat you back" Malik said as he looked down the waters on the bridge.

Bakura was walking around while he thinks the day he got the Millennium Ring. He remembers about his darker half and the day he knew all his plans. Despite of his insolence, he still protects him like in the Battle City tournament. Even though he's glad that the evil spirit was finally gone, he still cannot forget the fact that he made him suffered. When he heard that Yugi was going to be killed, he thinks that it's almost the same as his.

"Yugi, there's no way I'll let you the dark force take you away just like what happened to me. I still owe you" Bakura thought

Finally, Kristine roamed around the city and sees that Yugi's own home is nearly overcome with the dark mist. It reminded herself of her own home nearly enveloped the mist. She also remembers the dream she had before Yugi and the others arrived at her house.

_Flashback: Kristine was sleeping on her bed. She kept moving around as she slept uneasily. In her dream, there was a lot of darkness._

"_Where am I?" she wondered_

"_Come to me…." A voice rang out_

"_Who are you?" Kristine said and someone appeared. He has crimson red eyes and wore a white Egyptian garb. It was no other than Pharaoh Atemu himself._

"_Wait…I know you you're the pharaoh that Lady Ishizu mentioned!" Kristine exclaimed._

"_Hmmm…so you know her huh then there's a favour I need to ask you. I have only a little time left" Atemu said while Kristine listens._

"_Give these to my hikari (light) the one he looks like me the 'reincarnated pharaoh'" Atemu said then he vanished._

"_Wait…!" Kristine exclaimed the she woke up._

"_What a weird dream" she said staggering her head then she noticed 2 items beside her bed._

"_Those items…could it be…?" Kristine wondered._

"Pharaoh, don't worry I promise I won't let your hikari(light) die" Kristine said as she continues walking around.

Back at the pier, Yugi thinks it's time to go back to his Grandpa's shop.

"This reflections are enough" Yugi said as he walks away from Domino pier

When he got back, he noticed that the others are going back to his grandpa's house as well.

"What have you been doing, you guys?" Yugi asks

"Nothing much" Jounouchi said

"Same goes with us" Kaiba replied and the others agreed

Yugi close his eyes and was thinking. Their fight begins tomorrow and he knows that with all his friends he will never give up hope.

"Mou hitori no boku (my other self) please watch over me" Yugi said looking at the sky as the image of the pharaoh appears at the sky


	28. Crossroads

XXVIII. Crossroads

Today was the day Yugi and the others must face the mages in battle. He felt very uneasy as he was getting dressed. As he went downstairs, he noticed that the others are not in the living room so he knew that they were already out. Yugi was about to go out when Grandpa, Ishizu, and Mokuba went to him before he could open the door.

"Yugi, I don't know what's gonna happen please be careful and take care of each other" Ishizu said

"Promise me that you and big brother will come back" Mokuba said with concern

"Yugi, you've grown more mature than I expected but never take eyes on everything and one more thing, don't you dare die. I don't know what to tell to your mother or what to do with myself" Sugoroku said, patting his grandson's shoulder.

"Grandpa, Ishizu, Mokuba I promise that I'll come back, well take care" Yugi said and he went out of his house. Everything was still enveloped with darkness as he walks along. He wonders where the others are until Jounouchi came from behind the alley. He joined Yugi in walking around.

"Sorry that we all went out but we thought you need privacy for a little while before you go out." Jounouchi said

"It's not necessary besides we have a long way to go" Yugi said and so they continued their walk. Later Bakura came along feeling silent.

"Yugi this might be the worst fight you're going to face but I'm not a coward to face this" Bakura stated. Yugi just smiles at him so they continue walking.

The three guys were still walking around and still no sign of the mages then they came across Domino Square where Mai is.

"I may not know what's going on but I will fight for the sake of my own will" Mai said while Jounouchi says her name then they continued to walk along. They passed along Domino Bridge where Atemu fought Malik for the first time in Battle City. There they saw Mailk who was sitting down.

"Malik what are you doing here?" Yugi asked casually

"Oh nothing, just recalling something and by the way where's Kristine and Kaiba?" Malik asked

"If I know Kaiba, he'll probably in the Kaiba Corp. Building but I have absolutely no idea where Kristine is. Maybe we'll be able to find her while walking." Yugi answered

They continued along and still the darkness is still there. Yugi wonders if they'll be able to find those grubby mages and get this over with. If he was on Kaiba's shoes, he'll probably be impatient and yell. They spotted Kristine on the road, looking around when she notices Yugi and the others.

"Well I guess I should go with you now and find Kaiba then" Kristine grins and they went to Kaiba Corporation. As they expected, Kaiba was there only that he's outside the building. Of course, he can sensed that Yugi was there already with the rest of the gang.

"Yugi, I thought that when you send the Pharaoh to the Afterlife, everything will be over and we can all move on but…." Kaiba said, facing him

"But…?" Yugi questioned

"This is way too far and worst of all those stupid mages tried want to kill you. I won't stand to this farce. This is the future that all people should protect. I won't allow them to trample the people's future and worst of all letting them kill you. I won't. Yugi you're so gonna owe me for this" Kaiba stated then he grins.

"Kaiba, thanks" Yugi said.

"Well well well how touching" a voice rang out and in a whirl of flame the six mages appeared. Everyone gritted at them.

"The Darkness Game will begin once you enter the portal we set up for you. Once you get in, you will never come out unless you defeat all of us" Heishin said and the portal appeared behind them.

"This portal will lead you to the Shadow Realm where we lived of course. We'll be waiting for you" he added then they disappeared.

"T-t-t-he Shadow Realm" Jounouchi gulped

"They're insane!" Mai blurted

"Well, we don't have a choice do we?' Bakura said and Yugi agrees

"Let's go, there's no time to lose" Kristine stated and all of them entered the portal.

When they arrived, everyone was surprised to see that the Shadow Realm. It was full of darkness and screaming souls and worst of all blood was spreading all over. Malik, Mai, Bakura, Jounouchi, Kaiba, and Yugi were disgusted at the sight of it.

"So this is the Shadow Realm its way worst than the Dark Game" Kristine said

"The mages said that in order for the Shadow Realm to be fully opened. They have to kill me for that" Yugi growled. They continued to walk along until they came across a temple surrounded with water. They went inside and find themselves what it seems like an ocean palace.

"Welcome to my palace, isn't it beautiful" a voice rang out. Everyone turned around to see a mage dressed in blue robes.

"My name is Schemeton and this ocean will bury you deep" the mage said

"I like to see you try" Mailk said stepping forward.

"Don't forget that if you lose your soul will be sent to the Shadows with your 'yami'" Schemeton grinned and the soul of Mailk's yami emerged

"I want revenge Malik die... hell" Yami Malik seethes and normal Malik reeled in horror

"I've already overcome my past before and I'll do it again. I challenged you to a duel" Mailk declared

"Fine!" Schemeton said and a Duel Disk appeared on his arm ready to play

"Let's get this over with" Malik said as he activated his own Duel disk. Now they're ready to duel.

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry for the delay my second sister is hogging on the computer and also I'm making advance chapters as well. I promise your wait will be worth it. 


	29. Inevitable Past

XXIX. Inevitable Past

Malik and Schemeton set up their Duel Disks and now a coin appeared in the middle of the field.

"I choose heads" Schemeton declared and the coin was flipped. Unfortunately for Malik, he goes first.

"Since I have absorbed the power of the Millennium Necklace I can see your past and future" Schemeton added. Everyone gasps especially Kaiba who reeled in horror remembering his duel with Ishizu but Yugi wasn't surprised.

"That's impossible I thought all the items were buried under the pharaoh's tomb in the Valley of the Kings" Malik exclaimed

"That's true but unfortunately before the reign of Pharaoh Atemu, Nite Mare absorbed the power of all six of the items except one" Yugi explained

"In other words, the powers of the Millennium items were…taken?" Bakura asked

"Not exactly, only a portion of it" Yugi answered

"You said only six of the items which of the seven items they didn't absorbed?" Kristine questioned.

"The Millennium Puzzle" Yugi stated

"Enough talk, let's duel" Schemeton said impatiently

Both duelists draw their first five cards and since Schemeton goes first, he draws his sixth card.

"Hmm… I see your past is miserable, full of anger and hatred hehehe" Schemeton grinned

"Shut your piehole and begin your turn already, I have enough of that crap" Malik growled

"Fine but you do know you will lose" Schemeton said and both players draw their first five cards. Since he goes first, he draws his sixth card and adds it to his hand.

"First, I activate the field Magic Card: A Legendary Ocean!" Schemeton declared as the whole field is filled with water. There a city was standing there. Malik wonders how the field Magic Card works.

"Hmm…just like Mako" Jounouchi mused

"Now I summon Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 (1500 ATK/1300 DEF) in attack mode" Schemeton said as a plane monster with missiles on it. To Malik's surprise, his opponent's monster just increased its attack from 1500 to 1700 and its defense increased to 1300 to 1500.

"I thought so…" Yugi said

"What do you mean?" Malik asked

Yugi and Jounouchi looked at each other then thought it would be better if Malik knows it.

"It's the effect of a legendary Ocean: All water monsters gets an increase in attack and defense by 200 points plus it downgrades all water monsters by 1. In addition, it's treated as Umi" Yugi answered

"I would be careful if I were you" Jounouchi said grimly

"Your friends are right you should be careful for now I set a card face down. End turn" Schemeton said

"You're going to summon Revival Jam in defense and you're going to set a card" Schemeton thought, predicting his opponent's move

Malik draws his sixth card and as Schemeton predicted, he summoned Revival Jam in defense and sets a card face down

"This is not good if Schemeton predicts all Malik's moves, he'll be in such trouble" Kaiba noted

"Yugi, do you think Malik will win 'because I have a bad feeling about this" Jounouchi asked in concern.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kristine, Mai, and Bakura asked

"Remember Schemeton mentioned about he absorbed the Necklace's powers?" Yugi stated

"Yeah so…what's the problem?" Mai asked

"The Millennium Necklace has the power to predict any outcome of the past and future. In other words, Schemeton will know all Malik's moves and will counter them at the same time" Yugi answered, leering

"Wait a minute, that means…" Kristine blurted

"Yeah one thing, I'll bet he'll use psychology in this duel" Bakura said

"Let's just see what he'll do" Kaiba said, turning his eyes on Malik.

"I'll end my turn" Malik declared

"My turn, draw, I activate my face-down card Gravity Bind: As long as this card is on the field, monsters that are level 4 or above cannot attack" Schemeton declared

"But it won't work on Revival Jam, it's a level 3 monster" Malik protest

"I know and I set a card face down. Now before I attack, let me mention a little something, for every turn of mine, I'll predict something unimaginable. I see that you're a tombkeeper, grave protectors of the pharaoh's tomb. Yes, you resented the task and broke the law. Oooh, you're a bad boy" Schemeton said, wagging his finger at Malik.

"S-s-shut up you piece of trash" Malik suttered

"I thought so "Kaiba mused

"Time for your punishment, Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 direct attack to the player, Water Missile launch!" Schemeton declared and two missles hit Malik's chest reducing his life points to 6,300

"I can't believe it; t-t-this monster can do direct attacks!" Malik staggered, struggling to his feet

"It's my monster's effect: As long as 'Umi' is on the field, this monster can do direct attack" Schemeton explained

"This is really bad he can direct attack regardless that Malik has a monster on the field" Jounouchi said

"I'll end my turn by setting a card down!" Schemeton said. "Hmm you'll summon Bowganian in defense as well and you'll use the face face-down card which is the continous Trap Card: Nightmare Wheel but I already prepared for that" Schemeton added in thought.

Malik draws and observes the field. He knows that he couldn't let his opponent do another direct attack.

"First, I summon Bowganian in defense mode then I activate my face down trap card Nightmare Wheel: As long as this card is on the field, I can select one of your monsters. That monster cannot attack and you'll get 500 direct damage to your life points for every Stanby Phase of your turn" Malik declared and his trap card was about to chained Schemeton's monster

"Sorry but I already know that! Activate Trap Card: Dust tornado to destroy Nightmare Wheel!" Schemeton countered as a wind blows away Malik's trap

"In addition I can set 1 Magic or Trap Card from my hand" he added as he set a card

"Grrr... I'll activate the Magic Card: Dark Room of Nightmare and end my turn" Malik growled

"This is just the beginning my boy hahahahahaha" Schemeton laughed while Malik seethes


	30. Unavoidable

XXX. Unavoidable

Status: Schemeton has his full 8000 life points, 3 cards in hand, an active field Magic Card: A legendary Ocean, the Continous Trap Card: Gravity Bind and Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 in attack mode while Malik has Revival Jam and Bowganian all in defense position plus an active continous Magic Card: Dark Room of Nightmare. He has 4 cards in hand and 6300 life points.

"It's my turn now draw! I activate my face-down card: Tornado Wall: As long as 'Umi' is on the field, all battle damage will be reduced to zero means your direct attacks will be useless" Schemeton said. Malik fell silent at this.

"Because of your resent, you took the Millennium item leaving your older sister behind. Oh my, you're heartless aren't you leaving your poor sister behind" Schemeton scolded

"You----son of a bitch" Malik muttered darkly

"I'll set a card face-down and Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 direct attack to the player" Schemeton declared and its missles hit Malik big time reducing his life points to 4500 then he ends his turn.

"_Hmm… you're going to do a combo on your next turn… first you'll activate the effect of Bowganian and Dark Room of Nightmare's effect then you'll sacrifice Revival Jam to summon Helpoemer and set a card down" Schemeton said grinning_

Malik draws and wonders if his opponent is predicting all his moves. If he does, there's no way to evade it unless…

"Fist I activate the effect of Bowganian: For every Stanby Phase of mine, you'll get 600 direct damage to your life points. Even though you have Tornado Wall on the field, you still get effect damage from monsters, magic and trap" Malik explained and it sapped Schemeton's life points to 7400. "Furthermore, I activate Dark Room of Nightmare's effect: Other than Battle damage like card effects, I can inflict 300 additional damage to your life points except itself" he added and so his life points further dropped to 7100.

"_If he can predict my moves at least he can't read my mind" Malik said his thoughts were outside._

"_If you think you can prevent my prediction, you should think again" Schemeton smirked_

"I sacrifice Revival Jam to summon Helpoemer (2000 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode!" Malik declared and the little wiggly monster disappeared instead a grostesque monster with a cross stood up. "Now attack Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 with Cemetery Cross" He added and Helpomer sent a backlash on Schemeton's monster reducing him further to 6800 but he shrugs it off.

"I'll set a card down and end my turn" Malik said

"_One thing for sure, I bet that face down card is Mirror Force. I see that if I summon a higher attack monster you'll activate it. Sorry I won't bite at that" Schemeton said and draws_

"I have the card to eliminate him now but why bother when I can torment him from his unavoidable past" Schemeton thought

"I'll let him damage a bit furthermore for now and besides Tornado Wall can protect me from direct attacks any way" he added

"After you run away from your home, you began to gather many duelists who had desires of revenge or probably just as evil as you. At the same time you were trying to find the wretched pharaoh who put your life miserable or should I say hell. You also sworn the scars on your back that you'll kill him. Oh my very interesting" Schemeton said grinning

"I swear I'll sent your goddamn ass to hell" Malik spat at him angrily

"End turn" Schemeton said

At the sidelines, Yugi and the others were felling very uneasy now. Judging from the duel, it does not look good

"It's been a long time Malik acted like that and worst of all, Schemeton just mentioned Malik's sister. One more or maybe an insult of Malik's sister he's done for" Jounouchi said while Kaiba just crossed his arms

"Something's really fishy is going on and one thing that puzzles me until now, why would Schemeton would know about Malik's darker half and one thing that's also bugging me as well…" Yugi said, looking at the wall where Schemeton indicated where Yami Malik is.

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, it's really kinda strange but what's bugging you any way?" Mai questioned

"I don't know… if I know Yami Malik he couldn't be trapped easily plus how did Schemeton got the hands on him." Yugi stated

"Whatever it is, we'll find out anyway" Bakura said and the others agreed

"_What will you do?" Kaiba asked to Malik in thought_

"It's my turn, draw and I'll activate Bowganian and Dark Room of Nightmare's effect to reduce your life points" Malik said as Schemeton's life points reduced to 5900 but he still shrugs it off.

Now Malik looks at his hand cards: Continous Trap Card: The first Sacrophagus but he was a bit worried because Schemeton just ended his turn without summoning a monster, Next is the monster card: Gravekeeper Spy (1200 ATK 2000 DEF), Dark Coffin , the field Magic Card: Necrovalley and the card he just drew was the magic card: Pot of Greed.

"I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Malik said and he drew 2 cards from his deck. Now he held 7 cards in his hand

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn since I can't attack you due to that Trap Card" he added

"My turn, draw" Schemeton declared but Malik decided to activate one of his set cards

"Activate Trap Card: Coffin Seller: For every monster you sent to the graveyard, you'll get 300 direct damage to your life points." Malik said and he opened his set card revealing a lot of coffins.

"Well then I activate my set trap card: Shin Tsuen Fuu: I can choose 2 set Magic or Trap cards on the field and activate it. As long as this card is on the field, the chosen Magic or Trap Cards can't be activated and I choose your 2 face down cards" Schemeton countered, revealing a Chinese sealed pot tied up together then it went to Malik's 2 set cards and revealed itself. One is the trap card Mirror Force and the other one is the Magic Card: Jam Breeding Machine.

"Now then where was I, oh yes! Of all these years you were able to find the one who bears the pharaoh's vessel and challenged him to a duel everytime but you always lose so you decided to manipulate his friends to devastate him and that didn't work too so you decided to eliminate him yourself but you suffered dire consequences. Your beloved servant got hit on a fake powerful god card you made and your dark side emerge within you. You wicked than I thought you were" Schemeton said nastily

"Damn you … I'll send you to oblivion" Malik rasped, his voice went outrage

"_I'll give you torture until you were on your last legs"_ Schemeton thought then he ended his turn

"My turn draw!" Malik declared and Bowganian and Dark Room of Nightmnare sapped Schemeton's life points to 5000

"I activate the Magic Card: De Spell to destroy your field Magic Card: A legendary Ocean" he added but suddenly Schemeton began to counter

"Activate Quick play Magic Card: Mystical Space Thyphoon to destroy De Spell" Schemeton countered and Malik's magic card was destroyed.

Malik fell silent after Schemeton countered his attack. Still, he rather die fighting

"I won't change my monsters position and I set 1 card face down then I end my turn" Malik said grimly

"It's my turn my turn draw! Well it looks like I have to end this farce and I have tortured you long enough Mwahahahahaha" Schemeton laughed crazily

"What's with him?" Jounouchi asked

"…"was all they could say

"Now I sacrifice all 3 of my continous Trap Cards to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Mwahahaha" Schemeton laughed crazily again and now the three continous Trap Cards suddenly disappeared in a flaming blaze then a mighty red dragon appeared that looked like Osiris the Sky Dragon only that it has no second mouth

"**NO FRIGGIN WAY!** **That monster" **Jounouchi gasped uncomfortably

"Oh crappy hell! You've got to be kidding me" Kaiba shouted his teeth gritted

"This is way beyond normal" Bakura gasped

"This feeling I have a bad feeling about this" Mai said, clenching her fists

"Hmm…it's like the dark side of Osiris" Kristine said, her hands were shaking

"Oh for the sake of Jesus, that a hell lot of a monster. This is not good" Yugi gritted

"No way that dragon!" Malik said his voice went rasped

"This is the dragon who will meet your demise Mwahahahahaha" Schemeton laughed yet again crazily

* * *

spiritfire: hahaha I'm evil evil I tell ya just joking keep reading 


	31. Wrath of the Gods

XXXI. Wrath of the Gods

Schemeton just summoned Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Malik suddenly felt tremendous power from that monster. To everyone's surprise, Uria's attack and defense became 3000.

"What gives?" Malik blurted

"That's Uria's special effect: For every continuous Trap in my graveyard it increases attack and defense by 1000 points!" Schemeton said proudly, raising his arms as if he was praising to a god of heaven.

"In the graveyard! Goddammit! It's much harder than battling Osiris and its effect is almost similar. This is bad" Kaiba gritted clenching his fists

"Only heaven can help Malik now?" Mai said solemnly

Back at the duel, Malik is now sweating seeing Uria. It reminds him of the first God Card he used against the pharaoh but this time it looks like he's gonna get it. Suddenly, one of Malik's set cards Mirror Force was destroyed.

"Wha---! Malik's set card was destroyed but you activated the trap card: Shin Tsuen Fuu during your last turn. What gives?" Jounouchi questioned

"Actually that Trap Card states that 2 set cards can't be activated. When Schemeton sacrifices all 3 of his Continuous Trap Cards, the 2 set cards are only activated not destroyed" Yugi stated

"Then if that's the case, how did Malik's set card was destroyed all of a sudden it wasn't part of that card's effect?" Mai asked

"Oh that? Well it's Uria's second effect: Once per turn, it can destroyed 1 set Magic or Trap Card of my opponent. In addition, Magic and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to its effect" Schemeton explained putting his hands down.

"That would mean one thing: Malik can't counter. Even if he sets more set cards it won't work. The possibility of defending himself will be slim to none" Kristine said firmly

"Time for my battle phase, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames attack Helpoemer with Inferno Force!" Schemeton declared and Uria opened its mighty mouth and fried Malik's monster to crisp. Worst of all, he lost 1000 points bringing him down to 3,500.

"Activate, Helpoemer's effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, for every Stanby Phase of yours, 1 card will be discarded at random and send it to the graveyard but both players can't special summon it" Malik growled

"I'll end my turn for now" Schemeton chuckled

Stats: Schemeton still has 5000 life points and he has 4 cards in hand. He still has the field magic card: A legendary Ocean and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames with a whooping attack of 3000. Malik has 3,500 life points and also 4 cards in hand. He still has two active cards: the Magic card: Dark Room of Nightmare and the trap card: Coffin Seller plus 2 set cards.

"It's my turn now draw! Activate Magic Card: Emergency Provisions to send this set card to my graveyard. I don't need to tell you what that set card is" Malik said darkly and his set card was destroyed which is Jam Breeding Machine. So his life points were raised to 4500.

"_Damn it, if I set a card Uria will just destroyed it before I could counter. Based on Kristine's statement even if I set a lot of set cards it wouldn't work either"_ Malik thought then suddenly he caught a certain card in his eye.

"Activate Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand" Malik added then he drew 3 cards and discard 2 from his hand.

"Malik…." Yugi said in a worried tone

"_Sister, oh Ra how can I stop his prediction!" Malik paniked as his past life etched on his mind_

THE AFTERLIFE

Isis was in her room with Atemu when suddenly she felt something bizarre and yet painful.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Atemu asked

"Someone is using the necklace's power and I see someone is suffering from his past" Isis answered, for pain was etched on her face

"…Huh?" Atemu wondered then suddenly the Millennium Puzzle shot out a beam of light showing Malik and Schemeton dueling and it seems Malik is devastated and suffered very much.

"What is this?" Isis asked

"For some reason, the puzzle must have been trying to tell you something. And that man wearing blue robes…isn't he one of the mages?" Atemu questioned when the ex-pharaoh came in

"The two of you what are you… Oh Ra! It's Schemeton one of Heishin lackeys!" Aknamkanon blurted

"Father, what do you mean?" Atemu asked

"Remember what I told you that the mages absorbed the power of the 6 items" the ex-pharaoh stated. Atemu and Isis nodded.

"Each of the mages possesses one power of the items that means they can use it without problems. But half of the items will cause great pain to that wielder even if he/she is the present bearer" Aknamkanon said gravely. Suddenly, Isis collapsed from her seat.

"Isis, what's wrong!" Atemu gasped

"I'm alright" Isis said, staggering

"It looks like Schemeton did use the power of Isis' necklace. If this continues…. Oh Ra dang it" Atemu said, realizing what would happen

"Is that what I thought?" Aknamkanon questioned as he and his son's eyes meet.

"Isis' power will drain and her soul won't exist in this world. In the worst case, she'll go to oblivion" Atemu gritted.

BACK AT THE SHADOW REALM

Malik just activated Graceful Charity and now he held 5 cards in his hand. As usual, he activated Bowganian and Dark Room of Nightmare's effect reducing Schemeton's life points to 4100. As he stated before, he can't set any cards in his magic/trap slot as long as Uria is on the field

"_To tell you the truth, I already have one-fourth of the card that can destroy Uria. Unfortunately, I can't do anything unless I destroy it first. I have no choice" Malik said grimly_

"Hey, what's the delay!" Schemeton said impatiently

"I'll end my… turn" Malik gritted his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Then it's my turn, draw, due to your Helpoemer's effect I have to discard a random card from my hand and send it to the graveyard. Unfortunately, it wasn't a monster card so Coffin Seller's effect remains dormant.

"Time for you to taste the darkness within: Activate Magic Card Raigeki to destroy all your monsters on your side of the field" Schemeton roared with laughter as Malik's monsters were destroyed

"Oh no without any set cards, Malik will get a direct attack and this time it'll cost him big" Yugi panicked and at the same time he clenched his fist

"Uria, direct attack to the player. Inferno force!" Schemeton said menacingly. Uria opened its mouth and sends a blazing fire on Malik's whole body. It reminded him that time when Yami Malik used the Winged Dragon of Ra in phoenix mode which literally burned him.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF --- MALIK!" everyone screamed his name then flames began to subside. It seems that he's alright but suddenly blood was spitting out of his mouth at the same time his life points went down to 1500. They all know that one more attack and he's finished.

"Kaiba, you dueled with Ishizu before…how did you prevent her predictions?" Yugi asked

"The only way for Malik to get out f this situation is to find the unseen future for himself" Kaiba answered calmly but as calm as he is, his hand is trembling from the immense power of Schemeton's monster.

"One more hit and I'll lose. What should I do?" Malik gritted

"You just signed your death warrant and I must say this must be the monster that sealed your fate" Schemeton rasped, his grin is more grisly.

* * *

Card Corner:

Spiritfire: I forgot one thing I suppose I should tell you about the card huh well say no more.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Type: Pyro/Effect

Element: Fire

Attack X000 Defense X000

This card cannot be Normal Summon or Set. This card can only be summoned by sacrificing 3 Continuous Trap Cards on your side of the field. The attack and defense of this card increase by the number of Continuous Trap Cards in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 set magic or trap card on the field. Magic and Trap cards cannot be activated in response to this effect.

Kaiba: So I never thought this powerful card exist how pitiful of Malik…

Spiritfire: You forgot one thing; it's not a divine card unlike Osiris the Sky Dragon that would mean that monster can be destroyed such as Dark Hole or Raigeki.

Yugi: Interesting, is Malik gonna figure it out?

Malik (comes in the room with the others): Hey, what's up? And why are you guys talking to the author?

Yugi and Kaiba (turning their faces on me): Are you gonna tell him about that?

Spiritfire: Don't you dare tell him besides he can figure it out anyway

Malik (sweatdropping): What's wrong with the author anyway?

Spiritfire: Okay everybody OUT, OUT, OUT!

(Everyone left the room of the author)


	32. Unseen Future

XXXII. Unseen Future

Meanwhile in the Afterlife, Isis felt Malik's pain all over. Although she doesn't know him, she felt pity as well.

"Malik…judging from his current state he'll lose this fight" Atemu noted when Isis pressed her fingertips on her Millennium item

"Isis, what are you doing?" he asked

"Pharaoh, I don't know but I want to help him though I may be weak. I wish to protect him from Schemeton's powers. I can sense that's he's suffering right now and whatever method he used must have taken its toll" Isis said sadly, concern was on her face.

"_It's no surprise that she looks like Malik's sister and her concern to help" Atemu thought_

"Do you have an idea to repel Schemeton's powers?" Atemu asked smugly

"Only one, if he uses the necklace's power to predict the seen future then the only way is to use the power of my Millennium Necklace and make him seen the unssen" Isis grinned

"It's all or nothing then!" Atemu said giving encouragement to Isis and she began her concentration and focus on her item

Back at the Shadow Realm, Malik wiped the blood on his mouth and began to stand up. He stared angrily at his opponent then his thoughts went away for himself. Suddenly, he heard a voice, something very familiar yet very comfortable.

"_Here, here, come to me"_ said a sweet voice from Malik's head

"_Huh? What?" Malik wondered_

"_Close your eyes and you will see me" the voice spoke solemnly. So Malik closed his eyes and from what he seen, everything was dark until something or someone came._

_Please reach you, Northern lights_

"_Uh… sister?... no wait who are you?" Malik said groggily as Isis came to him_

"_My name is Isis and I was quite surprised that you called me sister" Isis grinned at him_

"_I…" Malik said and was about to say his name when Isis raised her hand._

"_There's no need to tell me who you are, I already know who you are: your name is Malik Ishtar, one of the tombkeepers who guards the pharaoh's tomb with your sister I might add. She does a lot look like me" Isis stated then images of Malik's mind began to appear from his past and present. He felt bad and ashamed_

_Two souls torn apart_

_Feelings of nowhere to go strangle my heart_

_Why did we meet this day?_

_  
The way to ask this question_

_Vanishes into clear shadow_

"_What's wrong?" Isis asked_

"_To tell you the truth, my past is still haunting me even though I tried to put it behind but was it really my future or my destiny to be stained" Malik said sadly_

"_Sometimes the past of a person is inevitable. No one knows for sure on how they end it. But it is not just for you to suffer" Isis said in a matter-of -fact tone_

"_Inevitable… I couldn't say much about that. I hated it and so is my destiny!" Malik growled _

"_Then what is destiny? Destiny is useless if you kept clinging on it. I only believe in change because it can make something impossible" Isis said seriously_

"_Change… huh" Malik muttered_

"_A person who clings to his/her destiny will have no future. Change is the only option they all have" Isis added._

_No need to waver_

_Though without any strength_

_You can find answers that you've looking for_

_After you've moved on_

"_Future…unseen destiny" Malik thought then realization struck him_

"_Isis, isn't there a way to change the path of a person who walked through their life. If the past doesn't matter then can I still find my unseen future or maybe my destiny" Malik pleaded_

_Love, sin, dreams, and darkness_

_Wear all of them now. And_

_At the moment when_

_Your power and my heart overlap,_

_Something will be born_

_Do you believe in destiny?_

"_Why do you think I'm here for?' Isis smiles at him_

"_You mean…" Malik's eyes widened and Isis nodded then suddenly the dark mind ends_

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you sleeping or something? Come on, it's still your turn" Schemeton shouted and Malik's eyes opened

"Was that a dream?" Malik asked himself then out of nowhere from his mind, an image suddenly etched on it. It was a green border with a lightning strike on it.

"What's this?" he asked himself. "Should I trust this?" he added then Malik saw something incredible, Uria was destroyed by that lightning he saw.

"Right, I think I recognized this, I should trust this one" Malik said and he picked one of his hand cards.

"I activate the Magic Card: Raigeki to destroy all your monsters on the field" Malik declared and a big lightning destroyed Schemeton's monster. Everyone gasped as Uria was destroyed

"So much for the dark side of Osiris, it's not even a divine monster to begin with you dumbass and yet it was destroyed by one of the powerful magic cards in Duel Monsters" Malik smirked

"Alright, way to go" Jounouchi cheered

"How did you know? I didn't predict that you would use Raigeki to destroy my monsters" Schemeton screeched

"I have my instincts and intuition on top of that" Malik replied smugly

"Did Malik knew that Uria would be affected by destructive cards like Raigeki?" Yugi asked

"Hmm…it looks like he did but judging from that … of course, he did it": Kaiba mused

"Did what?" Kristine asked

"He seen the unseen future with his own hands" Kaiba replied and smirking as well

_Light-green illusion_

_Surrounds this planet's softly_

"_Are you going to follow the same destiny?"_

_Singing voices sounds_

_From far, far away_

"Now I set 2 cards face down and a monster in defense positon. End turn" Malik said

"It's my turn draw!" Schemeton declared and discards due to Helpoemer's effect. Suddenly, Malik's trap card, Coffin Seller kicked in reducing his life points to 4700. "I activate the Magic Card: Premature Burial to resurrect the monster I discarded due to your Helpoemer's effect. Come out, Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (2100 ATK 1200 DEF) as a whale monster emerged from the waters armed with missiles. Also, his life points went down to 3900 due to Premature Burial's effect.

"Why would you bring that monster? You could have used this card to revive Uria" Malik exclaimed.

"True but since you were able to change the future I guess I can give credit for that but note this: I can revive Uria any time" Schemeton said while Malik stares daggers at him.

"Next, I summon Torpedo Fish (1000 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode" he added and a torpedo like fish appeared

"_I'm not that stupid I know your facedown monster is Newdoria if so I better destroy I before you could use it" Schemeton said grimly_

"I'll activate Orca's effect by offering Torpedo Fish as a Tribute, I can destroy I monster on the field namely your monster" Schemeton declared and Torpedo Fish disappeared and blasted Malik's facedown monster to smithereens

"In the name of Anubis, die! Orca, direct attack to the player Mega Missile launch" Schemeton hissed as his monster fired a missile on him

"Malik…no!" everyone gasped as Orca's attack hit him.

"Hehehehe! Hahahaha!" Malik laughed nastily

"Wha-What the?" Schemeton gasped. The others were very curious what happened. To their surprise, Malik's still in the game.

"I activated my trap card: Nutrient Z: I can only activate this card when battle damage of

my opponent is 2000 points higher. It can raised my life points by 4000 before damage calculation" Malik explained

"That means his life points went up to 5500 then it was reduced by 2100 so he still has 3400 life points. Great!" Mai said excitedly

"You son of a devil" Schemeton screeched

'Well you're a slimebucket" Malik taunted back

_It's too early_

_To give up_

_Let's entrust your hope on_

_Folding lights_

"End turn!" Schemeton gritted

The stats goes like this: Schemeton now has 3900 life points, 3 cards in hand, an active field magic cards: A legendary Ocean, and Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in attack mode while Malik has 3400 life points, 2 cards in hand, the 2 continuous cards: Dark Room of Nightmare and Coffin Seller.

"It's my turn now draw!" Malik declared.

"I'll show you the horror of being a tombkeeper, I activate my facedown Trap card: The First Sarcophagus!" he said grimly and a stone casket resembling an Egyptian Coffin appeared

""What the hell is that thing?" Schemeton asked, dumbfounded

"Hehehe, During the End Phase of your turn, as long as this card is on the field, I'll be able to bring another Sarcophagus card from my hand or my deck. When all 3 of them are on the field it'll be over" Malik said suddenly went insane

"Oh boy, he got demented. This is bad" Yugi and Jounouchi sighed

"Okay.. now you're mad" Schemeton whispered hoping he did not hear him

"Then I activate the Magic Card: Nightmare Steel Cage to prevent your attack for 2 turns then I end my turn" Malik added, still insane

"My turn then draw!" Schemeton said and discards again due to Helpoemer's effect. Unfortunately for him it was a monster card so Coffin Seller's effect kicked in reducing his life points to 3600. "I'll shift my monster in defense and set a card down. End turn" He added

"Oh you end your turn well then, I call upon the Second Sarcophagus" Malik said and the casket opened another coffin

"My turn then, draw!" Malik said and he draws. "I activate the magic card: Pot of Avarice to bring back 5 cards from my graveyard after which I shuffled my deck and draw 2 cards from my deck." He added and so he chose his 5 cards and put it back on his deck, shuffled them and draws 2 cards giving him a total of 4 cards.

"Next, I activate the Magic Card: Card Destruction, both players must discard their entire hands and draw the same number." Malik said and so he discarded his 3 cards so did Schemeton.

"I'll end my turn for now" Malik sneered

"_Damn, due to Nightmare Steel Cage's effect I can't attack so I have no choice but to use this" Schemeton growled_

"I activate my facedown card Monster Reborn to revive Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in attack mode and I'll end my turn" Schemeton declared and so Nightmare Steel Cage disappears also the third Sarcophagus appeared.

"The circle is complete now I sacrifice all 3 of them to summon my mighty monster. Come out, Spirit of the Pharaoh (2500 ATK 2000 DEF)" Malik yelled and so the 3 sarcophagus vanished in a blink of light then suddenly a mystical monster appeared wrapped in bandages holding a staff.

_And just feel silently now_

_Your dream which will come true sometime_

_Your decision. My hesitation_

_Believe in the way_

_That encounter indicates you_

_I live with facing my destiny_

"Because he was successfully special summoned, I can Special Summon 4 level 2 or lower Zombie type monsters in my graveyard and specifically I summon 2 Pharaoh's Servant (900 ATK 0 DEF) and 2 Pharonic Protector (900 ATK 0 DEF) all in attack position" Malik added

_And just feel silently now_

_Your dream which will come sometime_

_Your dream. My hesitation_

_Believe in the way_

"And now time to die! Activate Magic Card: Raigeki well I DON'T need to tell you what it does" Malik said still demented

"What then that means that was the card that you brought back from the Pot of Avarice Magic Card" Schemeton gasped and as a result all his monsters were destroyed

"Wait! Don't be so hasty!" Schemeton panicked

_Love, sin, dream and darkness_

_Wear all of them now. And_

_At the moment when_

_Your power and my heart will overlap_

_Something will be born_

_Do you believe in destiny?_

"Too little, too late, All my monsters direct attack to the player" Malik said icily and Schemeton's life points went to zero. Malik thanks Isis in his head who disappears. In addition, the wall behind Schemeton began to crack. Apparently, he was right one thing, it was Yami Malik who was stuck on the wall

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING ME STUCK ON THIS CRAPPY WALL!" Yami Malik shouted and he lunged Schemeton's neck chocking him to death. Also the shadows took his soul.

"Looks like it's over" Bakura noted

"Well, well, well I never thought I would visitors from the other side. This would be interesting" Yami Malik sneered noticing Malik and the others

spiritfire: The song I put is the translated song of Shaman King second starting song Northern Lights and I wonder what Yami Malik plans with the gang R & R soon


	33. Dark and Dark

XXXIII. Dark and Dark

Yami Malik just noticed that Yugi and the others are here and it seems that things are very interesting to him. As for the others, they haven't forgotten the last time they saw him.

"I never thiught that I would have visitors from the other world, I suppose I should thank my weaker half for defeating that detestable mage" Yami Malik smiles nastily at them

"Stop your babbling, we didn't come here to save you" Kaiba leered

"Heh, you haven't changed one bit, Seto" Yami Malik said still smiling

"So what are you lot doing here? It's not like you to come here" he added

"It's none of your business" Malik said

"My my my, you became more stubborn the last time I saw you" Yami Malik grinned nastily

"Shut up" Malik growled

"We better get moving before he poisoned our minds" Mai said in an anger tone

"Wait!" Yami Malik said and the others turned around. It was not like him to wait

"You do know that we're going ?" Kristine leered

"I forgot one thing to tell you: This Shadow Realm is beginning to weaken and the souls that the pharaoh, the thief and myself that we sentare going to be weaken" Yami Malik explained

"And why would you tell us because..." Bakura leered, curious of what Yami Malik would say

"Let's just say those 'mages' disturbed my sleep and my relaxation and I owe you a big debt from my weaker half" Yami Malik stated

"Stop calling me that or else" Malik growled even more

"My, how threatening!" Yami Malik grinned

"Will you just shut up!" Yugi hissed

"Well, it looks like you have the nerve to say that but nevertheless I'm warning you this: those mages will do anything to to destroyed 3 worlds namely: your home in Domino, Egypt and of course, this realm itself" Yami Malik said and he vanished without a second thought

"Do you think we should trust his words?" Jounouchi asked

"I don't know but it looks like we have to anyway" Mai said and so the gang went on to find the rest of the remaining mages.

---

Back in the Afterlife, the Millennium Puzzle just had a sudden shutdown and Isis is now resting on her room

"So far Malik was able to win this round but I don't know what will happen to the others. I hope and I also wished them luck especially to Yugi" Atemu said as he looked at his window palace

---

"Malik, you okay now?" Jounouchi asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry" Malik replied

"That's a relief" Yugi said as they continued to walked along

"Hey guys, what's that?" Kristine asked pointing at some temple in the desert

"Hmm..it could be a trap" Kaiba noted

"But we really have to get going anyway" Bakura stated and they agree

At the temple, there was someone wearing a mask who was watching Yugi and the others. It seems that she's been waiting for them

"Hmph, looks like Schemeton has been defeated and he even brought the soul of Yami Malik which is the result of his death. No matter I'll defeat them here and fulfill Master Dark Nite's wishes to eliminate the reincarnated Pharaoh" Martis said

Back at the Shadow Realm, Yugi and the others arrived at the temple in the desert where Kristine indicated. Jounouchi was about to knocked the door when suddenly the door opened by itself

"Okay way creepy" Jounouchi whispered to Yugi even so they must go on. There they saw a mage dressed in yellow wearing a mask on her face

"Welcome to my desert temple, it seems that you defeated Schemeton I'll give you credit for that" Martis said

"What do you want?" Jounouchi said angrily

"The reincarnated pharaoh's soul of course" Martis answered pointing to Yugi

"Sorry but you're going through me first!" Mai said and she stepped in

"Hmm..looks like I have no choice but to duel you. Alright I accept" Martis said and both women set their Duel Disks

"You have no idea what you have stepped into" she added

"So what? I'll just beat you up and get this over with" Mai said

"We'll see about that!" Martis said and they stare daggers at each other

"I hope Mai will be alright" Jounouchi said

"I hope so too" Yugi added


	34. Ladies' Fight

XXXIV. Ladies' Fight

Warning: Mai's opponent is a vampire freak

"Let's get this over with" Mai yawned at Martis

"Shut up you bitch and deeply you should regret it" Martis hissed at her and so they set their Duel Disks then a holographic coin appeared on the field

"I call heads" Mai said and so the coin was flipped. It was heads well fortunately for Mai. Both players drew their first five cards and since Mai goes first, she draws her sixth card.

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to be a catfight?" Kristine sighed

"Go for it, Mai we're rooting for ya!" Jounouchi cheered

"Well well I never thought you would have some fans out there" Martis said nastily on her

"Shut it!" Mai growled and she began her turn

"I summon The Unfriendly Amazon (2000 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack position" Mai declared and a woman wielding a sword appeared ready to fight. "And I set 2 cards down and end my turn"

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Martis declared. "I activate the field Magic Card: Wasteland!" she added and so the entire field is filled with desert terrain. Mai wonders what that card can do

"I'll tell you the effect later for now I set a card facedown and a monster in defense position. My turn is over, your move" Martis said

"My turn, draw" Mai said and observes the field around them

"_I better be careful from here. Something really fishy here. I wonder how the field Magic Card works. This is the first time I encounter this kind of a duelist. If so, this will determine what kind of deck she runs" Mai said in contemplation._

"Okay, I activate my face down Magic card, Rush Recklessly to increase one of my monsters attack by 700 points. In addition, I activate my other facedown Magic card as well Scapegoat to Special Summon 4 Sheep tokens on the field in defense position. The only problem is I cannot summon any monster once I use this card but I can still attack" Mai declared as 2 of her cards flipped face up increasing Unfriendly Amazons attack to 2700 points and at the same time, 4 Sheep tokens appeared on Mai's field.

"In order for my Unfriendly Amazon to attack, I must sacrifice 1 monster on my side of the field so Unfriendly Amazon attack that face down monster!" she added and so it revealed that it was Giant Soldier of Stone (1300 ATK 2000 DEF) even though it's attack and defense increased by 200 points making it to 1500 ATK 2200 DEF. Still it was destroyed.

"Well you smashed my powerful defense monster and I think I'm beginning to understand why you use the Rush Recklessly Magic Card" Martis said sly and Mai just stares daggers at her.

"That's right, the Field Magic Card I activated in the previous turn. I'll tell you its effect: This card increases all Rock, Zombie and Dinosaur type monsters attack and defense by 200 points" Martis explained to her

"But my monster said that it doesn't want to go down to the graveyard so I activate my Trap Card: Michizure" Martis said slyly again. Suddenly, a chasm opened at Mai's monster and Unfriendly Amazon fell to the pit.

"What did you do?' Mai asked, growling at the same time

"This card can be only activated when one of my monsters were sent to the graveyard, it allows me to destroy your monster as well" Martis said now smirking at her

"Bitch!" was Mai could say to her

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn!" Mai declared

It's Martis' turn and draws. "I summon Vampire Lady (1550 ATK 1550 DEF) in attack position" she said and a woman with deep green hair and wore a dress similar to bat's wings. She has small traces of canines protruded between them.

"Ugh! She really makes me sick" Mai barfed

"I wouldn't be too sure about that and so due to my field Magic Card her attack and defense will increase" Martis said as her monster increased to 1750 attack and defense

"Now for my battle phase, Vampire Lady attack suck the blood on the Scapegoat to my right" Martis said and so Vampire Lady feasted on Mai's monster as it was destroyed

"Ugh! That's gross" Jounouchi barfed

"And now I'll end my turn turn" she added

"Okay my turn draw!" Mai said and sees her card. "I summon Birdface (1600 ATK 1600 DEF) in defense position" she said as a birdlike human appeared on the field then she ended her turn.

"My turn draw! I summon another Vampire Lady in attack position" Martis declared as another monster appeared on her field and thanks to her field Magic Card, its attack and defense increase to 1750.

"Now Vampire Lady attack 2 of her Scapegoat now and drain their blood" Martis hissed and so her monsters ate or should I say smashed Mai's monsters. Mai has 1 Scapegoat and Birdface on the field. (Note: Martis has 2 monsters so she can attack 2 of Mai's monsters). Martis ended her turn and Mai draws her card

"_I see now because of the field Magic Card her monsters get a power boost" Mai noted_

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800 ATK 1050 DEF) in attack position" Mai said as a stern looking woman with wings on her back appeared, ready to fight.

"Dunames Dark Witch attack Vampire Lady with Star Crusher!" Mai declared and Martis was shocked as her monster was destroyed reducing her life points to 7950 then she ends her turn

"My turn, draw!" Martis said and draws. "I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack position (1800 ATK 1500 DEF)" as a mummified monster appeared on the field and increased its attack and defense to 2000 ATK and 1700 DEF

"First Vampire Lady attack Birdface!" Martis said and Vampire Lady destroys Mai's monster.

"I activate Birdface's effect: When it is destroyed as a result of battle, I can select 1 'Harpie Lady' from my deck and add it to my hand" Mai said and so she searches her deck for her signature monster and adds it to her hand. Now she held five cards in her hand

"I'm not finished yet! Regenerating Mummy attack Dunames Dark Witch, Constriction Wrap!" Martis declared but suddenly to her surprise, Mai began to smile and all of a sudden crystal walls appeared on Mai's side of the field reducing Martis' monster to 1000 attack points.

"Dunames Dark Witch, Counterattack" Mai countered and as a result Regenerating Mummy was destroyed in a heap

"What did you do?" Martis shouted hysterically

"Simple, I activated my Trap Card: Mirror Wall, I can only activate this card during Battle Phase. With it, it has the power to reduce my opponent's monster attack by half" Mai smirked nastily at her

"Damn you, bitch" Martis hissed

"And so do you" Mai taunted back as Martis' life points went down to 7150

"_Grrr….Most of my hand cards are too useful and I can't summon any more looks like I can't evade a direct attack. Might as well set a card down to save it" Martis noted_

"I'll set card card down for later" Martis said and now it's Mai's turn. She draws her card from her deck and adds it to her hand

"In order to maintain the effect of my trap card, I must pay 2000 of my life points during my Standby Phase" Mai said as her life points decreased to 6000.

"That's a quarter of Mai's life points, why would she do that?" Jounouchi asked

"There has to be a good reason for her to pay such life points anyway we'll know it for sure" Yugi stated and Jounouchi agrees

"_I won't summon Harpie Lady yet because I don't have Elegant Egotist yet but I'll use my other monsters to give her a direct attack but her facedown card looks suspicious. I'll force her to reveal it for me" Mai said in thought_

"First I'll activate a Magic Card: De Spell and my aim is your facedown card: If it's a magic card, it is destroyed but if it isn't it is returned to its original position so cough it up" Mai said and Martis growled in frustration.

"Why didn't you destroy my field Magic Card?" Martis asked angrily

"I don't mind having that card on the field besides I have other plans and I have my ways to destroy it" Mai answered sternly.

"Come on, reveal you facedown card now" Mai added and so Martis pressed a button on the Duel Disk. Everyone was watching curiously as the set card revealed itself. Unfortunately, it was a Magic Card: Book of Moon so it is destroyed.

"You little--- you'll pay for this I would have used this card to prevent any damage and at the same time remove your monster in a process" Martis said, going hysterical again

"Yugi, what does this card do any way? This is the first time I heard it" Kaiba asked

"The Book of Moon is a quick-play magic card which allows 1 monster to go in a facedown defense. If Martis used this on Mai's monster, she would prevent any damage to her life points" Yugi answered

""You're such a helpless bitch and now I summon Harpie Lady (1300 ATK 1400 DEF) and I activate the Magic Card: Cyber Shield to increase Harpie Lady's attack by 500 points" Mai said as Harpie's attack rose to 1800 ATK.

"Now for my battle phase, Dunames Dark Witch and Harpie Lady direct attack to the player!" Mai declared and Martis felt a lot of pain as her life points reduced to 3350 (Note: 7150 – 1800 5350 – 1800 3550)

"Now I end my turn" Mai said

Stats: Mai has 6000 life points. On her field was Dunames Dark Witch and Harpie Lady equipped with the Magic Card: Cyber Shield plus the continuos Trap Card: Mirror Wall and she has 3 cards left in her hand while Martis has the field Magic Card: Wasteland, no monsters and 4 cards in hand. She has 3350 life points left and now it's her turn to draw.

"Activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Martis said as she drew 2 cards and she smiles at her additional hand. (She has 6 cards now by the way)

"It's time to suck your blood out for now I activate the Magic Card: Remove Trap to destroy 1 face up Trap Card on the field and naturally I choose your Mirror Wall" she added as Mai's Trap Card was smashed

"It's time to pay you back the damage you gave me so I'll activate another Magic Card: Dark Hole to destroy all your monsters on the field." Martis snickered at her

"Oh no!" Yugi panicked

"Mai!" Jounouchi yelled as all of her monsters were destroyed in a blink of an eye

"How do you feel now, you piece of shit!" Martis smirked broadly at her

"Shut the hell up" Mai growled fiercely at Martis

"And now I activate the magic of Cost Down!" Martis said

"Cost Down, I know what that means" Kaiba gritted

"By discarding 1 card from my hand I can downgrade my monsters in my hand by 2 levels" Martis said as she discarded 1 card

"I summon Vampire Lord (2000 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack position" Martis laughed crazily as a male vampire with sky blue hair appeared on the field

"Okay I think she's giving me the creeps already" Bakura shuddered

"That's why you should never meddle with a woman who very crazy at a particular thing" Kristine sighed. _"Mai, you better be careful because from this point on she'll suck the life out of you" she added_

"And now Vampire Lord's attack and defense will increase by 200 points thanks to my field Magic Card: Wasteland" she added as her monster increased to 2200 ATK and 1700 DEF respectively.

"Vampire Lord suck the blood of her life points!" Martis declared as Vampire Lord bite Mai's neck reducing her life points to 3800.

"Now I know I should never make women very angry" Jounouchi gulped

"You said it it's a good thing my sister isn't like that" Malik said, sweatdropping

"**DIE DIE I WANT YOUR BLOOD FOR MY EXISTENCE I DON"T NEED THE POWER OF THE ABSORBED MILLENNIUM SCALES FOR ME TO WIN MWAHAHAHA!" **Martis said frantically

"Oh my God! She got snapped" Jounouchi shivered, his fear went up

"What should I do?' Mai gritted

spiritfire: Okay another chappie done hehehe just keep R&R Mwahahaha blech


	35. Choice

XXXV. Choice

spiritfire: Whoa, 50 reviews already, that's cool but I only wish more readers would read this story though oh well you can't have everything.

And on with the story:

"I forgot one thing to tell you, I activate Vampire Lord's effect: When this monster inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can declare one type of card whether it's a monster, magic, or trap and once I declare the type, you must discard it from your hand and sent it to the graveyard" Martis howled with laughter

"Oh shoot!" Mai growled

"So I declare that you should discard a Magic Card from your hand!" Martis said and Mai grunted as she discarded the field Magic Card: Harpie's Hunting Ground from her hand to her graveyard

"I'll set my last card in my hand face down and end my turn" Martis declared

"It's my turn now! Draw" Mai said and she picked one of her hand cards

"I set a monster in defense and set 2 cards face down End turn" Mai said grimly

"My turn, draw!" Martis hissed

---

Meanwhile in the gloomier place of the Shadow Realm, Anubiusius and Atenza were watching Martis' duel in the shadow portal a.k.a portable cameras with no technology

"Oh no, Martis went 'this' crazy again. Since when was the last time she did that" Anubiusius said

"Ever since her loved one betrayed her and when Kepura wreaked her temple 3000 years back" Atenza sighed

"It took Master Heishin's efforts to do all that but now I don't think Martis will ever use the power of the Millennium Scales since she is in this state" Anubiusius stated

"Let's see how her opponent will overcome this" Atenza said and they continue to watch

---

Back at the duel, Martis stared at the card she drew. It was the monster she was hoping for: Vampire Genesis (3000 ATK 2100 DEF). But she can't use its effect so she decided to pass her turn

"My love, why did you betrayed me?' Martis said crazily

"Uh? What's up with her?" Jounouchi asked, dumbfounded at Martis reaction

"_Hmmm…her loved one could it be that she lost the one she loved is it?" Mai thought_

"Martis, will you please stop your crazy talk and what are you talking about your loved one heh?" Mai asked

"Since you're going to lose, I'll cut this short my loved one betrayed me because he died to save another filthy woman" Martis said still her voice from crazy into ice

"….I see well there's no point of going this further so I activate the field Magic Card: Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Mai declared and suddenly Martis' field Magic Card was destroyed instead it was replaced with some plain ground and Vampire Lord's attack and defense went back to its original 2000 ATK and 1500 DEF

"…You have no chance against me my love the Vampire Lord will never be destroyed" Martis said crazily again

"Gosh, she's a lunatic" Jounouchi sweatdropped

"Hmph, is that all you could say just because you're loved one betrayed you, you think you owe him. You must be crazy then in that case I'll finish this off now" Mai said staring daggers at her

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT I"VE BEEN THROUGH" Martis yelled at her

"Say it what you will it won't change anything" Mai said.

"I activate my face down card: Monster Reborn to revive Harpie Lady to the field" she added and her signature monster came back to life. Suddenly, Harpie's attack and defense went up by 200 points making it to 1500 ATK and 1600 DEF. Also, Martis' set card was destroyed as well.

"My set card was destroyed but how?" Martis howled with anger

"It's the effect of my field Magic Card: Whenever Harpie Lady is normal or special summon. I can destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field. In addition, all Winged Beast type monsters will increase their attack and defense by 200 points." Mai explained

"_Martis, I will free you from this state even though you're a crazy lunatic" Mai added_

"It won't be enough!" Martis said

"I know so I summon Cyber Harpie (1800 ATK 1300 DEF) in attack mode" Mai declared as an armored Harpie appeared on the field. With the field Magic Card, her attack rose to 2000 ATK and 1500 DEF

"Next I activate the Magic Card I held back few turns before: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Mai added as she drew 2 cards. Now she held 2 cards. (A/N: In case you were wondering, Pot of Greed is the only card Mai has in her hand)

"I activate Magic Card: Elegant Egotist to Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950 ATK 2100 DEF) by sacrificing my Harpie Lady on the field in attack mode" Mai added as Harpie Lady shone with a bright light as she began to multiply. Also her attack became 2150 ATK 2300 DEF due to Mai's field Magic Card

"And now, I activate my other set card, the magic of Triangle Ecstasy Spark: Until the End Phase of my turn the attack of Harpie Lady Sisters' attack will temporarily increased to 2700!" she added and Harpie Lady Sisters' attack rose further to 2700

"Now Harpie Lady Sisters attack Vampire Lord with Triangle X attack!" Mai said and her Harpie's destroyed Martis' monster

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Martis wailed in torment as her life points went down to 2650.

"Now Cyber Harpie, direct attack to the player Elegant Claw!" she added as her opponent's life points reduced further to 650

"End turn" Mai said grimly as Harpie Lady Sisters attack went back to its original attack

Stats: Mai has 3800 life points left and no cards in hand. On her field was the field Magic Card: Harpie's Hunting Ground and her monsters are Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady Sisters on the field while Martis has dangerously 650 life points left and no monsters on the field but she has 1 card in hand.

"It's my turn now, draw!" Martis said, now her voice was dripping venom

"Vampire Lord won't be resurrected anymore because he wasn't destroyed by my opponent's card effect but he will be reborn" Martis said, her voice was really in venom

"Huh?" Mai wondered

"I remove Vampire Lord from play to Special Summon his true form: Come out! Vampire Genesis" Martis declared as Vampire Lord was removed from her graveyard. Her monster emerged from the field. It was very muscular with purple biceps looking very fierce.

"Vampire Genesis destroy Cyber Harpie with Fist of Darkness" Martis declared and her monster pummelled Mai's monster reducing her life points to 2800

"End turn so what will you do?" Martis said crazily

"Mai, do something, this is getting out of hand" Jounouchi yelled frantically

"Shut up!" Martis hissed and used her magic to slam Jounouchi on the wall.

"Jounouchi! Are you alright!" Yugi and Bakura asked, running to him

"Y—y-yeah, I'm okay" Jounouchi said weakly

"Don't you dare involve him in our fight!" Mai said angrily

"Oh is he that special to you well then I'm going to raise the stakes: If you lose this duel, I'll make my monster destroy you and your loved one and all of you will go to hell for all eternity hahahahaha" Martis laughed wickedly

"You're despicable" Mai said, now her anger went to furious expression on her face

"End turn!" Martis said

"_This is it, I have to draw the one card to save her from insanity" Mai said as she closed her eyes and draws_

"I set a card down and end my turn" Mai said and now it's Martis' turn to draw

"Vampire Genesis attack Harpie Lady Sisters!" Martis declared

"No way, Activate Trap Card: Windstorm of Etaqua to change all my opponent's face up monsters on the field. Since your monster is in attack mode, it'll automatically change to defense" Mai countered as a bird appeared on the field and Vampire Genesis halted the attack

"Grrr... you "Martis growled and ended her turn

"My turn, draw" Mai declared and was surprised at the card she drew

"Alright this is it; it's time to stop your insane nonsense. I'll end this duel now. Activate Magic Card: Premature Burial: By paying 800 of my life points I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard" Mai said and her life points dropped to 2000.

"Special Summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!' Mai said and Harpie's attack rose to 1500.

"Harpie Lady Sisters attack and destroy Vampire Genesis! Triangle X attack "Mai declared

"NO, my monster" Martis wailed

"And now Harpie Lady finish it now direct attack to the player" Mai declared and finally Martis lost the duel

"Mai you did it" Yugi exclaimed but Mai whet to Jounouchi

"Huh? Mai?" Yugi wondered

"Are you alright?" Mai asked in concern to Jounouchi

"Of course I'm alright, I'm not that easy to get down on the ground" Jounouchi said proudly but all of a sudden Mai pounded him on the head

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Jounouchi yelled

"For disturbing the duel that's what it is" Mai sniggered at him

"Why.. what makes you so strong? Am I wrong in my own choices" Martis asked weakly

Mai turned around to her opponent and said: "I have someone to protect and I now have friends to share my problems your choices are different from mine. We chose our own path of living"

"Your own path huh…" Martis said but all of a sudden the souls of the Shadow Realm devoured her whole body

"Looks like she never get the choice she wanted" Jounouchi said standing up

"Yeah, I hope she learns her lesson let's get out of here" Mai said and the others left Martis' temple which disappeared

At Anubiusius' temple, a mummified mage shut off the shadow portal and as for Atenza, he gave his fellow mage some words

"Martis has failed you better improved for the next duel or Master Heishin will kill us" Atenza said as he left

"Don't worry I won't fail this time and for sure the reincarnated pharaoh will die as planned" Anubiusius said

spritfire: Another chappie done well looks like Mai's finished R x R okay


	36. Life is Just a Game

XXXVI. Life is Just a Game

As the others were walking at the Shadow Realm, Bakura wonders how will he duel because he hasn't duelled before due to his darker half. Despite of this, he felt perplexed from that point of view. Yugi noticed that Bakura is in deep thought.

"Bakura is something wrong?" Yugi asked

"Um…it's nothing" Bakura answered solemnly

"You know better than that" Yugi said grinning at his friend

Bakura breathes and sighs then said: "I guess every time I talk to you, I really have nothing to hide"

"Hey, you guys, what are you doing we're going to leave leave you guys behind?" Jounouchi shouted at them

"Don't worry about us we'll catch up with you guys" Yugi shouted back at his best friend

"You're too loud bonkotsu (underdog)!" Kaiba grunted

"What did you say?" Jounouchi asked angrily at Kaiba but he shrugs it off

"Maa Maa (Now Now) this isn't the---"Bakura said when they didn't noticed that they arrived at the temple

"Uh never mind" Jounouchi gulped as the gang went in

"I've been waiting for you now before you say anything let me introduce yourself my name is Anubiusius and I choose the white spiky haired guy to duel with me" the mages said wearing a lot of bandages around him

"Bakura…" Yugi said in a worried tone

"I'll be fine" Bakura said as he walked forward

"Before we begin, I need to know more about you…" Anubiusius said and suddenly there was a bright light shone around him. It struck Bakura's mind as images of his past reoccurred to him

"I see… you had a persistent and nasty darker half the king of thieves himself my how intriguing" Anubiusius said and he sets up his Duel Disk

"Shut the hell up" Bakura growled as he sets up his Duel Disk as well. A familiar coin appeared and Bakura declared tails. The coin was flipped and it was indeed tails.

"If you try to fight, I'll shatter your delusions grandeur" Bakura quoted

"Whatever I'm a very impatient man so let's get this over with" Anubiusius said menacingly and both players draw their first five cards and Bakura draws his sixth card

"I set a monster in defense and set 2 cards down End turn" Bakura declared

"Alright, my turn draw!" Anubiusius said

"Wait! I activate my trap card: Destiny Board" Bakura countered and a ghost creature appeared holding the letter F

"What's that?" Anubiusius asked

"At the end of each of my opponent's turns, I can place 1 'Spirit Message' card from my hand or my deck face-up on the field. If one of the Spirit Message is in my deck, I can shuffle my deck then…" Bakura said icily

"I'll finish this duel in 5 turns" he added

"Oh crud! Well then I activate the field Magic Card: Forest!" Anubiusius declared and suddenly the entire field is filled with many trees

"As long as this card is on the field, all Insect, Plant, Beast-Warrior and Beast type monsters will increase their attack and defense by 200 points" he added but Bakura ignores him

"I summon Beaver Warrior (1200 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode and due to my field magic card its attack and defense will become 1400 ATK and 1700 DEF" Anubiusius said as his monster got powered up

"Beaver Warrior attack the face down monster Beaver Slash!" he declared but all of a sudden Bakura's face up monster was an insect as well and it destroyed Beaver Warrior in the process.

"What the?" Anubiusius growled

"The monster you destroyed is Man-Eater Bug (450 ATK 600 DEF) and once it's flipped I can destroy 1 monster on the field regardless of the position namely your Beaver Warrior" Bakura chuckled nastily

"I guess being with the king of thieves has finally paid off" he added as his eyes became malice

"Wow, I never knew Bakura can do that" Jounouchi said in awe

"Neither do I" Malik added

"Grrr… I set a card face down and end my turn" Anubiusius growled

"Did you say 'end turn' then I placed the Magic Card; Spirit Message 'I' from my hand" Bakura chuckled as another letter appeared on the field

"My turn then, draw!" Bakura declared and draws

"I set a monster in defense and end my turn" Bakura yawned

"Don't look down on me!" Anubiusius growled and draws. _"Oh shit, with Destiny Board on the field, I can actually lose the duel. Actually, there's another way so…"_

"I activate the Magic Card: De Spell to destroy the magic of Spirit Message 'I'" he smirked broadly

"I knew you would do that so I activate the Trap Card: Magic Jammer, by discarding 1 card from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a magic card and destroy it" Bakura countered and so he discarded 1 card from his hand and Anubiusius' De Spell card was negated and destroyed

"Crap" Anubiusius retorted but Bakura just ignored him

"Grrr… I summon a monster in defense and end my turn" Anubiusius growled and so Bakura activated the 3rd letter: Spirit Message 'N' this time from his deck

"Since one of the Spirit Message is in my deck, I can shuffle them" Bakura said the he took his cards form the Duel Disk and shuffle them then he put it back on the slot

"My turn draw! Activate Magic Card: Nightmare Steel Cage to prevent you from attacking in 2 turns but the good part for you is I can't attack your monsters either so I Flip Summon my defense monster: Sonic Jammer ( 350 ATK 650 DEF)" Bakura said as a mechanical insect appeared on the field and sending electronic waves at Anubiusius Magic/ Trap slot

"What the hell!" Anubiusius gasped

"Because I Flip summon this monster you can't activate any Magic Cards until the end of the End Phase of the next turn" Bakura added

"Hmph… he's not a strong opponent to begin with" Kaiba mumbled

"End turn" Bakura said his eyes still in malice

"My turn draw" Anubiusius declared and sees his card. _"Time to finish this fast"_

"Boy you have no idea who you're dealing with" Anubiusius said. Suddenly, he has shone with a golden aura and hit Bakura on the chest

"Bakura!" Yugi panicked as the impact hit him

"Ugh! That really hurt" Bakura growled

"Now I activate the Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2 from my hand" Anubiusius said as he draw 2 cards then he picked one of the cards from his hand

"Activate Magic Card Monster Reborn to Special Summon my Ultimate Creature! Come out, Sengenjin (2750 ATK 2500 DEF)" Anubiusius declared as a bluish monster appeared on the field. Also its attack and defense became 2950 ATK 2700 DEF respectively

"You're lucky that your Magic Card is still in effect so I end my turn" Anubiusius said menacingly and the 4th letter appeared: Spirit Message 'A'

Stats: Both players have untouched 8000 life points. On the Bakura's field were Sonic Jammer in attack mode and the 4 letters of Destiny Board plus the Magic Card Nightmare Steel Cage and has 2 cards in hand while Anubiusius has the field Magic card: Forest, a monster in defense, Sengenjin in attack mode and 4 cards in hand

"I'll put Sonic Jammer in defense and end my turn" Bakura yawned. "By the way, you shouldn't ended your previous turn but oh well" he shrugged

"I admit I lose this round but all your efforts will be in vain. I pass" Anubiusius laughed as the effect of Nightmare Steel Cage disappeared and at the same time the final letter appeared the Spirit Message 'L'. Suddenly Anubiusius felt the power of Bakura's Destiny Board as he automatically lost the duel

"Master Heishin Forgive Me!" Anubiusius aid as the shadows took him away

"Let's get out of here" Bakura said and they left the temple when suddenly a path was opened to them

"What was that?" Kristine asked

"_Come to my temple, I'll be waiting" said a voice_

"The faster we can finish this, the faster we can get this over with" Kaiba said and they all went to the path to the next temple

spiritfire: Sorry it was short I have to finish this a bit because I'm making a draft of my new story it should be coming soon Just look forward to it and I swore to myself NO MORE DUELS


	37. Motivation

XXVIII. Motivation

As the others went to the shown path, Kristine was thinking for the whole time as the gang walked by. Kaiba notices the deep thought on her face. He remembers that time when they were at Yugi's house,she told him that she runs the same deck as she is and saying that they're the same. The question is: What motivates her to make a dragon deck instead of other monsters? He decided to ask her

"Hey, Kristine?" Kaiba asked

"Hmm..yes?" Kristine questioned

"What motivates you to make a dragon deck?" Kaiba asked her with seriousness on his face

"Hmmm...I don't know but when you see me duel you'll understand" Kristine answered and Kaiba has taken it as a personal answer.

"Hey guys we're here!" Yugi said to the others as they arrived at the temple door. Jounouchi opened it and this time unlike the other mages temples, it was filled with mountains

"Talk about weird taste of interior decorating" Jounouchi grunted

"Welcome to my Santuary" a voice boomed out

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kaiba shouted andthe mage appears wearing a mask. He wore a long red cape and he hid his face with a mask.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked

"My name is Atenza and it looks like you defeated my comrades well it'll be no different. Seto Kaiba I heard that you use a dragon deck so I challenge you to a duel" Atenza declared pointing at Kaiba

"You? Challenge me?You don't stand a .." Kaiba said when Kristine steps in

"Interesting, I accept your challenge!" she declared

"Kristine, Why?' Kaiba asked in shocked

"You want my answer in motivation then I'll show it to you now" Kristine said sternly

"Hmph, oh well he's probably weak any way. I won't stop you then" Kaiba grinned as he joined the others

_"I wanted to take on Seto but this lady will do" Atenza _sneered as Kristine went to the battlefield and sets up her deck and Duel Disk

"Okay then, Ladies first" Atenza said in a manner way as the holographic coin appeared

"I call heads!" she declared and the coin was flipped. It was heads and both players draw their first five cards and Kristine draws her sixth card.

"Does she really know how to duel?" Jounouchi asked

"We'll see" Kaiba said but at the same time, he was a bit worried. _"Kristine, show me the answer of your motivation, show me how you use the power of dragons" _he added sternly

"First, I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Kristine declared and she draws 2 cards making her hand a total of 7 cards in hand

"I summon Masked Dragon (1400 ATK 1100 DEF)in attack position" she added as acombination of grayish and red dragon appeared on the field. "And I set 2 cards facedown End turn"

""My turn draw!"Atenza declared and draws. " I summon Skull Red Bird (1500ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode"he added as a red bird appearedon the field and its wings are nearlymade of steel.

"Skull Red Bird attack Masked Dragon with Steel Claw Wing!" Atenza declared and it slaskes Masked Dragon to pieces reducing Kristine's life points to7850

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect: When this card issent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon type monster with an attack of 1500 or lessto my side of the field from my deck so I summon Element Dragon (1500 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode!" Kristine declared as she searches her deck then she puts the specific card in the Duel Disk and a dragom with yellow mane appearedon the field

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn" Atenza said

Kristine draws and looks at her hand. Her hand contains Dancing Fairy (1700 ATK1000 DEF), Red-Eyes Blk. Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF), Flute of Summoning Dragon, Lord Of Dragons (1100 ATK 1200 DEF), and the card she drew was Gravekeeper's Servant.

"First, I activate Magic Card: Gravekeeper's Servant. As long as this card is on the field, everytime you attack you must discard the top card from your deck and send it to your graveyard" Kristine said , grinning at her opponent

"What?" Atenza gasped

"Now I activate one of my set cards: Stampling Destruction, I can only activate this card when I have a face-up Dragon type monster on my side of the field. It allows me to destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field. In additon, the destroyed card controller will get 500 direct damage to their life points" she added. Atenza winced as his set card was destroyed plus he lost 500 lifepoints bringing him down to 7500

"Next, I shift Element Dragon in defense then I activate my face down card: Change of Heart to take control of your monster for 1 turn only" she also added as one ofher set cards revealedahuman with half angel wings and half bat wings thenSkull Red Bird flew to Kristine's side

"Why you little fish" Atenza growled

"Oh you have no idea how much I really care" Kristine said in sarcasm. Yugi and the others sweatdropped at her

"What kind of a duelist is she?" Jounouchi asked

"I gotta admit she's not the type of person who gets twitched easily" Mai said

"Next Skull Red Bird, direct attack to the player" Kristine decalred and Skull Red Bird slices Atenza as his life points reduced further to 5950

"That's just the beginning. Don't expect this battle to be easy as pie" Kristine stated as a jolt of fear hit Atenza's face

"I'll end my turn by summoning Dancing Fairy in defense" Kristine added as a cute little fairies weredefending each other and Skull Red Bird goes back to its owner

"Hmmm... I see, that's what motivates her the most..." Kaiba thought

"What's wrong Kaiba?' Yugi asked

"Yugi, did you notice something from her?" Kaiba asked and Yugi's answer was a mere no

"I think I understand her what motivates her to build a dragon deck which is particularly hard to use" Kaiba stated

"What motivates her?' Yugi questioned

"Her motivation is just like the heart of the cards, right? I see it now" Kaiba mused

"Kaiba, you never cease to amaze me" Yugi smirked at him

Now Kristine has 7850 life points, Dancing Fairy and Element Dragonin defense mode, no set cards, an active continiousMagic Card: Gravekeeper's Servant and 3 cards in hand. Atenza has Skull Red Bird, no set cards and 4 cards in hand. Now it'shis turn to draw

"My turn draw!" Atenza declared amd sees his card and smiles

"Activate Magic Card: Lightning Vortex!"Atenza smirked

"Lightning Vortex! Oh no!" Yugi shouted

"Yugi, what's that?" Malik asked

"This magic card allows me to destroy all faceup monsters on my opponent's side of the field by discarding 1 card from my hand" Atenza smirked again as he discarded a card from his hand. Suddenly,lightning bolts appeared and destroyed Kristine's monsters

"Not good" Malik said

"I sacrifice Skull Red Bird to summon Blk. Dragon Jungle King ( 2100 ATK) in attack mode" Atenza added and a drangon with black and purple scales appeared

"No monsters and no set cards so Blk. Dragon Jungle King attack with Jungle Breath!" Atenza declaredas he dicard 1 card fromthe top of his deck and his monsterburned Kristine as her life points reduced to 5150

"Take those words back at you...Ahahahahahaha" Atenza laughed

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry for the lateness even though I had summer vacation and no school yet my sister kept using that damn computer of ours and kept downloading Manga grrr... read and weep pls. 


	38. Ra's Fear

XXXVIII. Ra's Fear

Kristine just got direct damage to her life points and it seems that it was a nasty collision on her life points but still it was Atenza's turn.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn" Atenza declared and its Kristine's turn and draws her card

"I summon Lord of D. (1200 ATK 1100 DEF) in defense mode and I also activate the Magic Card: Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Kristine declared and Lord of D. grabbed the flute and played it

"I can only activate this card when Lord of D. is on the field, it allows me to Special Summon up to 2 Dragon type monsters on my side of the field so come out Luster Dragon #2 (2400 ATK 1400 DEF) and Red Eyes Blk. Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF) in attack mode" Kristine added as 2 dragon emerged on the field. One is a dragon with emerald body and the other is a black dragon with spiky body. Both dragons roared in anger

"My dragons are angry at you, very angry indeed" Kristine smiled nastily

"Oh boy!" Yugi sighed as he sweatdropped at her

"Wow, she also has Red-Eyes!" Jounouchi said in awe

"Hmph but I wonder how she uses it if I remember correctly Red Eyes has a few forms but I heard this rumour that this dragon has another powerful form. It is said it's as powerful as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or so I say" Kaiba said

"As powerful as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…" Yugi noted when he remembered one time when Kristine showed him that card. He knew it from that moment it was that card

"Now for my Battle Phase, Luster Dragon #2 attack Blk. Dragon Jungle King with Emerald Flame!" Kristine declared and her dragon roasted Atenza's monster plus he lost 300 points bringing him down to 5650

"Now Red Eyes direct attack to the player! Dark Meteor Flare!" Kristine added as Red Eyes burned him as his life points went further down to 3250 then she ended her turn

"My turn draw!" Atenza declared and draws. He studies his hand (Pot of Greed, Messenger of Peace, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder) and grins

"I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Atenza said and draws 2 cards and added it to his hand. The additional cards were Swords of Revealing Light and Chain Energy

"Hehehehe….Ahahahahaha you fool! I'll make you suffer bitch and I'll make you pay for insulting me" Atenza said nastily, his voice was dripping venom. He removed his mask and everyone gasps especially Yugi. Atenza's face turns out that his eyes are way freaky. Bakura quivered at the sight of him

"Bakura what's wrong?' Yugi asked in concern

"He… he… looks like 'HIM' "Bakura stuttered in fear. Yugi, Jounouchi, Kaiba and Malik looked at each other faces, knowing what Bakura was talking about

"This is not good" Jounouchi gulped

"He must have the power of the Millennium Ring. This is really bad" Malik said gravely

"And now I activate my facedown card: Terraforming!" Atenza hissed as a flying saucer appeared. Kristine felt that it was part of his plan

"With this Magic Card, it allows me to transfer 1 Field Magic Card from my deck to my hand then I can shuffle my deck" Atenza added, his voice was still hissing and dripping venom like a snake as he searches the card and added it to his hand then he shuffles it

"I activate the field Magic Card: Mountain!" Atenza hissed again

"What? Mountain… just what he was planning to do?" Kaiba gritted

"This field Magic Card will increase all Dragon, Thunder, and Winged Beast type monster's attack and defense by 200 points. Consider yourself lucky for powering up your dragons" Atenza declared as Luster Dragon #2 and Red-Eyes' attack and defense sharply rose to 2600 ATK for 2 of her monsters plus their defense became 1600 DEF fro Luster Dragon #2 and 2200 DEF for Red-Eyes

"_What was he thinking?" was all Kristine could say_

"In addition, I activate the Magic Card: Swords of Revealing Light to seal your attacks for 3 turns and another Magic Card: Chain Energy: As long as this card is on the field, both players must pay 500 life points per card to play or set from their hand"Atenza hissed as 3 swords trapped Kristine's monsters and a yellowish chain cuffed both of their hands then he ended his turn

Stats: Kristine has 5750 life points. She has Luster Dragon #2 and Red Eyes all in attack mode plus Lord of D. in defense, an active continuous Magic Card: Gravekeeper's Servant, no cards in hand while Atenza has 3250 life points, no monsters on the field, the field magic card: Mountain plus 3 cards in hand

"My turn draw!" Kristine declared and she draws

"I summon the original Luster Dragon (1900 ATK 1600 DEF) in attack mode! End turn" Kristine said grimly as her life points reduced to 5250 due to Chain Energy's effect

"My turn, draw! I activate the Magic Card: Messenger of Peace to prevent any monsters with an attack of 1500 attack points and more but it doesn't matter now" Atenza declared as his life points went down to 2750 due to his Magic Card as well then he ended his turn. Kristine draws and puts her monsters in defense plus sets another monster in defense even though her life points went down to 4750

"My turn again, draw! In order to maintain the effect of Messenger of Peace I must pay 100 of my life points during my Standby Phase" Atenza said as his life points went further down to 2650

"Prepare yourself for the most powerful card in existence before the great Ra himself!" Atenza said madly as he held a card on his hand

"This aura…it's coming from Atenza's hand" Yugi said dreadfully at the same time he clenched his fist with anger

"I sacrifice 3 continous Magic Cards on my side of the field to summon Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000 ATK 4000 DEF)!" Atenza declared as a mighty winged beast that nearly looked like the Winged Dragon of Ra

"Th-that monster it looks like the …" Kaiba sputtered

"The Winged Dragon of Ra" Yugi said staring in awe

"Wait a minute, it's effect is a bit similar to Schemeton's monster does that mean…" Malik stated

"So you knew Schemeton's monster Uria, Lord of Searing Flames but this monster has very powerful abilities. Before I forget, Hammon's attack and defense is raised by 200 points because he's a thunder type monster" Atenza decalred and hissed as Hammon's attack went up to 4200 ATK and DEF respectively. His monster roars with the power boost

"Die in Hell and wither like a flower. Now Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder attack Lord of D. with Punishing Bolt!" Atenza lauhed wickedly as Hammon sent thunderbolts to Kristine's monster as he discarded a card from the top of his deck due to Kristine's Gravekeeper Servant's effect. Lord of D. is destroyed but suddenly Kristine's life points went down to 3750

"What? But how?" Kristine gasped

"That's the effect of Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder. Whenever it destroys an opponent's monster on the field, my opponent will take 1000 direct damage to his/her life points" Atenza grinned, his face is getting veiny

"I'll end my turn by setting 1 card face down" he added

_Meanwhile in the afterlife, Mahaado just finished his errands when suddenly he felt backstabbing pain all of a sudden._

"_Ugh, what the…" Mahaado gasped when his apprentice came and saw his master was in distress_

"_Master! Oh my, are you alright!" Mana asked worriedly_

"_Damn, someone must have been abusing the Millennium Ring….Mana let's go to the Spellcaster's temple" Mahaado said grimly_

"_Why…Shouldn't we let the pharaoh know about this?" Mana asked indignantly. _

"_No but I believe I can do something about this" Mahaado said sternly_

"_Like what?" Mana asked curiously_

"_I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get to the temple" Mahaado said and Mana agrees to her master_

Back at the duel, it was Kristine's turn now and she draws her card. Unfortunately, she passes her turn and still puts her monsters in defense while Yugi and the others watched in vain

"My turn, draw I activate my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Grave keeper's Servant!" Atenza hissed as Kristine's Magic Card was destroyed

"And now Hammon attack Luster Dragon with Punishment Bolt" he declared and Kristine's life points went down to 2750 then ended his turn

"My turn, draw I set a monster in defense and end my turn" Kristine said grimly

"My turn again, draw" Atenza hissed yet again and declared an attack on Luster Dragon #2. It is destroyed and her life points went down to 1750

"Isn't there anything she can do?" Jounouchi said in exasperation

"If she's a duelist, she wouldn't give up just yet" Yugi gritted clenching his fist with anger

"_If you're a true dragon user, show me what you're capable of" Kaiba said grimly_ _to himself_

"Just 2 more turns and I win this insignificant battle Ahahahahaha" Atenza roared with laughter with Kristine saters angrily at him

"_What should I do? How can I defeat such a monster with 4200 ATK oh Ra please help me" Kristine begged herself_

spiritfire: I noticed it was too short and by the way sorry for the errors in the pervious chapter. There's an error I saw and don't worry about it okay


	39. Precious

spiritfire: (yawning) this is good no school and finally no summer classes

(someone barges in and had a catfight)

Yami: Stop it you two you're disturbing her

Yami Bakura: I wanna be included so I'll send her to the Shadow Realm and make her beg for mercy

Yugi: COME BACK HERE! (yelling)

Yami Bakura: Oh author I have a present for you (said in a sly tone)

spiritfire: …. (punching him in the head) Damare Baka saru (shut up idiot monkey) or else I'll use my monstrous strength on you. I know you're intentions

Yami Bakura: ow...

spiritfire: Do that again and I'll ask Angel Nocturne to send Smeagol to drool on your head or I'll let her decide on that

Yami (sweat drops at her and at the same time smirking): hehehehe I wanna see him torment

And on with the story:

XXXVIX. Precious

It's Kristine's turn now and draws her card then she added it to her hand. With Hammon on the field, she can't destroy her opponent's life points.

"_Hmmm… Axe of Despair it's a good card but even with the power boost it won't destroy Atenza's monster" Kristine murmured. On her side of the field was Red Eyes and a defense monster._

"Damn it" she muttered

_Meanwhile in the Afterlife, Mahaado and Mana were at the Spellcaster's temple where her master meditates._

"_I have to hurry whoever did this" Mahaado mumbled_

"_Master…" Mana said in a worried tone_

Back at the duel, Kristine stares at her hand and decides to pass her turn again. Yugi and the others were watching grimly as Kristine's ends her turn. Now its Atenza's turn to draw and sends Hammon to attack Red Eyes to Kristine's displeasure as her maonster was destroyed plus her life points went dangerously low about 750 points then she suddenly fell to the dueling ground where she was standing

"Kristine!" Yugi yelled frantically

"This is bad" Malik gritted

"_No…Red Eyes…it can't be" Kristine mumbled as she still on the floor_

"Get up this duel isn't over yet you bitch" Atenza hissed as Kristine's eyes went blurry then everything went black.

"_Where am I?" Kristine asked_

"_Can you hear me?" a voice called out_

"_What? Who"" she mumbled then a brown haired guy appeared wearing a white Egyptian garb. He wore a golden headband on his forehead and wears a serious face in it_

"_Wait! Who are you?" Kristine asked_

"_My name is Mahaado and it seems you need my help, I can see it in your eyes" he stated_

"…_.. My Red Eyes he…" Kristine said sadly but he put his hand to her shoulder_

"_Don't worry, I'll lend you my strength" Mahaado said and everything went white_

"Hey, are you just gonna lie there" Atenza said in an annoying tone. Kristine stands up and suddenly a golden aura surrounds her body. The others were shocked as she stands up and now it was her turn now and draws her card

"You—just destroyed Red Eyes for that your fate is sealed. I activate the Magic Card: Dian Keto the Cure Master to recover 1000 of my life points" Kristine said, her voice went ice as her life points went up to 1750

"My turn, draw" Atenza hissed and draws. "Hammon, attack her face down monster now" he yelled as his monster attacks the all of a sudden, an insect bombed Atenza's body as his life points went down to 1650

"That's my Atomic Firefly ( 100 ATK 200 DEF), whenever this card is face up on the field is attacked and destroyed as a result of battle. The player destroys it takes 1000 points direct damage to his/her life points" Kristine declared

"Well that doesn't change anything End turn" Atenza hissed again as Kristine went back down to 750

Stats: Atenza has 1750 life points left, an active Mountain, Hammon, Lord of Striking thunder in attack position and 5 cards in hand while Kristine has 2 cards in hand, no monster on the field, 1 set card and 750 life points left

It's Kristine's turn and she closes her eyes as she put her fingers at her deck

"_Mahaado, lend me your strength please I need a good card now" Kristine pleaded and draws._

_Impatient about not being able to cross that step_

_The hardware is broken_

_And no answer comes out_

She sees it and smiles. Atenza wonders what card she drew just now. The gang watched at the sidelines hoping Kristine would turn the tables

_Power and Affection_

_If the balance isn't protected_

_You will get yourself lost_

"Activate Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand" Kristine declared as she draws 3 cards from her deck and discard 2 from her hand

_Who is being controlled on the field?_

_Told to go away, but…_

"First I activate my face down card Heavy Storm to destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field" Kristine declared as a massive wind destroys Atenza's field Magic Card and Hammon's attack and defense went down to its original 4000

_Selecting a road for an unseen tomorrow_

_Maybe it can't be done_

_Close your eyes, what your heart can do_

_Definitely, just the cards_

_A miracle will be drawn_

"Do you remember when I said that you destroyed Red Eyes you just sealed your fate" Kristine said icily as she picked one of the 3 cards she drew due to Graceful Charity's effect

_If you want to go, use all your strength_

_Increase your precious things_

_Forgetting the bad things_

"Activate Magic Card: Monster Reborn to revive one of my monsters in the graveyard and I choose Red Eyes Blk. Dragon" she declared and the black dragon roars.

"I already destroyed that dragon and I'll smash it again" Atenza yelled hysterically

_Who has the invisible wounds on the field?_

_It's an important power, so…_

"I sacrificed Red Eyes Blk. Dragon to summon my most powerful dragon in my deck. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF). Jounouchi, you're a user of Red Eyes I want you to witness this!" Kristine shouted as Red Eyes form dissolves and it was replaced with a black dragon with spikes on its wings

_Find the one sadness and strength_

_Understand the pain, now_

_Take your time, on anything_

_So you can't run away_

"Now activate Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's special effect: For every dragon type monster in my graveyard its attack will increase by 300 points depending on the number so let's take a look in my graveyard" she said as she presses a button

_The false people who make an unconcerned expression_

_There are many of them, now_

_Close your eyes, see with your heart, just the cards, and that is_

_A promise, yes! you are the winner_

"Hmmm… let's see there's Red Eyes Blk. Dragon, Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Masked Dragon, Element Dragon, and Twin Headed Behemoth which in case you're wondering why its there because I discarded it due to Graceful Charity's effect. So there're 6 dragons in my graveyard times 300 equals to 1800 so my monsters attack increases by that amount. Since Darkness Dragon's attack is 2400, its attack will rise by 1800 making its attack 4200 attack points" Kristine declared as her monsters attack went up

"Since its attack is 4200 and my monster is 4000 you can't make a dent out of my life points" Atenza laughed haughtily

"I beg to differ of course my monster won't make a dent of your life points so I activate my last card in my hand: Megamorph, When my life points are lower than my opponent the monster equipped with this card will double its attack" Kristine added as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack went up to 8800 points

"Too much, Too much!" Atenza gasped

_On the unseen tomorrow,_

_Excitement, maybe it can be done, ah! Discovered it_

_Never lose! What you're heart can do, definitely, just like cards_

_A miracle will happen_

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Dragon destroy Hammon Lord of Striking Thunder with Inferno Meteor Flare and his life" Kristine declared and her monster destroyed Atenza's monster and also the shadows took his soul as well

"_Mahaado, thank you" Kristine thought and Mahaado vanishes in her mind and the golden aura from her body fades_

"As I said before, you just sealed your fate" Kristine leered then walks away from the arena to meet the rest of the gang

"Kristine…" Yugi said

"Let's go" Kristine said and the gang left Atenza's temple

spiritfire: This is the translated song of Yugioh Shuffle well that's it


	40. Warrior vs Food?

XL. Warrior vs. Food?

Yugi and the others continued to make their way to the Shadow Realm. They felt very cold and the surroundings got gloomier than the usual. No one knows what will happen because there's no time nor space in this realm but they knew that they should not loose to themselves

"Kristine, are you alright?"Yugi asked in a worried tone. He remembered when she used Red Eyes Darkness Dragon; it seems that Atenza's body was sent or rather devoured by the shadows

"I'm alright, it's just that I can't stand anyone who would sink my monster. Hmmm… maybe I should take a relaxation management issues" Kristine said and Yugi sighed in relief

"Bakura, you okay now?' Jounouchi asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now" Bakura answered

"So far we defeated 4 of the mages but I noticed one thing from them" Malik stated where the others stare at him

"They used specified field Magic Cards and if my guess is correct, this will specify their type of deck. So far, its water, mountain, wasteland and forest" he said in a serious tone

"So what you're telling us is… what?" Jounouchi wondered

"It must be the type of deck they used" Mai said while Kaiba took note of that

"Then if that's the case then we should be able to know our next opponent's deck then" Jounouchi stated when they came across another temple. This time it was filled with meadow and everyone felt the breeze

"What is this place?" Mai asked then suddenly she felt what it looked like a tremendous earthquake

"Whoa! What the? An earthquake!" Jounouchi asked as the sound came nearer and nearer. Malik closed his eyes trying to feel the sound then it occurred to him

"Guys, I don't think that's an earthquake" Malik said as he tried not to fall

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked indignantly then a fat guy appeared in front of them. He wore a green cloak and wore gold fastenings on his neck

"About time, I'm really hungry for a duel" said the fat guy. Everyone's jaw dropped except Kaiba who seems really don't care but he only sweatdropped

"Who the heck is he?" Jounouchi exclaimed at the guy

"_Wait a minute that guy…" Yugi thought then he remembered something back in the Afterlife Past. That time, he was using Gate Guardian to attack him. "No doubt about it, that's 'him' and this place…meadow" he thought again when suddenly it hit him like a brick_

"_Could it be that he runs a warrior deck!" Yugi leered_

"Oooooohhh, I'm really hungry come on" the fat man complained

"Hey, stop complaining and tell me who the heck are you" Jounouchi pouted

"My name is Kepura and since you're so loud I'm going to cook you for lunch" he said, readying his Duel Disk and so did Jounouchi

"I forgot to tell you: From this point on, our life points will be 4000 instead of the usual 8000" Kepura stated as both player's life counter on the Duel Disk was set

"Fine but no way I'm letting you cook me any way" Jounouchi said then a familiar coin appeared on the field

"I call heads" Kepura declared and the coin was flipped. Fortunately for Jounouchi, it was tails so he decided to go first. Both players draw their first five cards then he drew his sixth card

"Alright, I summon Panther Warrior (2000 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode" Jounouchi declared as a purple panther armed with his sword ready to fight. "And I set 2 cards facedown End of turn" he added

"My turn draw!" Kepura declared and draws then he picked one of his hand cards. "I activate the Ritual Magic Card: Hamburger Recipe" he added then a chef appeared on the field and it seems that it's cooking something

"Huh? What heck is that suppose to do eh?" Jounouchi said, dumbfounded at his opponent

"It allows me to Special Summon Hungry Burger but I have to offer a level 6 star monster or more from my field or my hand and I offer Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300 ATK 2100 DEF) from my hand to summon it" Kepura said as he discarded it to his graveyared then suddenlt the chef cooked Kepura's discarded monster and in it was replaced with a Hamburger instead

"What this? A hamburger is suppose to hurt me" Jounouchi said, getting annoyed at Kepura's monster

"Awww! You hurt its feelings well say hello to Hungry Burger (2000 ATK 1850 DEF) and I set on card face down and activate Equipment card!" Kepura wailed

"Equipment Card?" Jounouchi wondered curiously

"Activate Magic Card: Ritual Weapon, I can only equipped this card when I have a ritual monster of Level 6 or less and Hungry Burger is a level 6 monster so its attack and defense is increased by 1500 points" Kepura said, his mouth watered as his monster's attack and defense went up to 3500 ATK and 3350 DEF

"Oh shoot, he summoned a monster with 3500 attack points in just 1 turn" Kaiba gritted

"Time to eat the loudmouth, Hungry Burger attack Panther Warrior. Eat him now" Kepura declared then Hungry Burger opened its mouth. Jounouchi was shocked that it has sharp teeth all over it then it ate Jounouchi's monster with one gulp.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Mai said wearing a disgusting look on her face as Jounouchi's life points went down to 2650

"Well that ends my turn now" Kepura said. "And I do admit your Panther Warrior is delicious" he added with satisfaction

"It's my turn now draw" Jounouchi declared and now he held 4 cards in hand. _"Shoot that guy has a strong monster already in his first turn well then its time to fry the fast food of his" he said_

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300 ATK 0 DEF) in attack position!" Jounouchi declared as a group of goblins appeared on the field. "And I activate the Magic Card: Graceful Dice!" he added as a blue die appeared on the field" he added

"What a cute thing to eat! I activate my face down card: Magic Jammer, by discarding one card from my hand I can negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it" Kepura counted but Jounouchi suddenly grinned

"I activate my other set card: Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one magic or trap card on the field and I choose your Magic Jammer Trap Card. You think I didn't prepare now did you" Jounouchi smirked as his Magic Card destroys Kepura's trap

"Oh noooo!" Kepura wailed

"And now activate the power of Graceful Dice: I roll a six sided die then for 1 turn my monsters attack will increase by the number it lands so come on Graceful Dice" Jounouchi declared as the dice began to roll. _"If I want to destroy his monster I must get at least 2 or more" he thought then the dice began to roll and roll then it landed on 2_

"Alright I got it so Goblin Attack Force's attack will be multiplied by 2 making its attack 4600 attack points" Jounouchi cheered. "And now for my battle phase, Goblin Attack Force attack that oversized burger Pound it now Group Club Smash" Jounouchi declared and Goblin Attack Force use their clubs and they kept pounding on Kepura's monster until it was flat dead as a cockroach

"Flat Burgers, anyone?" Jounouchi smirked

"Alright, he did it! I never thought he would improved his deck a lot" Yugi said in awe

"You said, Go for it Jounouchi!" Mai cheered

"Gee thanks you guys" Jounouchi smiled at his friends as Kepura's life points reduced to 2900

"Hmph, he's just lucky as always" Kaiba smirked

"Shut up Rich Boy" Jounouchi said angrily at him but Kaiba just ignored him as usual

"Hey, stop your chatting and finish your turn" Kepura said impatiently

"Alright, Alright before I end my turn I activate Goblin Attack Force's effect: I can change it to defense position and now I really end my turn" Jounouchi declared as his monsters were turned to defense mode

"My turn, draw!" Kepura declared. _"His monster has zero defense points now and he didn't set any card so this will be my advantage" he thought_

"I think I should start cooking now. I summon Warrior Lady of Wasteland (1100 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode" Kepura declared and a lady warrior appeared on the field.

"Attack Goblin Attack Force now. Kick its butt" Kepura said and his monster really kicked him but since it was a defense monster on Jounouchi's side of the field, he didn't loss any life points but now he has no monsters on the field

"I'll end my turn for now" Kepura declared and now it was Jounouchi's turn

"My turn, draw!" Jounouchi declared and began to wonder

"_Why would he deliberately send his monster in attack position? Is there some kind of special ability" Jounouchi wondered_

"I summon Alligator Sword (1500 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack position" Jounouchi declared and a Alligator warrior appeared on the field

"Now for my battle phase, Alligator Sword attack Warrior Lady of Wasteland with Slashing Blade" Jounouchi declared and Alligator Sword slashes Kepura's monster then his life pints went down to 2500

"Activate Special effect of Warrior Lady of Wasteland: When she is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can Special Summon 1 Earth Warrior type monster from my deck to my side of the field with an attack of 1500 or less then my deck is shuffled. So come out, Mystic Swordsman LV 2 (900 ATK 0 DEF)" Kepura declared and a swordsman appeared on the field wearing a white outfit armed with a small sword appeared

"I should have known about that" Jounouchi said, very displeased that his opponent has another monster on the field. "Well, I end my turn" he declared

"It's my turn now draw!" Kepura declared and draws. "Activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" he added and draws 2 cards

"_Hehehehe, time to simmer him now and he has no idea that he's going to be on my main course very soon" Kepura smirked nastily while Jounouchi wonders what's going on_

spiritfire: Another chappie done and we have another challenge

Yami Bakura: Damn that authoress! How dare she, well never mind I have other plans (smirking)

Yami: (overhears Yami Bakura's plan) I better warn her fast

R and R okay


	41. Luck and Fortune

XLI. Luck and Fortune

Stats: Jounouchi has 2650 life points. On his field were Alligator Sword in attack position and no set cards but he has 3 cards in hand while Kepura has 2500 life points, Mystic Swordsman LV 2 in attack position. He has 2 cards in hand and now its his turn

"I activate the Magic Card: Tribute Doll, by tributing 1 monster onmy side of the field, I can SpecialSummon 1 level 7 monster that can beNormal Summon from my hand and I choose Sanga of the Thunder( 2600 ATK 2200 DEF)in attack mode" Kepura declared and suddenly his monster and the magic card vanished then it was replaced witha faceless monster who had the kanji of 'thunder' on the field

"Yugi, are you seeing this? That card could it be?" Bakura stared at Kepura's monster. Yugi also agreed and he knew what would happen next.

"So this monster...let's see if the 'underdog' escaped this time" Kaiba smirked

"But due to Tribute Doll's effect, I can't attack this turn so I end my turn and I'll make sure to cook you well" Kepura said, drooling

"Eeeyuck! You're really disgust me and now it's my turn draw!" Jounouchi declared and draws his card. _"Shoot, there's nocard in my hand that can destroy that monster and if he has that card on the field that would mean only one thing... that fat guy will summon Gate Guardian... for now I'll just turn my monster to defense and if he summon another monster well I better braced myself" he said_

"I put Alligator Sword in defense and end my turn for now" Jounouchi declared

"This is gonna hurt him very much" Malik stated

"It's my turn now, draw!" Kepura declared and draws his card."You're lucky I don't have a monster card in my hand but I can still destroy your defense. Sanga of the Thunderattck and fryAlligator Sword with Lightning Blast!" he added and his monster released a lightning bolt so strong that Jounouchi has to shield himself as his monster was destroyed then Kepura ended his turn

"My turn, draw!" Jounouchi declared and draws. He has 5 cards in hand and thinks of a strategy. He also knew that he'll get a direct attack on Kepura's turn

_"What should I do? Is there any way to destroy that monster" Jounouchi asked himself then he spotted a certain card in his hand_

"I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" he said as he drew 2 cards and now he held 7 cards in his hand. "Perfect, this is what I need" he smirked

"What?" Kepura pretended to wonder

"I set a card facedown and I also set a monster in defense then I ended my turn" Jounouchi said

"My turn, draw" Kepura declared and draws. "I activate the field Magic Card: Sogen!" he added and the field suddenly changed into a grassy meadow

"Sogen? What's that suppose to do eh?" Jounouchi asked

"This field Magic Card increases all the attack and defense ofWarrior and Beast type monsters by 200 points. Fortunately for you, my monster isn't a warrior nor a beast type monster so... I'm going to attack your facedown monster" Kepura drooled and Sanga of the Thunder destroyed Jounouchi's facedown monster to smithereens then he ended his turn

It's Jounouchi's turn and draws but unfortunately, he decides to wait for a while so he ended his turn. The gang were shocked at Jounouchi's declaration of ending his turn

"Guys, it's not like Jounouchi to end his turn like this" Mai said in concern

"Worse of all, his life points are wide open now and...he didn't use his hand just now" Bakura stated, noticed that he didn't used his cards

"Maybe he wants a death wish already" Kaiba said but Yugi nodded in disapproval

"No, it wasn't like that...I think he's been waiting for something" Yugi said glancing at the field

"Like what?" Malik asked while Kristine looks around

"I don't know what you're thinking but now's my chance" Kepura declared and drew his card. "I set a monster in defense and Sanga of the Thunder direct attack to the player. Fry him good" he added as Sanga electrocuted Jounouchi as his life points went down to a mere 50.

"Jounouchi!" everyone cried out

"You're nothing but a spineless mutt" Kepura laughed but Jounouchi had enough of his antics

"Shut up, freak you know you reminded someone I know only that he's way nicer than you and less annoying" Jounouchi said angrily at him then Kepura ended his turn

"My turn now draw!" Jounouchi declared and draws his card. "...Activate Magic Card: Swords of Revealing Light!" he said dryly as his voice sounded like Antartica

"WHAT?" Kepura blurted and sure enough 3 swords appeared on the field paralyzing his monsters at the same time, it forces Kepura's monster to reveal itself which turns out to be Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800 ATK 1000 DEF)

"With this card on the field, all my opponent's monsters cannot attack in 3 turns plus it reveals all facedown monsters on their side of the field as well. It's a good thing Yugi's Grandpa helped me to inproved my deck a lot" Jounouchi declared

"You're delaying the inevitable" Kepura grunted

"Whatever" Jounouchi growled

"Looks like its the beginning of a severe duel here" Kristine said

"I'll say" Bakura added

"Jounouchi, I can see you're improving a lot and I hope that you'll overcome Gate Guardian alone" Yugi murmured and also Mai

* * *

spritfiire: another chapter again and crud school days are about to start again 

Yami Bakura: Time to put it in action

At the authoress room

Yami: Hey, spiritfire!

spiritfire: hmmm what?

Yami: Tomb robber is going to try you know what

spiritfire: I see well don't worry I have a nasty surprise for him hehehehehe

R and R and a warning there's a bit of a problem loading new chapters but don't worry those who made alerts and I'll just tell you that I updated my story Sayoonara(goodbye)


	42. Never Give Up

XLII. Never Give Up

Jounouchi just activated Swords of Revealing Light and Kepura can't attack in 3 turns so for the time being he ended his turn and now its Kepura's turn now

"It's my turn now, draw" Kepura declared and now he has 2 cards on his hand. "I activate another Tribute Doll Magic Card. I don't need to tell you what it does" he said smugly. "I sacrifice Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to summon Kazejin (2400 ATK 2200 DEF) in attack mode" Kepura declared and so his monster vanished and it was replaced another monster with the kanji symbol of the wind.

"I end my turn due to Tribute Doll's effect but then again due to your Swords of Revealing Light I can't attack at all" Kepura said as the 1st swords disappearedand now its Jounouchi's turn to draw

"I summon Red Eyes B. Chick (800 ATK 500 DEF)in attack mode" Jounouchi declared and so a red egg appeared on the field then it the egg hatch revealing a small black dragon. Everyone were dumbstruck at Jounouchi's monster even Kepura himself. Kristine, on the other hand 'admire' his monster

"Awwww! it's so cute" Kristine and Mai cooed

"Oh brother!" Kaiba and Malik siad, putting their hands on their faces. Suddenly a massive fist left them with swollen lumps

"Never say anything that disregards my taste about dragons and they're all cut you know" Kristine said, threateningly, stormclouds appearedover her head. "Yeah, never say anything about cute animals" Mai added.Yugi and Bakura sweatdropped at the 2 girls while Kaiba and Malik decided not to push their temper because they know it would be suicide if they go any further

"Uh, I end my turn" Jounouchi said, dumbstruck at the 2 girls and its Kepura's turn now

"My turn now, draw! I activate the Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand" Kepura declared as he drew 3 cards from his deck and discard 2 from his hand.

"I set a monster in defense and end my turn" Kepura said as the 2nd of Jounouchi's swords disappeared

"My turn now,draw" Jounouchi said and draws. "I sacrifice Red Eyes B. Chick to summon Red Eyes B. Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF) in attack mode" He declared as his monster disappeared in a flash of light then suddenly Red Eyes B. Chick began to grow into a monsterous black dragon

"H-how did you do that!" Kepura sputtered

"Simple I activated Red eyes B. Chick's effect: By sacrificing this card on the field, I can Special Summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from my hand" Jounouchi explained

"_Jounouchi, I already knew what that means...you already had that 'card in your hand but it won't be enough to witstand Kepura's monster" Kristine mumbled_

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Jounouchi declared

"So its my turn then, draw" Kepura declared." I set a card face down and end my turn" he said and finally the 3rd of Jounouchi's swords disappeared

"My turn, draw!" Jounouchi said and he drew a card. "I'm going to summon a monster that can rival Kaiba's Blue Eyes... I sacrifice Red Eyes B. Dragon to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF)" he shouted and suddenly his monster began to grow and its wings began to get wider and spikier

"Wow, what a monster!" Mai said in awe

"Now I activate Red Eyes Drakness Dragon's Special Effect: For every dragon in my graveyard, it increases its attack by 300 points for every dragon in the graveyard. I have 2 dragons now so its attack will raised by 600 points making it to 3000" Jounouch added

"I see so I activate my Trap Card: Jar of Greed to draw 1 card from my deck" Kepura said and so he drew a card from his deck

"I'll end my turn" Jounouchi said grimly

"My turn, draw" Kepura declared and draws. "I'm going to flip summon Dark Blade(1800 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode and due to my field Magic Card Sogen its attack and defense will increase to 2000 ATK and 1700 DEF but it doesn't matter now for I activate my last Tribute Doll Magic Card to sacrifice my monster to summon Suijin (2500 ATK 2400 DEF)" he added as Dark Blade disappeared then it was replaced a monster with the kanji symbol of water

"And I end my turn" Kepura drooled

"It's my turn now, draw" Jounouchi declared and draws." I set 1 card face down and end my turn" he said grimly and noe Kepura draws his card

"Time to cook you for good, I sacrifice Sanga of the Thunder, Sujin, and Kazejin to summon Gate Guardian (3750 ATK 3400 DEF)" Kepura drooled at the same time smirking as 3 of his monsters disappeared then they joined together to form a giant monster. Because of Sogen's effect, its attack became 3950 and its defense became 3600

"Time to fry you, Gate Guardian destroy Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and drain all his life points, Elemental Blast" Kepura shouted as his monster was about to destroy Jounouchi's monster but suddenly his life points didn't dropped

"W-w-what the?" Kepura panicked

"I activated the Trap Card Waboku to reduce all battle damage to zero sorry you lost" Jounouchi growled

"Oh well, Icook you any way mutt" Kepurasmirked

"THERE IS NO NEXT TURN,I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SAYING MUTT" Jounouchi blurted and swiftly he drew his card

"I activate my facedown card: Megamorph: Since my life points are lower than your life points my monster's attack will be double" Jounouchi declared as Red Eyes attack went to 6000

"Next I activate my last card on the field: Monster Reborn to revive Alligator Sword (1500 ATK 1200 DEF)" he added then suddenly Kepura realizes what he woulddo next

"Have mercycan't we talk aboutthis" Kepura panicked

"Sorry but you're dead" Jounouchi growled. "Red Eyes destroy Gate Guardian" he declared and Kepura's monster was blown awy or should I say burned as his life points went down to 450

"Alligator Sword direct attack to the player" he said frostily as Kepura's life points went to zero

"You did it"Yugi said smiling to hisfriend

"Can we please get out of here? This place makes me sick" Jounouchi barfed and the gang left the temple

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry for the delay, the keyboard in my house got a little broke sorry

TBC

Yami: So what's your plan?

spiritfire: I'll ask Angel's Nocturne to borrow Smeagol for a while

Yami: Nani! (What) are you nuts! I have to chase that elf to get away from my Millennium Puzzle

spiritfire: Don't worry I'll make sure Yami Bakura will get his face drooled and slime Mwahahahaha

Yugi(just woken up): Geez, what a evil laugh

R and R


	43. Mind over Matter

XLIII. Mind over Matter

Jounouchi and the others were walking further the Shadow Realm. Kaiba, couldn't believe that he would possess the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon but one thing that was certain, he didn't think Kristine would give it to him.

"Jounouchi, where did you get that card anyway?" Yugi asked

"Oh that? I got it as a present from my birthday, I haven't use it until now" Jounouchi replied

"I see" was Yugi's comment

"Well we already beat that fatso so they're only 2 more people to fight" Mai stated

"Hmph" Kaiba mumbled

As they went on, the place got colder and colder and some of the souls that were sent to the Shadow Realm are getting very uneasy. Still they still have to get further or else everything will be wasted.

"Guys, didn't you notice that the souls of the Shadow Realm are getting restless?" Bakura asked

"Come to think of it…. Yeah" Malik said as the wretched shadows were roaming around

"If that's the case, we should hurry and get this over with" Kaiba said. The others nodded in agreement

They went further ahead now and everyone begin to notice that they're getting a vibe from here then another temple appeared before them but this time when they opened the door, it was really dark as if someone shut off the lights

"What's with this dark show?" Jounouchi grunted then suddenly a hand was put on his shoulder

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Jounouchi screamed like a fraidy cat

"What's wrong?" Kristine asked then as Jounouchi was about to answer, a man wearing dark and robes appeared behind him. He had a sinister smile as he saw Jounouchi cower in fear

"Well, I didn't expect someone here would be afraid of the dark" said a chuckled voice. Yugi turned his head around and gave the person who scare Jounouchi a piercing stare

"Sorry, I'm not afraid of a freak like you Heishin" Yugi growled and finally the mage revealed himself

"Oh, how rude of me the darkness is truly a wonder" Heishin complimented as the souls of the Shadow Realm were still roaming around

"Let's cut the chitchat old man. I'm getting tired of all this crap" Kaiba said in a bored tone

"Oh well, if you insist boy" Heishin said and the two duelists take their places in the field of darkness then the holographic coin appeared on the field

"I choose Heads" Heishin said and the coin was flipped. It was indeed heads and now both players drew their first five cards. Since he goes first, he draws his sixth card

"I activate the field Magic Card: Yami!" Heishin declared and suddenly the entire field was enveloped with darkness that even the souls of the Shadow Realm were howling mad. Yugi, Malik, and Bakura didn't care one bit due to the fact that they're already over it. Jounouchi's eye nearly twitched as he saw the field while Kristine and Mai stayed quiet

"Next, I set a monster in defense and I set 1 card facedown. Your move" Heishin declared and now its Kaiba's turn so he draws

"_This reminds me of that time when I went to the Memory World…full of darkness" kaiba mused and he picked one of his cards from his hand_

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode!" Kaiba declared and a beast warrior appeared wielding a massive spear ready to fight. "Attack that face down monster" he said and his monster sliced Heishin's monster only that he felt a backlash as his life points went down to 3700

"What the freakin hell?" Kaiba growled as his monster bounced back on the field

"The monster you tired to destroy was my Mystical Elf (800 ATK 2000 DEF). Her defense is good enough to repel your monster's attack and in addition, my field Magic Card gives her a power boost so she has 1000 ATK and 2200 DEF because she's a spellcaster" Heishin said calmly

"Oh well, I set a card facedown and end my turn" Kaiba said as he set a card down

"My turn, draw" Heishin declared and drew his card. "I summon Giant Orc (2200 ATK 0 DEF) in attack mode" he declared and a huge muscular orc holding a long hard bone stick and with large teeth on both side of its mouth then all of a sudden Giant Orc's attack went up to 2400 and 200 defense

"Oh crud, I knew it that field Magic Card boosts the attack and defense of all Spellcaster and Fiend type monsters by 200 points" Kaiba gritted in frustration

"Quite right, Giant Orc attack Vorse Raider with Smashing Bone" Heishin said and Giant Orc smacked Kaiba's monster in the stomach as it got smashed then his life points went down to 3200

"Dear dear boy, you haven't laid a finger on my life points How devastating and before I forget, Giant Orc is shift to defense position after it attacks but the problem is I can't changed the position until the end of my next turn" Heishin said in a mock voice

"Shut it old man" Kaiba said sternly and now it's his turn to draw. He smiles as he drew card which make Heishin curious what he could have drawn

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900 ATK 0 DEF) in attack mode" Kaiba smirked and a dragon resembled a pterodactyl appeared except that its nose was a bit longer

"Spear Dragon, attack Giant Orc with Dragon Spear Strike" he declared and Spear Dragon thrust its nose to Heishin's monster as it was destroyed. Suddenly, he felt a backlash on himself as his life points went down to 2300

"What the friggin hell is this?" Heishin burst in rage

"That was my Spear Dragon's effect: Everytime it battles the opponent's monster in defense position it can inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your life points as long as its attack is higher than the defense of your monster. It's a pity that your monster has 200 DEF due to your field Magic Card but nevertheless you still suffer anyway" Kaiba said smugly then suddenly Spear Dragon turned into its defense position

"Before I end my turn I can shift Spear Dragon to defense during the end of my Damage Step" Kaiba added

"It's my turn then draw!" Heishin said and he held 4 cards in his hand. _"I still have Mystical Elf in defense… alright then "he thought_

"I summon Archfiend Soldier (1900 ATK 1500 DEF0 in attack mode" Heishin said and a fiendish type soldier appeared even though its attack and defense were raised to 2100 and 1700

"Go my monster attack Spear Dragon with Claw of the Archfiends!" Heishin declared and his monster was about to smashed Kaiba's monster when suddenly….

"Activate Trap Card: Attack Guidance Armor to redirect your attack on my monster and shift it to one of your monsters instead" Kaiba countered as his face up card revealed itself. "And I choose your Mystical Elf for that" he added as suddenly Mystical Elf found herself wearing a strange silver armor on its chest

"Not on my watch, I activated the Trap Card: Trap Jammer" Heishin blurted and suddenly Kaiba's trap card began to dissolve away

"What the ..." was all Kaiba could say

"Allow me to explain, I can only activate this Trap Card when it's my Battle Phase and sine it is I can negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it" Heishin said dryly and so Archfiend Soldier destroyed Kaiba's monster in the process

"And that concludes my turn but what should you do now" Heishin said and now it's Kaiba's turn now

"My turn, draw!' Kaiba declared and sees his hand. _"Oh drat, there's no cards in my hand that can suffice his monster oh well I'll let him get the taste of victory a little" he thought_

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Kaiba said grimly and now its Heishin's turn

"My turn now, draw" Heishin declared and he swiftly drew his card. "I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon the Summoned Skull (2500 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode" Heishin said as a skeletal fiend appeared on the field and due to the field Magic Card its attack went to 2700 and its defense became 1400

"Time to say your prayers, Archfiend Soldier direct attack to the player now" Heishin said and the soldier slashed Kaiba as his life points went down to 1100

"Oh no, Kaiba" Malik shouted while Yugi stares intently at his rival

"Now Summoned Skull direct attack to the player with Magical Lightning and end this farce" Heishin said as Summoned Skull hit Kaiba's body but suddenly his life points went up to 5100 then it was reduced to 2300

"What the hell happened!" Heishin shrieked

"Not so confident now are you, I activated the Trap Card: Nutrient Z to increase my life points to 4000 before Battle damage is calculated. Looks like you fail old man" Kaiba grinned

"I swear I'll send you to goddamn hell" Heishin said angrily

"It's my turn now, draw!" Kaiba declared and smiles. "I summon Lord of D. (1200 ATK 1100 DEF) in defense mode" he said as a man wearing a dragon with a billowing cape appeared on the field

"So what?"Heishin said in an annoying way

"_Lord of D. that would mean only one thing" Yugi mused at Kaiba_

"Next I activate the Magic Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Kaiba added and so he drew 2 cards from his deck giving him a total of 5 cards in hand

"I activate my facedown card: The Flute of Summoning Dragon, I can only activate this when I have Lord of D. on the field, it allows me to summon up to 2 Dragon type monsters from my hand and its treated as a Special Summon and it so happens I have 1 particular card that falls into that category come out the pride and my joy of my deck Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK 2500 DEF) in attack mode" Kaiba laughed nastily as a blue dragon appeared o the field

"Oh shit" Heishin cursed himself

Stats: Kaiba and Heishin had 2300 life points each. On Kaiba's field were Lord of D. in defense position and Blue Eyes in attack position. Heishin on the other hand has the Field Magic Card: Yami and he has 2 monsters namely Archfiend Soldier and Summoned Skull all in attack position. He has no set cards and he has 3 cards in hand

"Go Blue Eyes destroy Archfiend Soldier with Burst Stream!" Kaiba declared and Blue Eyes opened its mouth and incinerated Heishin's monster and reduced his life points to 900

"Mwahahaha nothing can stop me now" Kaiba roared with laughter

spiritfire: another chappie done and crud I'm going back to school tomorrow (philippine day: Sunday)

TBC

Yami: (pulls a leash on Sméagol): This is bogus

Sméagol: …Precious… I want precious…

Yugi: Eeeeyuck, he's like the uglier version of Yami Marik

spiritfire: Okay you can tie him up there (pointing at the door Knob)

Kaiba (just came in): Hey what's the noise! Oh my freakin god what the hell is that!

Yami: You don't wanna know

Sméagol: Precious………. My dear precious

spiritfire: Mwahahahahahaha


	44. Wrong Move

XLIV. Wrong Move

Kaiba just attack his Blue Eyes and totally dropped Heishin's life points to a low 900 and he was actually proud of his move. Heishin on the other hand, wasw very angry and he thought he had the advantage but he was wrong.

"I end my turn" Kaiba said smugly and now its Heishin's turn to draw a card. He smiles at his hand and decides to ram Kaiba like a lawnmover.

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Heishin said calmly and now its Kaiba's turn to draw

_"Something's not right, if i were him I wouldn't attack" Yugi said staring at the field_

Blue Eyes, give another direct attack to the player and finish it now" Kaiba shouted and Blue Eyes began to gather its energy. It was about to make a direct hit when suddenly the attack of Blue Eyes began to fade

"What the hell!" Kaiba exclaimed and Heishin begin to laughed at Kaiba

"When you recklessly declared the attack, I just activated the Trap Card: Gravity Bind which has the abiltty to prevent level 4 or higher monsters from attacking Sorry but you wasted your turn" Heishin smirked

"Grrr...I end my turn" Kaiba growled and now its Heishin's turn to draw his card

"Okay, I activated the Magic card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Heishin declared and he draws 2 cards from his deck giving him a total of five cards in hand.

"I summon another Archfiend Soldier( 1900 ATK raised to 2100, 1500 DEF raised to 1700 due to the field Magic Card)in attack mode" Heishin declared and his fiend monster came back with an angry face

"Hmph, what can you gain against your infernal monsters" Kaiba snorted

"Be patient, you'll see" Heishin replied and Kaiba responded with a growl then he ended his turn

"I don't know what you're thinking but I can't just stand here and watch. I set a card face down and end my turn" Kaiba said and Heishin took his turn

"I activate the Magic Card: Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points to 1000" Heishin said as a woman who held a crystal ball gave sparkles at Heishin's life counter as his life points increased to 1900

"Next I activate the Magic Card: Premature Burial to revive my fallen Archfiend Soldier at the cost of 800 of my life points" Heishin added as his life points went down to 1100

"Now I sacrifice 3 of my fiend monsters to summon the strongest of the 3 legendary demons" Heishin declared

"Three Legendary Demons?" Malik wondered

"I summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000 ATK and DEF raise to 4200 ATK and DEF) in attack mode!" Heishin roared with laughter as three of his monsters disappeared in a flash of light and suddenly a blue beast appeared resembling Obelisk the Tormentor only in demonic form

"And I activate the card I've been saving say hello to this Magic Card: Mystical Space Thyphoon to destroy 1 magic or Trap and I choose my own Trap Card: Gravity Bind" he added as a whirlwind destroyshis face up Trap card

"Oh shiiitttt!'" Kaiba exclaimed

Stats: Kaiba still has his Blue Eyes in attack mode and Lord of D. in defense plus one facedown card. He has 1 card facedown and he held 4 cards in hand. He still has 2300 life points. Heishin on the other hand has 1100 life points and he has Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in attack mode. He has 2 cards in hand and no set cards

"Looks like fortune doesn't favor you boy! Raviel, Lord of Phantasms attack Blue Eyes with Fist of Hell" Heishin laughed nastily as his monster punched Kaiba's signature monster in the stomach and shattered into pieces reducing his life points to 800.

"I end my turn" Heishin smirked. "Now who's the smartass now"

"Damn... such power and it took my life points with one drop and 3 legendary demons he say..." Kaiba mused and gazed at Heishin's monster then he realizes something

"You...that legendary monster of yours where did you get it?' Kaiba asked

"Why do you ask?" Heishin wondered

"Just to see if my instinct is correct that those three are supposed to sealed in the Duel Academy I made 10 years ago(Note:it was Kaiba who made this academy just telling you)" Kaiba stated

"What did you say?" Mai gasped

"Hehehe,you're absolutely right those 3 came from thatso-called 'academy' and we were able to excavate them below" Heishin said proudly

"You fool don'tyou know that it's way beyond your power" Kaiba roared in anger

"What are you talking about, Kaiba?" Yugi asked

"...The principal of the academy told me about this 'legendary demons'. They're supposed to be the opposite of the 3 legendary GodCards that we previously have but all I know is those cards were sealed away because their power of destructionis something I cannot described" Kaiba explained. "But how on earth, they get it" he pouted

"It was my master's wish to retrieve those cards and divided among us. I think you already encountered 2 of the legendary demons: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder" Heishin stated

"I see so those beings were supposed to be the exact opposite but why they're sealed anyway?" Malik asked

"Because when those three legendary demons gather together they sucked the life force of the spirits of Duel Monsters and also whoever wields them will be granted eternal life" Kaiba said angrily

"So you do know the history of it but nevertheless you will lose this duel" Heishin said dryly

"As long as I have life points, there's no way I'll give up to a scum like you. You'll pay for destroying my Blue Eyes" Kaiba declared, raising his Duel Disk high

"That's Kaiba for you" Bakura grinned

_"Three legendary demons suck the life force of Duel monsters...this is going to be a disaster and all this time they're destroying everything. I'm not overlooking this" Yugi growled angrily as he clenched his fist_. Kaiba noticed the anger on Yugi's face and he understands his feelings so did the others

"Yugi, you can't blame them for getting those cards but ...there's still a way to take down this monster" Kaiba stated while the others took by surprise. They all knew that he never talks to anyone in between duels but there's always the first time for everything

"Kaiba, thanks" Yugi said in a small smile and Kaiba takes it as a compliment then he declares his draw phase

"It's my turn, draw!" Kaiba declared and draws his card. He has 5 cards in hand and looks the entire field

_"My life points are very critical and that deep shit opponent of mine has that monster with 4200 attack points and in the next turn hoping he doesn't summon any monsters, Lord of D. will be destroyed. In that case..." Kaiba thought and he picks one of his cards_

"I set a monster in defense and I'll end my turn" Kaiba said grimly

"Is that all you can do, boy?" Heishin asked in a mock tone

"This is not looking good,guys do you think Kaiba will get the upper hand?" Jounouchi asked in a worried tone

"...We can only hope that he will reverse the situation" Kristine answered calmly

"She's right" Yugi added

"It's my turn now, draw" Heishin declared and draws his card

* * *

spiritfire: Whew! that was a relief and you all thought that Kaiba's gonna win and I made it short well you're wrong anyway I'll this cliffhanger and review

TBC

Yami Bakura: So what do you say?

spritfire: (smirks) Alright, let's do it

Yugi: Hmmm.. I wonder if she can really beat him

Yami: ...I'm not sure about this. It's been a long time she duel

Yami Bakura: You don't know what you step into

spritfire: Bring it


	45. Miracles of Light

Spiritfire: For those people who were wondering about when did Kaiba made the Duel Academy, I based the 3 legendary demons on Yugioh GX. This story actually took place 10 years after Yugi defeated the pharaoh in the ceremonial duel. If you guys want more info. I suggest you to go to the website: http/www.janime.info

Bakura: Hey authoress, we're suppose to begin the duel not announcing those reviewers of yours

Spiritfire: Shut up you freak, don't you dare involve my reviewers

Bakura: Whatever…

And on with the story la de dah de dah

XLV. Miracles of Light

Its Heishin's turn now and he drew a card from his deck. Frankly, he didn't care much so he declared his monster to attack Kaiba's Lord of D. Since it's in defense, he doesn't lose any life points but he still lost a monster even though he has another monster that was in facedown defense.

"Your attempts were foolish, boy" Heishin said dryly but Kaiba paid no attention to his words and now it's his turn to draw.

"_Hmmm… seeing my current situation, it doesn't look promising and my life points won't last much longer. I also have a set card which I've been putting it for quite sometime and I also have a monster in defense…Heh, I'll let him have his way until I get all the cards I need" Kaiba said sternly._

"Hey what's the hold up?" Heishin said impatiently

"I'm going to pass this turn and mark my words you piece of shit, I'll crumble that monster to pieces if I have to" Kaiba snarled at his opponent

"Oooooh, I'm so scared" Heishin said in a mock tone and took his turn and draws his card

"I activate the Equipment Magic Card: MetalSilver Armor!" Heishin declared and now his monster was equipped with black armor with spiky shoulder pads then Raviel now holds two swords, one on the left and one on the right

"What the heck is that?" Kaiba blurted

"I'll tell you: As long as I control this monster equipped with this card, you can't use the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Monster Card that specifically designates 1 monster including monsters in the graveyard other than the equipped monster as a target." Heishin explained

"Uh….I don't understand what he meant by 'specifically designates 1 monster including monster in the graveyard' part" Jounouchi said in confusion

"Hmmm… uh oh" Malik said with a grim line on his face

"I don't like it when you say uh oh so what's the catch" Mai asked

"It means…Kaiba can't use Magic, Trap or Monster cards that designates in the graveyard. His graveyard is useless" Yugi said in a serious tone

"Holy mother of Pearl no. that would mean if Kaiba use any of his cards it would be useless" Kristine gritted

"Pretty much" Yugi said calmly this time

"_So he prevented any of my cards that designate my graveyard…at least it's not a power up equipment card but if I want to succeed this might as well find a way to get out of this crappy situation" Kaiba said sternly to himself_

"And now its time for my battle phase, Raviel attack that facedown monster" Heishin declared and Raviel slashed the facedown monster when suddenly it revealed itself a green dragon that was carved into pieces

"The monster you destroyed was my Troop Dragon (700 ATK 800 DEF) and now I activate its effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can take 1 'Troop Dragon' from my deck and Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position then my deck is shuffled" Kaiba smirked as another dragon appeared to the field in face up defense also he shuffled his deck

"You know what you're a living prick" Heishin scowled at him

"Thank you very much old dog" Kaiba smirked

"Grrrr… Fine I end my turn" Heishin growled and now its Kaiba's turn now.

"_Damn it, what should I do? I can't stay in this kind of situation. In all my years of dueling, I shouldn't give up and I trust my deck until the end" Kaiba noted as he placed his hand to his deck_

- - -

_Meanwhile in the Afterlife, High Priest Seto was just walking around the palace until suddenly he felt his body was shaking. It was not usual for him to shake like that so he went to his quarters to confirm it himself._

"_This feeling…Kisara" Seto said as she called her spirit form_

"_Seto, why are you calling me? This is the first time you did that" Kisara frowned at him_

"_I know it sounds ludicrous but I had this feeling that someone or something is having a rough time and it seems that I had sense this will be a nightmare. If I don't do this something tells me that I'll regret it" Seto explained to her_

_Silence fell in the room and Seto's instinct was to held up his Millennium Rod and that he did. The soul of Kisara just watched him with pure intent as the Rod shines through his body then everything went black._

Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Kaiba was about to draw his next card when suddenly he stops, overcome with a strange feeling. The others were surprised by this for they have seen this before.

"Yugi, this is…" Jounouchi quoted at him

"Yeah…it's 'that'" Yugi stated. Kristine and Mai on the other hand didn't know what's going on but judging their queer look on their faces it nearly looks like dejavu.

"What the heck is going on?" Heishin shrieked while Yugi wonders what Kaiba saw inside his head

- - -

_In Kaiba's mind, he was walking along the darkness wondering who was calling him. He has no idea but he can't avoid this feeling. It was somewhat familiar to him then in a ray of light, there was another person who looks like him and with him is the blue eyed girl._

"_Wait! I've seen you before... you're my ancestor..,. But how could you enter my mind" Kaiba exclaimed_

"_Well, I had the Rod with me all this time so I don't need to tell you what I did" Seto chuckled_

"_We meet again" Kisara said_

"…_." Was Kaiba's only word_

"_I sense you're battling that 'old man' Heisting…damn that guy it's a good thing I didn't succumb to him before the reign of Atemu" Seto frowned _

"_You know that freak?" Kaiba asked_

"_Know him? He's a living prick of Egypt who cares nothing but himself kind of like you in the past" Seto stated and Kaiba growls when he mentioned about the past_

"_What do you want?" Kaiba asked _

"_I want to kick that moron to the moon but I can't since I'm uh… dead so…" Seto said in an unfinished answer_

"_You want to get rid of him… huh… "Kaiba smirked at him _

"_Well you could say that…" Seto said in an undignified way_

"…_Under one condition, lent me your power…" Kaiba said and the two people looked at each other_

"_In what way?" Kisara asked_

"…_.The power you guys have" Kaiba answered and everything went black again_

- - -

Kaiba began to return to his normal self. The others noticed that he back in the game and he gazed down to his deck, his fingers are in mid-draw.

"_What was that?" Kaiba asked himself_

"Kaiba…" Yugi mumbled

"It's my turn now and I draw a card" Kaiba declared and sees his card. His eyes went in shock as he sees the card he just drew.

"_What did he draw just now?" Heishin wondered_

"I activate the Magic Card: Card Destruction!" Kaiba smirked as he activated the card

"WHAT!" Heishin shrieked

"This card allows both players to discard their entire hand to the graveyard and draw the same number. I have 5 cards in my hand now and you have 3 cards in your hand so..." Kaiba smirked

"Kisama (you in impolite form)" Heishin growled as both players discard their entire hand and drew the same number.

"_Alright, everything is set…all I need to do now is to pull this combo" Kaiba noted_

"I've been waiting for this you know… you should have destroyed my face down card if you had the chance but you waste your time powering up your monster and now you're going to regret it. First I activate The Magic of De Spell to destroy your equipment card."Kaiba grinned as he activated the card destroying the equipment card in the process

"What are you talking about? So what if you destroyed the equipment card!" Heishin barked

""I'm talking about this: Activate Magic Card: Dragon's Mirror" Kaiba said sternly as his face-up card flipped itself. It showed a picture of a mirror and a red dragon was nearly emerged from it

"I never heard of that card before. In fact I never seen Kaiba used it" Yugi said

"And now for its effect: By removing Fusion Material monsters on my side of the field or my graveyard that are listed as a Dragon type Fusion monster card, I can Special Summon that Fusion Monster and it is treated as a Fusion Summon" Kaiba explained

"Hmmm… his only fusion monster was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon… but there's only one Blue Eyes in the graveyard. How could he do that?" Malik wondered

"You can't do that you only have one Blue Eyes in the graveyard" Heshin swore

"Wrong as a matter of fact, I already have 2 Blue Eyes Whit Dragon that was previously in my hand so..." Kaiba smirked as Heishin suddenly realize what happened

"You sent your Blue Eyes in the graveyard due to your Card Destruction Magic Card! Oh shit!" Heishin pouted

"Too bad so I'm going to remove 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard!" Kaiba declared and the souls of Kaiba's Blue Eyes was removed

"_Forgive me Blue Eyes" Kaiba said apologetically_

_Quietly awakening..._

Kaiba remembers something from his past when he was little. He was sent to the orphanage with his brother. Everytime his brother would be bullied, he was there to save him.

_I always, always wish_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you..._

For the past years, he swore he would protect his brother and would give him happiness that is until they got adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. Their life has changed and he lived with hardship.

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance_

_The way I see before me is always blocked_

_Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,_

_My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

After that, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK 3800 DEF) was summoned on Kaiba's field. Heishim just stared in shock

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"_

_I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way._

_Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy_

_I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone._

Inside the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Kisara was watching him. She remembers her past life. She thinks that she and Kaiba were just the same. Also, she remembers the day she saved Seto from Zork Necrophades

_I think of you_

_and that alone is enough_

_to make the tears start to flow now_

_I always, always wish_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you..._

Jounouchi remembers his encounter with that dragon and he truly understood a bit from Kaiba.

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong._

_But since then, my doubts have vanished._

Seto was inside the Ultimate Dragon remembering his past as well. Like Kisara he thinks that the three of them are just the same.

_There's definitely things I want to show you_

_And so many words I want to hear_

_I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry_

_So I'll stop waiting_

_and seize my "chance."_

Malik and Bakura remembered this monster as well but they just stare at it and they knew it symbolizes Kaiba's destiny.

_I think of you,_

_and I feel like that alone is enough_

_to make my heart grow stronger._

_I always, always wish_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you..._

Kisara thinks that the future will lead them a better place as Kaiba prepares his next move so he activated the Equip. Magic Card Megamorph to double his monster's attack as long as he has lower life points than his opponent.

_I think of you_

_and that alone is enough_

_to make the tears start to flow now_

_My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday_

_it definitely will..._

_Believe. la la la la la la..._

_Believe. la la la la la la..._

_Believe. la la la la la la... _

And finally Yugi remembers his previous duels with Kaiba, he couldn't forget it as well. Everytime they duel, they became stronger rivals.

"Go, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon incinerate Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and finish him off" Kaiba declared and Blue Eyes fired its beams and Kaboom. Heishin's monster is destroyed along with his life points.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Heishin screamed as the souls of the Shadow Realm took him away

"_My dear ancestor and the Blue Eyed girl I owe you one" Kaiba said as he shut off his duel disk then the two souls vanished_

Kaiba walked back with the gang and said: "Let's not waste time" and Yugi agrees leaving the temple

TBC

Black fog surrounds the authoress room. Life points 4000

spiritfire: I call heads!

Bakura: Fine (flips the coin and it came heads)

Both players drew 5 cards

spiritfire: I'll start, Ore no turn, draw (My turn, draw) I summon a monster in defense and set a card face down. Turn end.

Bakura: Ore-sama no turn, draw I summon Headless Knight (1400 ATK) in attack mode and set 2 cards down. Attack the authoress' facedown monster!

spiritfire: Baka(idiot)

Bakura's LP went down to 3000

Bakura: What gives!

spiritfire: The monster you tried to destroy was my Marsh Melon (500 DEF) when this card is attacked facedown 1000 direct damage will be dealt to the player and it won't be destroyed as a result of battle

Bakura" Not that crappy dessert. Turn endo (Turn end)

spirifire: Hihihi, you're already lost baka

Note: In the Japanese Bakura calls himself as Ore-sama meaning it gives him an honorific high status (which is not) and by the way the cards I'm using are real they came from my deck and this is the translated lyrics of Inuyasha: My will


	46. Demonic Hell

XLVI. Demonic Hell

Yugi and the gang are still wandering the Shadow Realm. After Kaiba's duel, it seems that Yugi is more determined to end this mess. He picks up his deck with Dark Magician on top. He thinks that this final duel will end this mess.

"_My deck, lent me your power" Yugi whispered to his deck. _Two doors appeared in front of them and Jounouchi gave it a push to opened the door. The gang entered the temple carefully for they might stepped into a trap

"Welcome to my domain, reincarnated Pharaoh" a voice boomed out and suddenly many columns appeared everywhere. A hole opens up at the center and a stone pedestal appearedthen a man with a black robe appeared. His hands were sickly and as he removed the cowl of his robe. His face was having a lot of wrinkles indicating that he's old.

"I'm Dark Nite and the ritual of your death will begin"he says. "The rebirth of the 3 legendary Demons!"

"What! but we defeated those guys who possess these cards" Malik exclaimed

"What the heck did he mean by the 'rebirth' anyway?" Jounouchi frowned

"Can't you do it on your own for once?" Kaiba snarled

"I already planned this from the beginning I stole the 3 legendary Demons from an remote island. Your duels with my mages were only intended to suffuse with the fighting spirit of the duelists. I learned that in order to open the portal of the Shadow Realm, I must unleash these 3 first and the reincarnated pharaoh's powers" Dark Nite said

"I can't believe we've been used as puppets. All of us have our own path as duelists" Mai said angrily

"That's it! I'm going to end this mess right now" Yugi declared and pointed his finger threateninly at Dark Nite. He moves into his position and both duelists prepared their Duel Disks.

"Don't forget that this is a Shadow Duel" Dark Nite said and the holographic coin appeared.

"I call heads!" Yugi announced and the coin flipped. It was heads so Yugi gets to go first and both players drew their first five cards.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1700 ATK 1600 DEF) in attack mode" Yugi announced and a yellow magnet creature appeared on Yugi's side of the field (A/N: I'm not sure what to describe Yugi's monster oh well all I know is a magnet isn't it?). "Next I set 1 card face down . End turn"

"It's my turn now, draw!" Dark Nite announced and drew his card. "I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn"

"This guy... has he really duelled before?" Jounouchi asked

"Why are you asking?" Kristine asked indignantly

"Hmmm... when your setting cards facedown, you don't declare whether if its Magic or Trap" Malik said

_"What is he up to?" Yugi asked himself_

"I end my turn" Dark Nite said and everyone was a bit surprised at this. He hasn't summoned a monster to defend himself

"My turn, draw!" Yugi declared and draws his card. Now he held 5 cards in his hand and picks one of his cards." I set a card facedown and Beta the Magnet Warrior direct attack to the player"

"Hold it! Activate Trap Card: Gravity Bind to prevent all level 4 or higher monsters to attack" Dark Nite countered

"What!" Yugi said in shocked. Suddenly Beta was forced to halt its attack due to the gravity on Dark Nite's field.

"I see looks like Yugi has to do better than that" Kaiba smirked at Yugi's duel

"End turn" Yugi declared and so Dark Nite draws his card so now he held 4 cards in his hand. "I activate the 2 Trap Cards: Curse of Darkness and Embodiment of Apophis"

"Crud too much" Yugi mentally cursed himself.

"But I'm not gonna use their effect on you so I sacrificed my 3 Continuous Trap Cards to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" Dark Nite declared and 3 of his trap cards vanished and instead it was replaced with a serpentine dragon that resembles Slifer

"Not again" Malik moaned as he saw that monster again

"Next I activate its Special Ability to destroy your set card. Do it Uria destroy the card on my right and one more thing, once I activate its effect you cannot activate your Magic or Trap cards in response to its effect" Dark Nite said and Uria fried Yugi's set card.

"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames attack Beta the Magnet Warrior Hyper Blast" Dark Nite declared and Uria opened his mouth and incinerated Yugi's monster. Yugi howled in pain as his life points went down to 2700

"Did I forgot to mention that Uria's attack determines the number of continuous Trap cards in my graveyard" Dark Nite smirked as its attack and defense were 3000

"Damn you" Yugi growled and Dark Nite ends his turn

"It's my turn now, draw! I activate the Magic Card: Shallow Grave to revive my monster in the graveyard and I choose Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Since Shallow Grave's effect allows you to summon a monster... well I don't think you have it right now" Yugi said, smirking while Dark Nite frowns.

"Next I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK 1700 DEF) in attack mode" he added and the famous apprentice appeared at Yugi's side.

"Why would Yugi summon a monster in attack mode against such an enemy?" Jounouchi asked

"Heh, looks like he's gone overboard with confidence" Kaiba smirked

"I'm not sure about this but what if Dark Nite summons two or maybe 3 of them are summoned" Kristine said worriedly. The others agree that if Yugi doesn't destroy this one right away, he'll be in trouble.

"Next, I activate my facedown Magic Card: Sage's Stone: When Dark Magician Girl is on the field I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my deck or from my hand and this time he's comong from my deck" Yugi added and his deck shone with light. He picked it up and Dark Magician appeared in purple robes

"Next Iactivate theMagic Card: Book of Secret Arts to increase a spellcaster type's attack and defense by 300 points and I choose Dark Magician Girland activate Magic Card: Mage Power: For every Magic and Trap card on my side of the field I can increase one of my monster's attack and defenseby 500 points including itself and I choose Dark Magician" he added as Dark Magician's attack and defense became 3500 and 3100 and Dark Magician Girl's attack and defense became 2300 and 2000 respectively

"Dark Magician attack Uria with Dark Magic" Yugi declared and Dark Magician fired its magic at Uria. It was destroyed and Dark Nite's life points reduced to 3500

"I see so that's your signature monster but it won't save you from defeat" Dark Nite said.

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn" Yugi declared, now that he has no cards in hand and now its Dark Nite's turn and he draws giving him a total of 4 cards

"Now I activate 3 continuous Magic Cards: Messenger of Peace, Swords of Revealing Light and Nighmare Steel Cage then I sacrificed them to summon Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Dark Nite declared

"It can't be! It's coming" Yugi gasped and he was right. Anoter Legendary Demon came this time resembled the Winged Dragon of Ra

"Holy Ra, not that again" Kristine complained this time

"You're just wasting your time, just look to your decks" Dark Nite smirked and everyone looked through their decks. To their surprise, the spirits of their cards looked drained

"What the heck is going on?" Jounouchi asked angrily

"Haven't you realized yet. Besides the reincarnated pharaoh dueling the shadow duel since the legendary demons appeared on the field, the spirits of your monsters have been absorbed" Dark Nite chuckled evily

"Oh no!" Malik wailed as he saw Newdoria was getting thinner by the minute

"Harpy Lady!" Mai paniked

"Red Eyes became skinner like bones" Jounouchi wailed as well

"I see so the rumors are true that they take the spirits of other monsters...they're the monsters that showed such power" Kaiba said

"However, the power hasn't been completed yet. Without this boundary it's impossible to exercise the 3 Legendary Demons. In order to make them work, the power of the spirits residing you are necessary"Dark Nite explained

"The power exercising the spirits?" Yugi wondered

"If I can win this duel, absorb your poweor probably stripped your soul, andrelease the 3 Legendary Demons from the boundary. I'll take the energy from the spirits residing in Duel Monsters all over the world" Dark Nite said

"The 3 Legendary Demons will take the spirits in the cards...?" Yugi said comtemplating

"Then the 3 Legendary Demons can give me eternal life and I can become a god. Oh its full, its full, already the power" Dark Nite roared and suddenly his physical features began to change. His face previously wrinkled were now shown a handsome man with long black hair. His body is not exactly muscular but he looks vibrant than his usual. Yugi suddenly felt pain all over his body

"Ahahahahaha, this is great" Dark Nite laughes while Yugi looks at him warily

* * *

spritfire: Uhhh.. I'm not sure Angel Nocturne try to go to the FAQ/ HELP I think 

TBC

Bakura: Ore-sama no turn, draw! Magic Kado Hasudou Nightmare Steel Cage to prevent you from attacking in 2 turns

spiritfire: Great just great!(frowns)

Bakura: In addition, Magic Kado hasudou Cost Down: By discarding 1 card from my hand and send it to the graveyard I can reduced the star level of monsters by 2 levels.( discards a card so he was left with 1 card on his hand) Summon Earl of Demise( 2000 ATK 1700 DEF). Turn endo

spiritfire: Boku no turn draw( It's my turn, draw) I set 1 card face down and put Dark Magician to defense mode Turn endo

Bakura: Ore sama no turn draw, Magic Kado Hasudou Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck( he draws so he has 2 cards in his hand)Hihihihi Magic Kado Hasudou Ectoplasma I don't need to tell you how it works

spiritfire: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Bakura: I sacrifice Earl of Demise to do direct damage to your life points

Yami: Authoress! look out

spiritfire: Arrrrrrrrgh!

Authoress' LP reduced to 2500

Bakura: hahahahahaha


	47. Hope Over Death

XLVII. Hope over Death

Stormclouds began to gather around Domino City and Egypt. People are wondering what's going on when a lot of children noticed that the Duel monster's image began to disappear. Meanwhile in the Afterlife Past, Atemu sensed something eerie but suddenly his whole body begun to float

"_Uh…okay…what's going on?"_Atemu asked himself as his soul was dragged away. His father, Aknamkanon watched as his son left the palace.

"_Be careful, my son" _the ex-pharaoh said

Back at the duel, Kaiba and Kristine didn't believe it. Dark Nite is a weary old man when they saw him at first. The others looked in dismay as they witness it. Yugi on the other hand was not pleased and felt that his strength has been drained

"Doesn't he look like an old man just a while ago?" Kristine asked, frowning

"Well I like to end the reincarnated pharaoh's turn so I end my turn for now" Dark Nite chuclked and now its Yugi's turn to draw and thus he did

_"Damn, I was able to destroy Uria but now Hammon is here. I have to destroy it before he summons Raviel"_ Yugi said as he looked at his one and only card. _"No matter what postion my monster is... I get 1000 worth direct damage to my life points if so..."_

"I set one card facedown... and end my turn" Yugi said grimly. The others were surprised at his move. Kaiba wonders if his set card would be able to destroy Dark Nite's monster.

"Not able to do anything? Too bad, my turn draw" Dark Nite announced and draws. "Activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" he declares and draws 2 cards giving him a total of 3 cards in hand.

"Now I declare a direct attack to the pharaoh! You're finished" Dark Nite Laughed nastily. Everyone was worried what would happen but Yugi begun to laughed.Dark Nite wonders what he was laughing about.

"Activate Trap Card: Nutrient Z to increase my life points by 4000 as long as the attacking monster's attack is at least 2000 or more" Yugi countered and his card flipped face up increasing his life points to 6700. Hammon's attack struck Yugi as his life points decrease to his original score. He felt a devasting pain all over his body as the blast pushed him backward

"Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled. The others were worried as well.

"Damn, that blast really took a toll in me!" Yugi siad as he gets up. Everyone sighed in relief but suddenly Yugi coughed blood from his mouth

"YUGI!" Kaiba said frantically, worrying that he might die because they haven't settled their rivalry yet

"I'm fine, Kaiba" Yugi said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Dark Nite wasn't pleased at all so he ends his turn so Yugi draws his card

"Activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" Yugi declares and draws 2 cards from his deck. "Activate Magic Card: Swords of Revealing Light to stop your monsters from attacking in 3 turns" he announced and 3 swords appeared at Dark Nite's field then he ended his turn

"Yugi better do something fast before this guy creams you!" Jounouchi said and Yugi nods

"My turn, draw!" Dark Nite declared and draws giving him a total of 4 cards. "Hmmm... activate Magic Card: Card of Safe Return, As long as this card is on the field, when a monster is Special Summon to the field from my graveyard, I can draw 1 card from my deck and I end my turn" he said and the first turn of Yugi's swords disappeared

"My turn, draw" Yugi declared and draws giving him a total of 2 cards but decides to pass. Dark Nite draws but decides to pass as well so the second swords disappeared as well.

_"So now it becomes a waiting game...Yugi you better get a good card or else this guy will cream you bad..."_ Kaiba said

Yugi draws again giving him 3 cards but he passes again. Dark Nite draws and this time he sets a card facedown then the last of the 3 swords disappears

"This is getting bad" Mai said, surveying the field

"If Yugi could draw a card from this tight situation, well he would be able to smash the opponent's monster" Malik said

"...It's my turn now ,draw!" Yugi declares and swiftly he draws his card giving him a total of 4 cards in hand. He analyze the situation first thinking what he should do then he picks one of his cards in his hand

"This is the first time I'm using this card. Activate Magic Card: Pot of Avarice!" he announced and a white pot appeared sticking its tongue out

"Pot of Avarice? I never seen such a card before" Jounouchi said

"Hmmm... I wonder" Kaiba said, contemplating his thoughts

_"What is he planning?" _Dark Nite asked himself

"This magic card allows me to bring 5 cards from my graveyard back to my deck. In additon I get to draw 2 cards from my deck and my deck is shuffled" Yugi explained and so he pressed a button in his Duel Disk revealing that he has9 cards in his graveyard so he takes Swords of Revealing Light, Dark Magician, Mage Power, Pot of Greed, and Mirror Force!

"Mirror Force? when did it send to the graveyard?" Jounouchi asked

"It must be when the time when Dark Nite destroyed it with Uria's ability" Kristine answered

"I see" Kaiba mumbled

Due to Pot of Avarice's effect, Yugi puts back the selected cards back to his deck and draws 2 cards from his deck then he shuffles it. Yugi smiles at the 2 cards in hand now he has a total of 5 cards

"I don't have a card yet to destroy your monster but... I can still stall time. Activate Magic Card: Swords of Revealing Light" Yugi declares and the 3 swords came back again."And I summon Silent Magicican LV 4 (1000 ATK 1000 DEF) and end my turn" he added summoning a white mage on the field

"My turn, draw!" Dark Nite declares as he drew his card giving him a total of 4 cards again.

"Wait I activate Silent Magician's effect! Each time you draw a card, she gets a magic counter. For each magic counter she had, it gains 500 attack points" Yugi announced as a magic counter appears on Silent Magician raising his attack to 1500

"You may have paralyze my monster but I can still summon...like my Archfiend Soldier (1900 ATK 1500 DEF) in defense" Dark Nite said callously. "And I activate the Magic Card: Tremendous Fire, it costs 500 of my life points but I'll be able to give you 1000 direct damage to your life points" he added as his life points went down to 3000

"Not good" Yugi mumbled as a fire burned his body reducing his life points to 1700

"Well I end my turn" Dark Nite shrugged and now its Yugi's turn to draw, giving him 4 cards in hand.

"...Not yet..." Yugi mumbled. "I set 1 card facedown and end my turn"

It's Dark Nite's turn and he draws a card. "Activate Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand" he declares but due to Yugi's Silent Magician on the field, its attack increase to 3500 but Dark Nite's Magic Card still resolves so he draws 3 cards then discards 2 from his hand giving him a total of 5 cards in hand. "I summon another Archfiend Soldier in defense mode and end my turn" he said as the second swords disappeared

"My turn, draw!" Yugi declared, drawing his card giving him a total of 4 cards again. "I'll end my turn" he announced. _"In my next Standby Phase, I can sacrifice this card and all of its counters to summon another one"_

"It's my turn, now draw" Dark Nite declared and draws giving him a total of 6 cards in hand. "I summon another Archfiend Soldier in defense again" he said then he ended his turn

"It's my turn now, draw" Yugi declares . "During my next Stanby Phase, when Silent Magician has 5 counters on the field, I can tribute summon this one to summon my ultimate magician... Summon Silent Magician LV 8 (3500 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode" he added as his monster evolved into a more powerful spellcaster.

"Next I set a card facedown and activate the facedown card I had earlier, Mage Power! I don't need to tell you how it works but it'll able to make a dent out of your life points" Yugi smirked as Silent Magician's attack rose to 4500.

"Now for my battle phase, Silent Magician attack Hammon with Silent Magic!" he declared and Silent Magician leap up in the air and fired its magic at Dark Nite's monster reducing his life points to 2500

"I end my turn" Yugi said grimly

"Looks like you were able to destroy Hammon but not this little monster I had" Dark Nite chuckles and he drew his card giving him a total of 5 cards in hand. "I sacrificed my 3 Fiend type monsters to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000 ATK 4000 DEF)!" he said, laughing as 3 of his monsters disappeared and instead it was replaced with an Obelisk lookalike

"Man, can get things any worse!" Kaiba groaned

"I'm not finished yet...Activate my facedown card: Call of the Haunted to reviveHammon, Lord of Striking Thunder" he said nastily as a pile of gravestones appeared and suddenly his monster revived. "Last but not the least I activate the Magic Card: Monster Reborn to revive Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" he added and suddenly his monster revived with only 3000 attack and defense points.

"Next I activate the Magic Card: Mystical Space Thyphoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light!" Dark Nite said nastily as a cyclone hit Yugi's only defense

"Time to get crackin' Hammon attack and destroy Silent Magician with Flaming Thunder!" he declared and Hammon fired its powerful energy at Yugi's monster reducing his life points to 1200. Suddenly, he felt a backlash as his life popints reduced further to a mere 200 points.

"I forgot to tell you that when Hammon destroys a monster on the opponent's side of the field, you get 1000 direct damage to your life points" Dark Nite smirked." And since the three of them are here, I suggest you look at your monsters" he added with a smirk

Everyone looks at their decks and they cried in surprise. "Blue Eyes is reduced to skeleton" Kaiba said angrily

"Hahahaha" Dark Nite exults as a faint blue glow surrounds him

"Now I understand now, Dark Nite is stealing the energy of Duel Monsters and using it to make himself younger" Malik said

"That's not all when I added the reincarnated pharaoh's ability to harness the spirits to my own, I can drain the spirits of every Duel monster that can grant me eternal life and power." Dark Nite explained and suddenly Yugi felt weak that he could barely stand up

"This would mean the end of Duel Monsters and the spirit creatures in it" Bakura said in dismay

"Well, this is your last chance reincarnated pharaoh so I suggest you use it. End turn" Dark Nite said and now its Yugi's turn to draw his card but he's too weak to stand up.

_"Shoot, my strength is been drained...I don't know if I can... I might be able to smash Uria but his other two monsters will destroy my monster and my life points. What should I do?"_ Yugi gritted and was about to faint when suddenly a yellow glow came by

_"Aibou...aibou"_ said a familiar voice

"! Atemu?" Yugi wondered and the ball took shaped of a body. He was still wearing his Egyptian clothes so nothing has changed that much.

"Yugi, remember what I said about not giving up?" Atemu asked but Yugi gave him a puzzling look

"Remember to have faith and hope...I'll help you draw the card you need..now stand up" Atemu said, extending his hand ang Yugi grabs it as the pharaoh pulls him up.

"Yugi you can do it" Jounouchi cheered as Yugi gets on his feet.

"It's my turn now, draw!" Yugi declares and slowly he drew his card. To his surprise, he drew the card he need

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (300 ATK 200 DEF) in attack mode!" Yugi declares and a cute furry creature appeared with wings on its back. Everyone was dumbfounded at Yugi's move even Dark Nite himself

"What the hell are you doing? Are you subjecting the Legendary Demons!" Dark Nite roared angrily but Yugi just chuckled

"You'll find out as this monster will be the instrument of your defeat. I end my turn" Yugi said, assuring it

"It's my turn now!" Dark Nite said angrily."Hammon attack Winged Kuriboh and finished it now" he roared as Hammon fired its energy at Yugi's monster.

"Sorry but too late, I activate my Quick-Play Magic Card: Transcendent Wings, By offering Winged Kuriboh as a tribute on my side of the field and 2 cards from my hand, I can Special Summon Winged Kuriboh from my hand or my deck and this time he's coming from my hand!" Yugi countered as he sends Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard plus 2 cards from his hand leaving him only 1 card which is Winged Kuriboh LV10 (300 ATK 200 DEF). Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh began to glow and large white wings began to emerged on its back. It has some yellow metallic creature on top of it.

"But its attack has no changed at all" Dark Nite countered but Yugi wagged his finger

"Wrong and now I activate its devastating effect: I can only activate this during your battle phase, by offering this card as a tribute...I can destroy all face-up attack position monsters on your side of the field and inflict damage to your life points equal to the combined original attack of the destroyed monster!" Yugi smirked as Winged Kuriboh began to glow with whit light and suddenly KA-BOOM. Kaiba and the others have to hold on with all their might

"That was some explosion" Jounouchi yelled

"You're telling me" Mai yelled back and the smoke began to clear revealing that all of Dark Nite's monsters were destroyed plus his life points went down and down to zero

"I win" Yugi said crossly. _"Thanks, Atemu" _he added as the pharaoh gives him thumbs up

"Noooooo" Dark Nite wailed as his power begun to drain. Everyone looked at their cards and it seems thattheir monsters were back to normal.

"It's not over..." he said and grabbed Yugi's neck chocking him but suddenly the crown that then pharaoh gave him tried to create a shield.

"Insolent object!" Dark Nite roared and suddenly Yugi howled in pain as the crown began to shatter and everyone was blinded with a white light as Yugi's body fell way way down. As for the others, they were sucked in

"Hahahahaha...I don't need the legendary demons now that I had the reincarnated pharaoh's soul!" Dark Nite roared and suddenly his physical body began to alter and the Shadow Realm begun to shake violently filling the whole Egypt and Domino with darkness.

"I'm in my true form...my name is now Nite Mare" he said

* * *

spiritfire: I'm not planning to end the story yet so there's still a few chappies left before I wrap up and to those who are unaware I alreadyhad a new story called Parallel World( except for Angel Nocturne) please read it if you have time 

TBC

spiritfire: Boku no turn, draw!...I'll pass

Nightmare Steel Cage disappeares

Yugi: Guys have you noticed something odd

Yami: Like what

Yugi: The 3rd deck of the authoress'

Joey just came in and saw the black fog so he went in

Joey: Hey what's going on?

Kaiba: The authoress' is dueling with Bakura

Joey: What deck did he choose?

Yami: The third one...why?

Joey: That is bad

Yugi: Uhhhh...why

Joey: Because this is her true deck that contains 5 dreadful cards believe me it's horrible

Bakura: Ore-sama no turn draw! I set a monster in defense. Turn endo. You know you could have sacrificed Dark Magician to dent my life points but I guess its because your d..y..s..l...e...x..i..a.. Yeah it was on your transcript I peek

Joey: Oh shiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt

spiritfire: ORE NO TURN DRAW! Character Kado Hasudou Maximillion Pegasus!

Bakura: What the hell

Joey: This is gonna hurt! that card is one of the 5 dreadful cards in her deck

Kaiba: And why?

Joey: Character cards are very powerful and considered as Ultimate Rare not even the America has it. No magic, Trap or monster effects can destroy it plus you can summon them anytime you wish

spiritfire: By paying 100 of my life points, I can select 1 card from my deck and add it to my hand...Next I activate my face down card Pyramid of Light. (Authoress' LP is 1900)

Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba: IS SHE NUTS !

Joey: Oh yeah, this is one of them too

spiritfire: I'm gonna beat you up so bad that you look upon death itself...


	48. Lost Memory

XLVIII. Lost Memory

The gang suddenly got warped out of the Shadow Realm and it seems that they landed in some kind of a desert. Atemu on the other hand had a very soft landing due to the fact that he has no body of his own. They all got up and wondered where they are.

"Hey, where the heck are we?" Jounouchi asked indignantly

"Hmmm... it seems that we're in some kind of a desert here" Malik replied

"Hmph...whatever" Kaiba grunted

"It's a good thing I was able to wrap you guys out" said a familiar voice and everyone gasped

"Atemu!"Kaiba, Jounouchi, and Maliksaid

"Would you mind explain what the hell happened here?" Mai asked, getting confused. "Is that Yugi?"

"Oh you didn't know"Malik said sheepishly

"Actually, that ain't Yugi...he's the pharaoh" Jounouchi said

"Huh?" Mai said in confusion

"Let's get this straight... remember the Milllennium Puzzle, Yugi got..well you see the one you saw during his duels was not actually the real Yugi but the pharaoh himself" Malik explained

"It's absurb" Mai said

"I know...it's hard to believe that Yugi and the pharaoh are living in the same body for four years" Kristine said

"Speaking of which, where's Yugi?" Atemu asked, changing the topic. "Last time I saw him was getting choked by Dark Nite after he won"

"I don't know but we better find him" Bakura replied. "By the way, where are we?" he asked

"We're in my world" Atemu replied

"Ya mean we're in the afterlife" Jounouchi said in surprise and Atemu nods

"I never thought I would go back to that horrible place" Kaiba shuddered

"It's better than we get killed" Kristine said callously

The gang began their long walk and wonders where Yugi went and as usual, he was worried. Jounouchi, Kaiba, Bakuraand Malik were not surprised for they knew how he feels towards his partner especially in the ceremonial duel. Mai and Kristine fell silent as if they have have no idea what will happen.

_"Yugi, please be alright"_ Atemu pleaded as he and the others continued their search

- - -

Meanwhile in some parts of the desert, a body was lied unconscious. It seems that he suffered a devastating blow from his body then suddenly he opened his eyes and gets up. His eye color seems to fade and he keeps turning his head wondering where he is. When he tries to think, he can't remember who or what he is and everytime he tries to remember, his mind was as blank as paper.

"Who am I?" asked the boy with a combination of red and black hair with yellow bangs. It was Yugi and apparently, he was having some sort of amnesia

"Where...?" Yugi said as he began to walked across the desert for he has no idea where he would go

- - -

Back at the others, Kaiba is getting frustrated by the minute and some of them were worried what happened to Yugi. They have absolutely no idea or whatsoever what would they do. All they know is to find him was the first priority.

"I think we're going nowhere here" Kaiba grunted

"We get the message here..thank you very much" Kristine said trying not to get angry

"Guys, let's not start an argument, okay?" Bakura said and she and Kaiba turn their heads away from each other

"Oh brother" Mai rolled her eyes

"...This is not going well" Jounouchi sighed then he reached his pocket for his cards

"Glad that Red Eyes is back to normal...waaahhhh!" he said and suddenly his signature monster came out from his card out of nowhere

"Jounouchi, what's wrong" Atemu asked and suddenly Kaiba's Blue Eyes came out and so is Mai's Harpy Lady as well

"Blue Eyes? what is it?" Kaiba asked then suddenly Halakti appeared in a flash of light

"Halakti, what's going on?" Atemu asked

" 'The light has lost his memory and cannot find his way back' " Halakti said sternly, looking very sad

"The light?" was everyone's wonder

" 'Light was about to fall...suffer the same fate as the pharaoh 3000 years before... lost all his powers...his soul is lost ...reincarnation of the pharaoh' " Halakti said, this time it made everyone puzzled of what she said. Atemu tries to think what Halakti is saying about the light has lost and reincarnation of the pharaoh plus the same fate as his then it him.

"Halakti, what happened to Yugi?" Atemu asked, getting worried what might happened

"I don't know my pharaoh but those creatures besides you will help you find him although I can't guarantee his safety for I have no idea what happen to him. I only sensed it though" Halakti replied and disappeared with a spark of light.

"Looks like we gotta follow them...lead the way you guys" Jounouchi said to Red Eyes

"I guess you to my Blue Eyes" Kaiba sighed and his monster roars in agreement and so did Harpy lady. The monsters lowered their bodiesindicating that all of them should hop pn. Jounouchi, Atemu, Bakura and Malik are on Red Eyes, Kaiba, Kristine and Mai were on Blue Eyes while Harpy Lady just watched then they began to fly from the desert

"I wonder if they know where Yugi is" Malik wondered

"Let's hope so" Atemu said as all the three monsters began their flight

- - -

Meawhile at the present world, Nite Mare is enjoying his new powers despite that he lost the duel against Yugi. He kept casting his dark magic and people are now doing his bidding. Little did he know that Yugi's grandpa, Ishizu and Mokuba were still at Yugi's house and they looked very worried.

"I wonder what happened to them" Ishizu asked, getting worried

"I'm worried about Big brother, what's gonna happen to this place?" Mokuba said, also worried as well

"... Get down" Sugoroku said and all three of them went down. People were actually passing by but they looked like not in themselves. All three of them wondered what's happening.

"We better hide" Ishizu said and so all three of them went to the basement of the house and Grandpa decides to leave a note saying that they're not here

- - -

Back in the deseted place, Atemu and the others were still finding Yugi and so far no luck. Their monsters were still leading them when suddenly Mai's Harpy Lady flew down and so did the rest. The gang wondered what's going on for they have no clue at all.

"Hey, what gives!" Jounouchi wailed

"It looks like they found Yugi... I hope" Mai said as the monsters began to detect on what they saw. It was Yugi so they landed and Atemu jumped down quickly and rushed to him

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atemu asked

"Hmmm... who are you?" Yugi asked, perplexed and curious

"What are you talking about...? No, it can't be" Atemu queered when his partner turned around. To everyone's surprise, both of his eye color seems to fade and his face looked blank

"Yugi, don't you remember your friends" Bakura asked

"Friends? What's friends?" Yugi asked curiously then he saw Red Eyes, Blue Eyes and Harpy Lady and it seems that they're crying that they vanished

"Blue Eyes...why" Kaiba mumbled and even Mai and Jounouchi can feel the sadness of their monsters then Halakti appears again

"Halakti..." Atemu, Kaiba and Jounouchi gasped but she bore a pain expression on her face

"I'm sorry but this one has lost all his memories.. his soul and his existence" Halakti said sadly

"No..." Atemu whispered, hunging his head in shame and began to weep

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked, feeling sad for the pharaoh

"... It's nothing" Atemu said, trying to wipe his sad tears

"Great now what do we do? Our pal here doesn't know who he is and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere" Jounouchi grunted, kicking the sand with his feet

"...What wrong...?" Yugi asked again but this time everyone did not answer

"There is a way for you to return his memories" Halakti said and everyone turned to her

"Gather seven memory crystals and everything he lost will be restored" she said

"What are memory crystals?" Malik asked

"They're a fragments of a person's memory and each memory symbolizes his existence" Halakti explained

"How do we find them?" Kristine asked

"I don't know but to those who know him well knows. I'll give you a head start and be careful, Nite Mare is out of the Shadow Realm" Halakti replied and she warped them out of the desert then she vanished

* * *

spiritfire: That's all! 

TBC

Bakura: I can't believe I lost (Wails as he potty trains Smeagol)

Smeagol: Precious is nice want shiny ring

Bakura: Oh no you grubby elf

Smeagol accidentally peed on Kura's shirt

Bakura: Ack! my favorite shirt

Yami: (takes pictures like a wild man) Oooooh, I'm so loving this

spiritfire: (giggles) You really hate him

Yami: Very much and I enjoy it(still taking pictures like a wild man)

spiritfire:(sighs)


	49. All Over Again

XLIX. All Over Again

The gang appeared at Domino due to Halakti's teleportation powers. To their surprise, the city was covered with dark mist and the people are not here. Everyone wonders where they went and so they start their search

"I wonder where all the people went" Mai said as they continued walking

"I don't know" Kristine added

"..." Yugi said in silence

"It would be better if we go to Yugi's house and see if Grandpa's alright" Jounouchi said and everyone agrees while Yugi has absolutely no idea

- - -

Meanwhile, Dark Nite is rummaging the cards he wants to use. He didn't know why but it seems that he was in a serious look on his face. As he was reconstructing his deck, he sensed something really odd as if he was fogetting something

"This feeling...could it be..nahhh" Dark Nite said as he was still building his deck

- - -

Back at the gang, they arrived at Yugi's house. As they went in, it seems that nobody was in the house and they wonder where everyone went. They didn't notice that Yugi was going upstairs and it leads to his room. Atemu on the other hand followed Yugi as well when the others are searching for any people in the house

"This place...looks familiar.." Yugi said as he looked around. He has no idea that this is his room then he began to inspect some of the objects in the room. There he spotted a picture of himself and his friends and wonders if the picture was him

"This picture...arrrghhhhh" Yugi said as he felt a backstabbing pain all over his head

"Yugi!" Atemu said rushing to his side and then he noticed there was a white crystal ball appeared in front of them

"Is this a memory crystal?" the pharaoh asked looking at the shining ball of light. At the same time, Yugi's headache was ceased

"...It's beautiful" Yugi said as his eyes fell on the crystal.

He touched it and like a little boy, he played the ball then suddenly it popped like a bubble. Flahbacks of his memory began to whirl around his head then just like getting hit by a volleyball, he fell on the floor

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atemu said, surveying his body

"...Yugi? That's my name.. I lived with ...grandpa...Puzzle...Puzzle...gift...protect" Yugi said, looking very insane. Atemu had a big question mark in his head that he has no idea what he was talking about then he turn his face the pharaoh

"Darkness..mou hitori no boku...no friends ..lonliness I don't...I " Yugi stuttred and the pharaoh didn't know what to expect next

"I...have no friends... only Anzu..tease... mock NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi cried and everyone heard Yugi's shout so they all went up

"What going on?" Jounouchi asked as Yugi fell on his knees while Atemu hugs him instinctively

"I found a memory crystal in his room and apparently, one of his memories were restored but..."Atemu said as Yugi continues to cry

"...Uhhhh if you're talking about the beginning.. it's really bad" Jounouchi said amd everyone stared at him

"Based on what Anzu said, Yugi has no friends... he's been teased and bullied all the time. Worse of all, it all went to high school" he said

"I think that would be enough" Kristine said and Yugi kept hugging Atemu as one of his eyes restored its color

"By the way, we found a note of Yugi's grandpa says that theye're not here and is now hiding where the darkness couldn't get them" Kaiba said as the pharaoh wipehis partner'stears

"That's a relief well we better go find Yugi's memories then" Atemu said and all of them left the house

- - -

All of them left Yugi's house and wonders where will they go next. Based on what Halakti said, they have to find the memory crystal and they were able to have a good start.

"Well, at least one of Yugi's memories were restored so what's next" Malik asked

"If we think all the hangouts we go, we might find a clue" Jounouchi said

"How about the school we used to attend" Bakura said

"Hmph..what ever" Kaiba grunted and now they're on the way to Domino school

When they arrived, it was deserted and the wind blew all the dirt away. They entered the school gates and there was no sign of any life as it sems like a haunted house. Jounouchi shuddered at this for he has the fear of ghosts(A/N: I like that when he's spooked). As they entered the school gates, it was not that lively

"Why don't we go to our old classroom?" Bakura suggested and all of them went to thier old classroom. Malik, Mai, and Kristine didn't expect to see a school where Yugi and the others enrolled but for the others it was old memories.

Yugi was looking around the classroom then he touched one of the tables with his finger. It was dirty due to the fact that there were no occupants in this place.

"I never thought I would go back to this place. This brings back old times" Kaiba said as he stared the room then out of the blue a cystal appeared in front of him

"Excuse me but... is this a memory crystal you guys were talking about?" he asked and everyone stares

"Yeah, that's it!" Atemu said and Yugi was smiling, seeing the beautiful object again. As usual he played with it and it popped then another whirl of flashback memories appeared inside his head. Everyone wonders what will happen to their friend

"...Domino school ...bullies ...I want... to...protect...Jounouchi...Honda...mou hitori no boku" Yugi said and Jounouchi cocked his eyebrow, wondering if he remembers his name and who he was

"Defend...puzzle...thrown away...my first friend...mou hitori no boku...protector...Anzu...Duel Monsters...Ryou" Yugi said again then it fade. As a result, another color was restored in his eyes then turns to Jounouchi and Bakura

"Jounouchi...Bakura yes I know you guys you're my friends..." he said with happiness and they were all glad that he was able to recognize at least one of them

"So are we finished here?" Kaiba asked

"Yeah..." the pharaoh said and they left Domino School

- - -

"My head hurts" Yugi complained as he clutched his head while they're on their way to Kaibacorp. where Yugi battled Kaiba for the first time. Of course, he has no idea but the pharaoh noticed that everytime he gets his memories, the more he remembers himself. They didn't waste any time for everyting depends on them

"I hope we get all his memories back.." Atemu said, getting a bit worried

"We don't have to worry besides it's not like someone is after us" Malik said, assuring them

"I hope you're right 'cause I don't want delays" Kaiba said coldly to the group but little did they know that they were wrong. For that, there was something lurking in the shadows as they continued their way to Kaibacorp.

* * *

spiritfire: Too tired 

TBC

Bakura: (grumble fumble) Damn, I'm tired

Smeagol sneakly took the Ring

Bakura: Huh? what the..SMEAGOL give it back

Smeagol: Precious...ring...mine ..mine

spiritfire: (sigh)


	50. Memories of the Sea

L. Memories of the Sea

The gang arrived at Kaibacorp. where Yugi or should I say the pharaoh duelled Kaiba for the first time in his Kaiba system. Nothing has changed as they went in except for the dark mist all over the place. Yugi on the other hand was wondering all over since he still can't remember himself except his own life and a few friends.

"So how are we gonna find a memory crystal heh?" Jounouchi asked as they continued walking

"Dunno" Malik replied

They keep looking from Kaiba's virtual system to his conference room then his computer room and all sorts. Finally, they arrived at Kaiba's office and the CEO walked to his desk

"I'll run the security system and see if there's any object in here and I hope it still works after that mishap" Kaiba grunted and he sat down to his desk and began typing while the othere waited patiently. Atemu kept a close eye on his hikari because ever since he lost his memories, he tends to roam around.

"Hmmm...what the?" Kaiba wondered as he glanced down to his cabinet. Everyone stared and wondered what's going on as he opened his cabinet and found a crystal on it

"Well what do you know... there's a memory crystal in my own cabinet" Kaiba smirked and handed it immediately to Yugi who took it from his hand and like the rest of the memory crystals he saw, it disappared and another part of his memories was coming back to him

_Flashback: After Kaiba hurt his grandpa, he decides to duel him so he and his friends went to the Kaiba Corporation. By the time they got there, his grandpa was hurt pretty bad. Anzu made a friendship mark on top of their hands with Honda and Jounouchi wishing him good luck. The Millennium Puzzle activates and the one who called 'Yami' took over his body and beat Kaiba's butt._

"K-k-kaiba S-s-seto...rival?" Yugi said, wondering and stared at Kaiba who smirks

"Glad you remembered" Kaiba said

"What now?" Kristine asked

"...Domino Pier..." Atemu said

"Huh?" Bakura wondered

"Let's just go there" Atemu said, getting annoyed and so they left Kaibacorp. Little did they know that Dark Nite was watching and was surprised that Yugi was alive

"I can't believe that 'reincarnated pharaoh' was alive but there's something odd from him" Dark Nite said crossly and decided to follow him

- - -

At Domino Pier, as usual the dark mist was getting foggy but that didn't stop them from searching the memory crystals and they didn't know that they were followed by someone. They wondered where the memory crystal is and as for the pharaoh he went in the boat...the same boat that all of them went in Duelist Kingdom.

"Some things don't change" Atemu smiled then his crimson eyes fell on a particular object. It was another memory crystal but suddenly he sensed something... something very familiar...

"I never thoughtI would bealive like this" said a familiar voice and everyone stared angrily. Atemu went down and sawNite Marein the flesh and the others were staring angrily and Yugi was afraid so he rushed at the young pharaoh's side shivering in fear

"Aren't you ...Dark Nite?" Kaiba asked coldly and Nite Mare smirks

"Well...I was but ever since I got the reincarnated pharaoh's powers or in layman's terms a soul... I gain a new body" Nite Mare smirked and everyone wasn't pleased

"What do you want?" Atemu growled and Yugi hid himself behind him

"Nothing and just to tell you...even though he'll recover his memories... he'll suffer anyway and by the time he gets the last memory crystal... it'll be too late hhahahahah" Nite Mare laughed and he vanished

"Bastard" Jounouchi growled angrily while Atemu gave Yugi another memory crystal but this time he refused

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked

"What did he mean that 'I'll suffer'? I don't understand" Yugi said worriedly. "And that crystal... will it be my...death?"

"...No...I don't believe that nonsense and... it's the only way you get your memories back" Atemu said trying to assuring him that it's safe

"Really?" Yugi asked and Atemu nods

"Oh brother... he acts like a little kid" Kaiba said, getting annoyed

"Zip it, Kaiba it's not his fault that he lost his memory to who-knows-where" Atemu said glaring at him

"Whatever" Kaiba said and Atemu gave Yugi his third memory crystal and like the others it disappeared and flashbcks of memories rained down on him

_Flashback: Pegasus took Yugi's grandpa and said that he was invited to Duelist Kingdom. He and his other self battled and duelled a lot of duelists to earn starchips even Mai and Jounouchi. Also, there was Ryou's yami spirit ...Bakura who trapped them in the Dark Game which he finally learned that there's someone living inside his mind. After all of these, they were now closer than before and they gave Jounouchi the prize money plus saving the Kaiba brothers from Pegasus. _

"Mou hitori nou boku...Mai" Yugi muttered as the color of his eyes began to restore a little

"...Yugi... do you remember who I am?" Atemu asked curiously

"...I...I... remember... oh my god I can't believe I forgotten you" Yugi said , tears welled in his eyes as he hugged the one whom he called his own partner. Everyone was a bit touched except Kaiba who were glad that Yugi remembered his only partner in life and heart even Mai

"At least he remembers his friends now right?" Mai chuckles

"Not entirely" Kristine sighed

- - -

"Now what?" Malik asked as they were wandering around the city with no sign of any living thing

"If my memory is correct, we should be able to find a memory crystal in Domino Square" Jounouchi said with assurance

"Oh yeah right puppy dog" Kaiba said, insulting Jounouchi

"Grrr.. don't call me that" Jounouchi said angrily while the rest of the gang laughed

"Jounouch, I never knew you were called 'that" Mai laughed

"Shut up, Mai" Jounouchi pouted

"Hmmm... " Yugi wondered

"Penny for your thoughts?" Atemu asked

"Nothing" Yugi replied with assurance then they saw something bright at the cafe table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Malik asked as he came nearer

"It is.. another one although I have a feeling that I know what's inside that memory crystal" Jounouchi said and his face turned to Malik who didn't want to talk about it.

"Should I?" Yugi asked and the pharaoh nods so with one touch of his finger another flashbacks began to flood over his mind

_Flashback: Kaiba hosted the Battle City tournament to get the legendary divine cards: Osiris the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra plus luring all the Rare Hunters also known as Ghouls in addition, proving Yugi who's the best duelist. Malik Ishtar, head of the Ghouls,used the power of the Millennium Rod to eliminate his partner who was actually the sealed pharaoh of the Millennium Puzzle and even used Jounouchi to force him in a death duel but despite of this, he was able to save him but that isn't the case. Both the pharaoh and Yugi have to endure a lot of sufferring including when Malik's yami came and send his opponents to the Shadow Realm. But nevertheless, they won and before they knew it they have all 3 legendary God cards despite of Kaiba's lost._

"Well?" Mai asked curiously

"...Malik yes I remember him but it's all in the past despite of Kaiba's enigmatic losing streak" Yugi smirked while Kaiba has that I-don't-want- to- talk- about- look then he turns to the pharaoh

"Suffering is part of our life... I understand that sometimes it's injustice to see it" he added

"Okay enough chitchat we got a lot of recovery to do" Kaiba said as and they walked along

* * *

spirifire: School is killing me and being a college student/authoress is hard but prevailing

TBC

spiritfire: What the hell? Oh God Kura are you alright?

Bakura: Help...

Sora: Where am I?

spiritfire: Oh my gosh , you're Sora from KH

Sora: Ehhh yeah

Angel Nocturne: Ohhh introduce him in your other fanfic so I can review you

spiritfire: Where did you come from?

Angel Nocturne: I have chocolate chip cookies

spiritfire:Yay!

(Sorry about that Angel Nocturne but I decided to include youin my TBC)


	51. Dark Light

LI. Dark Light

Jounouchi and Kaiba were still arguing as usual while Mai, Malik, Bakura and Kristine were laughing at him.Atemu was watching their comical antics but Yugi became withdrawn and his thoughts began to wander around. As he recalled everything he lost, he realizes that it's important that memories must be treasured to your heart.

"... Memories... how can I lose to it when I can just gain it again?" Yugi asked to himself

"Hmmm" Atemu noted as he noticed that his aibou was in deep thought

"Penny for your thoughts?" the pharaoh asked

"Oh nothing" Yugi replied and at the same time, Kaiba and Jounouchi were saying 'hmph' to themselves

"Things never change" Mai sighed

- - -

After the argument, everyone resume their search for the memory crystals but unfortunately they haven't found anything yet so... they decided to take a break even though the whole city was filled withdark mist

"Gods, I wonder if we can find the memory crystals" Malik whined and complained

"And I thought I was the only one complaining" Jounouchi chuckled

"...Aibou, you okay?" Atemu asked his hikari

"I'll be fine and there's something I've beenmeant to ask you" Yugi said and stares at the pharaoh

"What is it?' Atemu asked curious that what his aibou would say

"Have you ever felt the darkness in your heart?" he asked and everyone were dumbstruck since they were beside him

"Um...what gives you the idea?" Atemu said, swallowing the lump of his throat

"...Ever since I got ...I dunno maybe half of my memories... I've been sensing doubt from you...I couldn't understand it at first but..." Yugi replied as he feels uncomfortable while Kaiba, Mai, and Jounouchi winced for they knew what he was talking about

"...Um... I think so" Atemu said nervously

"Really?" Yugi asked

"Uh..." Atemu narrowed his eyes then he remembers something

"We can't find any memory crystals here so I suggest we go to America" the pharaoh said changing the topic

_"There's something he's not telling me"_ Yugi said and decides to let it go fornow

- - -

"So how are we gonna get there, huh?" Bakura asked as they walked along

"I dunno" Jounouchi said scratching his head

"Great, hey Atemu before you suggest anything, we should consider how are we gonna get there" Kaiba said in a serious tone

"Sorry" Atemu said in apology

"... Maybe we can use a flying monster or something..." Yugi suggested and he picked a card in his pocket which is Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress.

"Um, I'm not sure about this" Malik said frowning

"Haven't you notice anything from the dark mist...?" Yugi said, his eyes are now in a glaring mood

"Uhh... now that you mention it..." Kristine said, wondering

"...I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" Yugi commanded and out of the blue a blue medium sized dragon appeared out of his card

"Wait a minute, you can't summon Duel monsters unless this is..." Malik said

"Yep... unless this mist is part of the Shadow Realm and you're quite correct" Yugi chuckles

"I... but how" Mai asked in puzzlement

"Simple...I've been sensing it until now except why did this 'part' of the Shadow Realm began to turn some of the people into mindless zombies?" Yugi frowned

"...I rather not find out for now" Mai suggested

"Good point, for one thing we should go to America first and hoping that they won't get affected" Atemu said so they decided to go on. Unfortunately onlyfour people can ride on Yugi's dragon so Kaiba summons his Blue-Eyes while Jounouchi summons his Red-Eyes

"Can I ride your Blue-Eyes, Kaiba?" Kristine asked

"Well, fine and I hope you don't fall down" Kaiba replied with a smirk

"Whatever" Kristine said, rolling her eyes

"Mai, wanna give you a ride?" Jounouchi asked in a gentleman way

"Why Jounouchi, I never thought you would ask" Mai said, taking Jounouchi's hand and then everyone began to depart from Domino

- - -

While they were flying over Japan, everyone were a bit surprised that the dark mist has spreaded nearly all over Japan. It was a bitter sight as they moved forward. Malik on the other hand while riding on Yugi's dragon was awed with its sights for he has never been riding a living duel monster up above in his side. On the other hand, Kaiba and Kristine were quiet during flight and Jounounouchi and Mai were quiet as well. (A/N: Commitment issues)

"I never seen such view" Malik said in awe

"I can't believe the dark mist has extended nearly all over Japan" Atemu complained

"Well at least we're out of the depressing place" Bakura said

"Hmmm... I wouldn't to sure of it yet" Yugi mumbled as they continued their flight

- - -

"How long are we gonna get there anyway?" Kristine asked

"If I'm correct, it shouldn't be much further" Kaiba noted

"...I see" Kristine said firmly

"Hey what's that?" Yugi asked, pointing something at the top of the U.s continent

"There's something shining in there" Jounouchi called out

"Could it be ...what I think it is?" Mai asked

"If it is, we better land" Malik said and all the flying creatures began to descent to the shining object

- - -

They landed somewhere at some kind of a canyon as everyone landed. Jounouchi sensed that he has been here before and so did Yugi and Atemu but for Yugi, he didn't remember any of that

"I can't beleive we're in Death Valley" Jounouchi growled

"Please don't say anything, Jounouchi" Atemu said

"Hey, is this the shining object you guys were talking about?" Yugi said pointing the crystal object at the further center

"Uhh yeah" Malik said sheepishly

"Wait a minute..." Atemu said, trying to stopped Yugu from getting the memory crystal but unfortunately Nite Mare appeared all of a sudden

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, glaring at him

"Just to warn you this: Once you get this memory crystal, you'll sense hatred and death within you and the dark light will cloud your bitter judgement hahahaha" Nite Mare laughs and disappears

"...What is he talking about? Guys!" Yugi asked worriedly while Jounouchi, Kaiba and Atemu didn't speak

* * *

spiritfire: So there, Nite Mare warned our little Yugi heheheh

TBC

Sora: Hey who is that guy and he looks ugggly?

spirifire: That's Bakura

Smeagol: Precious...

Bakura: Come back here you little snot

Angel Nocturne: Cookies are mine mine and mine alone

spiritfire: I think I'm surrounded with lunatics

Yami: Hey when did Angel Nocturne came here?

spiritfire: Don't ask


	52. Sin

LII. Sin

"Guys what is Nite Mare talking about? I'm a little bit behind here" Malik said frowning as Jounouchi, Kaiba, Mai and Atemu were a bit silent from this case of not letting Yugi what's going on

"Yeah, I would like to know what's going on as well" Kristine and Bakura said staring at the four of them

"...You're not telling are you?" Yugi asked in low voice while Nite Mare chuckles seeing that all of them were so amusing to him

"...It's not what it looks like!" Atemu said, feeling a bit of fear was etching on his face

"...I have the right to know!" Yugi argued as his anger began to rise

"Yugi, I..." Yami said trying to persuade his hikari

"If you won't tell me then the memory crystal will" Yugi said firmly as he went forward to the memory crystal. To his surprise, the memory crystal was different from the normal ones, it's color was green. Everyone was nervous despite the warnings they told and Malik and Kristine still has no idea what are they talking about

"...Here goes" Yugi said and he touched the green memory crystal with his finger. Suddenly, the crystal glowed brillantly and the entire Death Valley was overwhelmed with light. Atemu and the others have to shield themselves from it while Nite Mare chuckles seeing that he would probably know it any way

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" Yugi screamed as he tried to hold on. It seems that the memory crystal has some kind of security system and is trying to push him away but he wouldn't give up. He extended his finger and laid a touch on it. Flood of memories beagn to come back him as the crystal showed him everything inside

_Flashback: Atemu was about to go to the museum to uncover his lost memory without the knowledge of his friends. But even though he didn't tell them, they knew it anyway so the four of them went to the stone tablet. The pharaoh held the three Egyptian God cards. Little did they know that someone is chanting some sort of another language. As a result of that, the stone tablet began to freeze itself and Atemu can't let go of the cards as it seems that it drained their energy. Later they learned about DOMA an organization where they collect souls existing in ancient history. One night, Yugi and the pharaoh found a way to stop this new foe by ressurecting the three legendary dragons.Pegasus was able to find out about them so he send a videotape to Yugi's house and they were assigned to be in America and their destination: Industrial Ilusions. There they found the only clue was a nameless card when he talked about the dragons. It was an endless slaughter and even worse Mai was on the wrong side. After they obtain the knowledge from Pegasus about DOMA, Rafael, one of the DOMA's three swordsmen came after the nameless pharaoh and they duelled. They were fighting a losing battle and as Rafael told them that he was a evil pharaoh who would bring an end to the world, he wouldn't believe it so he activated the Seal of Orichalcos... the seal which trapped two duelists where they have to stake their life. If Atemu lose, his soul will be sacrificed for the great beast Leviathan. Despite of Yugi's warning's, the pharaoh activated the Seal sending Yugi in the realm of darkness. As a result, the pharaoh lost and supposedly his soul was to be taken away but Yugi pushed his partner away from the seal and the Pharaoh cries in vain. They meet again insome sort of a rocky valley where Yugi taught his mou hitori no boku that no matter what happens he stills believed in him and must always overcome the darkness inside his heart. At the final battle where Yami lost hope, the tears of the pharaoh fall in the Millennium Puzzle and so the nameless card that Pegasus gave, helped him win the battle and getting the lost souls of the legendary duelists. Yugi knew that his other self will never be drawn to darkness again._

"...You're all pathetic" Yugi said turning his face to the others. "Especially you mou hitori no boku"

"Hehehe...Now you know how bad your little pharaoh is" Nite Mare grinned

"Shut the hell up...you have nothing to do with this" Yugi said in his most dangerous voice

"Ouch..." Malik and Kristine said, the fact that Yugi never acted that way before

"...I don't blame Jounouchi, Mai or Kaiba but I BLAME YOU FOR TRYING TO DENY IT" Yugi said as his voice was rising from normal to anger towards the pharaoh. Atemu hungs his head in shame. ..He never knew that he would hear such a reaction from his hikari

"...Gomen Aibou demo watashi wa ni shinai katta"Atemu said, feeling very uneasy now

"Damare, nanonaki pharaoh...doshite sona koto ni mai ni" Yugi replied, still frowning for Atemu the fact that he didn't tell anything about this

"Um, I have trouble understanding what they're saying" Kristine said, scratching her head in confusion

"I don't blame you" Malik said

"Hey...are you guys ignoring me here?" Nite Mare yelled

"..." Kaiba, Mai and Jounouchi were silent at this. They all knew what would happen if they try to keep a secret that you cannot blurt out of nowhere.

"...Yugi...I'm sorry. When you lost your memory, I thought it would be better that you wouldn't know about that incident but I guess it can't be helped now. You really need it anyway one way or another" Atemu said as he sighed about this

"It's alright at least there's a good part about this memory that you were able to overcome your weakness" Yugi said and he smiled for his other self

"What? No fighting? No arguments" Nite Mare asked and now he was really mad. "I thought you hated him for leaving you behind"

"Even so, I can't stay like this forever and ..." Yugi said as he went forward to Nite Mare. "GET OUT OF MY WAY"

"Hmph, I'll make sure you'll never get the last one" Nite Mare declared and vanished

"Okay I didn't get what happen here" Kristine frowned

"Don't worry about it" Jounouchi said trying to assuring her

"Then would you guys tell me what's with the silent treatment a moment ago?" Malik asked

"Uh...fine we'll tell" Kaiba grunted

- - -

"So you're telling me that the pharaoh was trapped in the Seal of Orichalcos?" Bakura asked

"That's right" Mai replied with disgust

"I never want to hear that part again" Kaiba growled

"Yugi..." Atemu mumbled as he stared his hikari.

"...We better hurry" Yugi said as he sensed something odd around here

"Why?" Mai asked

"Uhhhhhh" said a weird zombie voice and suddenly out of nowhere numerous zombies appeared from the ground freaking Jounouchi out

"Where the heck those guys are from?" Jounouchi said frantically

"...Get out or else I'll send you to oblivion" Yugi said acidly and out of nowhere, Atemu's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi's form began to changed into the reincarnated pharaoh form. Kaiba and the others were shocked at this but the young pharaoh just smirked at this because he already knew about this

"...Mind Crash!" Yugi said sending a big shockwave against the zombies and at the same time, he summoned Winged Dragon of the Fortress and with his power he took Kaiba's and Jounouchi's cards summoning them at the same time

" Isoide kudasai minna" Yugi called out and everyone went to their designated dragons and flew away from Death Valley.

"That was close" Bakura said as the zombies were trying to go after them but can't because they were flying

"What now?" Mai asked

"...Everything where it all began...and everything will end" Yugi said as his monster continued to soar

"But Nite Mare might try to prevent you from recovering the last memory crystal" Kristine said, frowning

"...I'll kill anyone who stands my way" Yugi growled." And I swear I'll get my last memroy crystal back if its the last thing I'll do"

* * *

spiritfire: Gyah...study exam moody helppppp and reviewwww I won't translate that one but you should be able to understand it a bit 

TBC

Everyone is watching the movie The Ring

Bakura: Smeagol, where did you get this?

Smeagol: Girl in pink precious give it

Bakura:...sweatdrops

spiritfire: Don't ask

Suddenly a white long haired girl suddenly spoke

Sadako: Hey, what are you all looking at?

Yami: Ack! What the friggin hell!

spiritfire: ...(sgtsagara I'll kill you for this but I think everyone enjoys it)

Angel Nocturne: cookies...Huh? Sadako Isn't she supposed the person stuck in some kind of well?

spiritfire: Yeah unfortunately I have another lunatic in the house

Sora: She's creepy

Sadako: You were mocking me weren't you?( points at Yami and Bakura)

Yugi: Oh dear


	53. The One that Binds Us

LIII. The One that Binds Us

Dark skies began to thunder around the entire area and Atemu was getting worried as they were still flying though the sky. He had never seen his aibou is getting more more mature and more precisely his height is nearly the same as his. If it weren't for Yugi everything would be a downfall. To the place where they're start and the place would be the end would mean one thing: Egypt. The origin of everything, the mysteries and the past. Nite Mare's minoins began to soar in flying as they blast continous dark power

"Looks like he really meant it when he said about stopping Yugi from getting the last memory crystal" Jounouchi said as Red-Eyes dodged another blast from Nite Mare's minions

"Hmph...as if his little cronies will succumb us" Kaiba scowled as his Blue-Eyes fire its famous Burst Stream against the monsters

"...That's it I'm getting rid of them" Atemu said in frustration as he hopped off

"Atemu, are you crazy?" Bakura panicked

_"Ero nare sen do roku ande sen kaaa nu meh in mi do so he naru no dyeru ko ni meth ren sen sa te on fo ru the nai teh Ra se nu..." _Atemu chanted as his whole body began to glow yellow

"That chant ...oh no" Malik frowned

"Great Beast of the Sky...Please hear my cry...Transform from orb to light...and bring me victory in this fight...Envelop the desert with your glow...And cast your rage upon my foe" Yugi said, translating every word the pharaoh said

_" Ke teh soh nen ha ka ri ya nu moh de "_ Atemu continued his chant

"Unlock your powers deep within...so that together we will win..." Yugi said yet again

"Oh my Ra... he's translating every word of the hieratic language for the Winged Dragon of Ra" Malik said in surprised

"My word" Kristine said, putting her palm in her mouth

_"Pa ai no neh aine no ja ga neh mu ra" _the pharaoh said and suddenly the sky began shine

"Appear at the Shadow Game as I call your name..." Yugi said

"RA NO SHIN YOKU" both of them said and suddenly a spherical being appeared above them. Golden wings began to spread as the mighty winged beast appeared in all glory

"Winged Dragon of Ra...attack... Blaze Cannon" Atemu commanded and the divine beast did incinerating everything on its path then the beast caught the pharaoh and took flight

"At least the nuisance is out of the way" Mai said, seeing Nite Mare's minoins to ashes

"Atemu...guess what Yugi translated the heiratic text of Winged Dragon of Ra" Malik said and Yugi went red all of a sudden

"I don't mind at all besides its better if nothing goes our way" Atemu said

"...I'm beginning to have foreboding changes around here" Yugi said, frowning

"Don't worry, besides that moron is nothing to us" Mai said assuring him." And by the way, you better tell us what's with the Egyptian clothing"

"It's a long story" Yugi said, rolling his eyes

- - -

"So you're telling me that you went to the Afterlife Past?" Kristine asked and Yugi nods

"...No wonder you're in that clothing..." Bakura said

"You know you look really cool in that" Mai said, snickering

"Pleaseee!" Yugi said, rolling his eyes

"Hey, look I think were near" Malik said pointing at the familair desert

"Let's go" Atemu said and all four of them hurled their dragons towards land

"So what now?" Jounouchi asked

"We look for the crystal" the pharoah replied and everyone called back their dragons in their cards

- - -

They are now in the sands of Egypt searching for the last one but no matter what it looks like the desrt is as wide as the largest desert of Sahara. So far there was no sign of Nite Mare and his little party but despite of this they still have to get going. Kaiba was getting impatient about the search and now he faces Yugi in an utmost situation

"This is getting nowhere" Kaiba grunted

"Oh please Kaiba we know what you're talking about but we have no idea where the memory crystal is" Malik said indignantly

"...Isn't there a way to think where it was?" Kristine asked

"Hmmm... all the memories we collected so far are related to Yugi, me, and the others...there has to be some connection" Bakura said, trying to be analytical

"...Eye of Wdjat..." Yugi said

"What?" Atemu asked

"...Eye of Wdjat...ceremony...owwww my head" Yugi replied, clutching his head in pain

"...Wait is he talking about the cremonial duel betwwen you guys?" Malik asked

"I think so" Jounouchi said

"Now I'm confused here" Mai exclaimed

"From our current place we don't even need a ship to get cross" Malik said

"Why?" Bakura asked

"Because we only need to walk only a few miles and it seems that we're near" Malik replied with a smirk, pointing at the hidden tomb of Pharaoh Atemu

"But if I remember it correctly, the tomb was sealed after Yugi beat the pharaoh. How are we getting in now?" Kaiba said crossly

"We bomb it" Atemu said simply

"Like what?" Mai asked

Atemu just smirked and said "Wait and see, Mai...Wait and see"

- - -

Later all of them arrived at the sealed cave of Atemu's tomb and nothing has changed at all ever since it caved in. The pharaoh never thought he would come back here so did Kaiba, Bakura, Jounouchi and Malik. Kristine and Mai looked confused at this moment since they have no idea what the hell are they talking about.

"Guys would you mind telling us about this place?" Kristine asked

"This place is...Atemu's tomb" Malik said, his voice was granite

"Holy God no way" Mai said, putting her hand on her mouth in shock

"Yep, this is also the place where Yugi dueled the pharaoh and believe me it was a spectular duel and yet so much sorrow was taken place" Jounouchi said, feeling a nasty pang of sorrow inside him

"So how do you exactly 'bomb' it?" Yugi asked and the pharaoh smirks

"Watch...I summon Obelisk the Tormentor" Atemu commanded and a huge benhemoth appeared out of nowhere

"Don't tell me that----" Jounouchi paniked

"Yep...Fist of Fury" the pharaoh comanded and Obelisk does his master's bidding and smashed the rocks that sealed the cave. It finally had a hole in it so that everyone can enter

"Gods...Atemu I swear you should at least warn us about this" Kaiba smirked, dusting off the dirt of his trenchcoat

"Yeah...I think you should" Kristine grunted

"Sorry but at least I gave you a entrance" Atemu said aplogetically

"Sheesh...well better get in" Yugi said and everyone entered the tomb with who knows what's ahead

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

spiritfire: I'm doing this early because I have a pile of homework bunnies and have no school on Friday(Thursday for the U.S)...and prepare for endless updates on the 29th of August okay mabe not but update at least hehehe

TBC

Sadako: You dare to stare me

Yami: Whose fault is this?(angry stare)

spiritfire: Ask Smeagol

Bakura: Smeagol...THAT'S IT I'm getting the Ring back

Smeagol: No precious is mine

Angel Nocturne: Sheesh...what kind of looney is Sadako?

spiritfire: Beats me


	54. Cross Heart

LIV. Cross Heart

It's been a long time that the gang went to the great pharaoh's tomb. Ever since the ceremonial duel that Yugi has gone through, this wasn't much of a difference. All of them went deeper and deeper in tomb and all of them knew that it was a long way down to who knows where. Yugi thinks that he has never been in a tomb before due to the fact that he lost his memories well at least that what eveyone said. As for Atemu, it was filled with struggle, death and sadness for he had a hard time taking everything away in a flash.

No one said a word as they continued their way and so far they didn't encounter any of Nite Mare's cronies. It really doesn't matter now that they were at the last part of Yugi's memory lane. No one ever regret it and it seems that no one even dared to do anything about it. Kaiba was getting a bit impatint and wonders how long will they get down from here. Finally, they arrived and it seems that they were first...

Or so they thought...

"Well, lookie here the morons are here" Nite Mare said in sarcasm

"...Damn are we too late?" Atemu asked himself and to Nite Mare's response he held a golden crystal in his hand. Unfortunately for them, it was already too late

"Too bad now I got here first and...I'm going to destroy it" Nite Mare snickered and was about to crush the last one in his hand when suddenly someone threw a Duel monster card at his hand. He dropped the crystal and it rolled on the floor. Nite Mare took the card out and the picture was a white dragon with blue eyes.

"What are you morons waiting for? Get it before the buffoon does" Kaiba exclaimed and everyone was about to grab the memory crystal when Nite Mare used his powers to freeze Jounouchi, Kristine, Mai, and Bakura

Ah ah ah...naughty boy you should learn some manners here and as you can see I have plans with this memory crystal I held now" Nite Mare said, wagging his finger at Kaiba and throwing the card back at him

"Damn you" Kaiba swored

"What do you want with Yugi? He doesn't have anything special!" Atemu said, gritting his teeth

"True that this boy doesn't have anything special but he has something that all of you don't have" Nite Mare grinned and he walked around the tomb

"Just tell it already I'm getting impatient here" Kaiba growled

"He has the power of both light and darknes that surpasses the Millennium Items and the three Egyptian Gods and for time immemorial, I've been waiting inside that wretched Shadow Realm to unseal it and finally all my efforts were not at least wasted. After he defeated the pharaoh in the ceremonial duel, he already has it but of course he wasn't aware of it. For the longest time, I've been waiting patiently and finally I was able to make my way out. Of course, I had a little help from my mages. They have no idea that they've been used as guinea pigs. Hahahahahaha" Nite Mare explained and laughed uproarously

"You're an honorless slime" Atemu said acidly

"Fools...now that I have the last piece my place in this world will be assured" NiteMare said as he began to break the last crystal

"Noooo...I won't let you" Atemu said and began to use his shadow powers to knock the memory crystal out of his hand. It rolled down to Yugi's feet. He was about to grab it but Nite Mare used his powers to stop it but the pharoah countered it

"You wretched enbodiment of darkness..." Nite Mare growled and picked a card from his pocket. Suddenly, light began to emanate from it and something was coming out. It was a mummified being with some kind of a Egyptian headress.

"Spirit of the Pharaoh stop him!" Nite Mare commanded and the mummy began to launch some kind of spell. Atemu cast some kind of barrier as Yugi was almost picked the crystal from the floor

"Persistent runt" Nite Mare said and used his powers to send Yugi in a circle of Fire

"Arrrgh..." Yugi yelled in pain as the crystal dropped in his fingers. Little did they noticed that Malik was sneaking behind him and grab his neck

"Hey...let me go let me go" Nite Mare yelled trying to get rid of Malik

"Yugi hurry I won't be able to put up much longer" Malik said and Yugi noda as he finally reached the last memory crystal

"Noooooooooo!" Nite Mare wailed and he used some of his powers to dismantle it but it was only a little and Yugi was able to grab it. His body began to glow brighty as the last pieces of his memories began to flood his mind

_Flashback: Yugi and Atemu were preparing for their departure to Egypt. It was uneventful that day and they knew that their friends shouldn't involved this time. As Yugi slept, Rex and Weevil tried to steal the Egyptian God Cards but Yami Bakura caught them. When Yugi saw him, he was surprised to see him and later he told him about the gate to the pharaoh's memory. He said that he will help him but suddenly the Millennium Puzzle activates and Atemu took over telling Yami Bakura to stop his lies. Yami Bakura didn't care but he said that the Ultimate Dark Game will begin once the pharaoh entered his memory. The next day, Yugi was prepared when his friends came. Of course, they want to go with him so Yugi didn't do anything about it. When they arrived, they see Ishizu and Malik were waiting for them and so they led them to the real stone tablet where there's a possibility that they would find his true name. Atemu entered and so the battle begins...Yami Bakura Turned out to be a tomb robber who steals the treasures of the pharaoh. Atemu tried to stop him but it was too late. It turns out that Yami Bakura's purpose was to ressurect Dark Master Zorc and the only key to destroy it was the real pharaoh's name. No sooner than expected, Yugi and the others entered the memory world as well with the help of Shadi and so did Kaiba. It wasn't that long when he dueled the tombrobber. It was nearly a hopeless struggle but Yugi still believes in himself. In the end they were able to give the real name of the pharaoh and it sent Yami Bakura to oblivion then the ceremonial took place and Yugi won even though he has to face the three Egyptian God cards. It was a sorrowful goodbye but he proved that he can do it on his own_

"My memories...I remember now... I remember everything..." Yugi said as he slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone was struggling against Nite Mare

"Leave my friends alone" Yugi growled and suddenly his deck began to glow and Dark Magician came

"Dark Magician..." Yugi said, staring at his monster then he nods

"Attack! Dark Magic" he commanded and blasted Nite Mare's monster to smithereens

"Yugi...did you got your memories back?" Atemu asked and Yugi nods

"What! This is impossible" Nite Mare gasped and then he turned angry that he knocked Malik down on the floor

"...I'm glad" Atemu said and gave his hikari a hug but they were interrupted by Nite Mare who just used his magic to succumb Yugi to his knees

"Even though I didn't get the memory crystal I can still destroy you" Nite Mare said but something was protecting Yugi from getting hit. It was another one of Yugi's monsters: Kuriboh

"If you want me that badly, I suggest we duel for it" Yugi declared

"Yugi, are you seriously nuts? This guy may be a weakling but he nearly destroyed you" Kaiba exclained but Yugi didn't listened

"If you win, ...do what ever you want but if I win you leave this world permanently" Yugi said and Nite Mare grins

"No! Yugi I don't wanna lose you again" Atemu said worriedly

"...I have no choice besides if I'm the one he's been looking for then so be it...I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore because of me. I'm not the person you used to know" Yugi said and the pharoah sighs

"Looks like I can't stop you now Go for it and swear to me that you won't lose" Atemu said

"Don't worry I will" Yugi said assuring his yami

"It time to ens everything now!" Nite Mare declares and suddenly an earthquake shook the whole tomb

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

spiritfire: The last duel is about to start and please buckle your seatbelts...I'm updating this chappie in advance 'cause I'll be attending an exibition match of Yugioh Duel Monsters in my country(Philippines) this Friday(Thursday for the U.S and other countries). Actually, it's more of a exibition tournament so wish me luck because I'm one of them

R & R


	55. Insanity

LV. Insanity

The whole tomb began to shake and the freezing spell was about to diminish so because of that Jounouchi, Mai, Kristine, and Bakura were released from their places. They just noticed that the whole tomb is having a major earthquake. Some of the rocks began to rise above them and Nite Mare raised his hand to crack the ground where everyone is standing. All of them tried to hold on as he rose the ground to the darkest sky. Everyone stared at it and they were surprised that the entire world was almost half dark because of the Shadow Realm

"Welcome to Pandemonium" Nite Mare declared and everyone saw that the surroundings around them are black everywhere like space then they heard the most horrible moaning. People were screaming around them. Atemu was getting furious about this and even the others are not pleased about this

"What have you done!" Atemu yelled angrily. He never felt such misery and anger on this place well not before

"This is...insanity" Kristine said, clenching her fists to show her anger

"Well, I knda like so we'll duel in this kind of plane" Nite Mare said and Yugi glared

"Enough of this crap, let's end this" Yugi said and a golden duel disk appeared on his left arm and Nite Mare had a duel disk as well. Its color is like the space itself. Suddenly, all the cards of the duelists are glowing and the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle glowed and cards appeared out of nowhere

"Hey, what's going on?" Jounouchi asked

"It seema that all our cards want to help Yugi build a more powerful deck" Kaiba surmised. "Even so, do you want to do this?" and with that Yugi picked his cards then inserted it in his Duel Disk setting their life points to 8000

- - -

The coin appeared on the field. "I call heads!" Nite Mare announced

The coin fell to the ground - and it was heads. "I'm really lucky today" Nite Mare said, obviously pleased to himself

"Whatever" Yugi jabbed his opponent and now both players drew their first five cards

Nite Mare drew his sixth card and stares. "For my first turn, I activate the Magic Card, Dimensional Fissure, Now as long as this card isa on the field, any monster that is sent to the graveyard is remove from play instead!

Above their heads emerged a large tear in the fabric of time and reality. Nite Mare smirks at this then he turned to Yugi. "I hope you'll be able to do something for this kind of deck I'm preparing for" then he picked one of the cards in his hand.

"I summon D.D. Survivor (ATK 1800 DEF 200) to the field in Attack Mode! He then summoned a man covered in numerous rags from head to toe. Then I set 1 card face down. End turn" Nite Mare and and now its Yugi's turn. He drew a card and then he picked one of the cards in his hand.

"I set a monster in defense mode and set 2 cards face down. Your move" Yugi said but suddenly his defense monster got sucked into some kind of wormhole.

"What the hell is this!" Yugi said hotly and Nite Mare chuckles

"I activate my face down Trap Card: D.D. Trap Hole! When you set a monster in defense mode, this card will destroy and remove from play that monster and one monster on my side of the field - and the monster I choose is D.D. Survivor!"

To Yugi's horror, his set monster was destoyed. _"Damn it"_ he mentally cursed himself. "I end my turn"

"It's my turn, draw" Nite Mare said, now that he has 4 cards in hand and suddenly D.D. Survivor appeared on his side of the field. "I fogot to mention that when D.D. Survivor is face up and is remove from play, during the End Phase of that turn, he gets to be Special Summoned on my side of the field"

"This is not good" Mai said, analyzing the entire field

"I know now Yugi's field is wide open for a direct attack" Bakura noted

"Next, I summon D.D. Warrior Lady (ATK 1500 DEF 1600)!" Nite Mare declared and a black-clad warrior with a cybernetic arm and a light-saber appeared on his side of the field. "Now for my Battle Phase! D.D. Survivor, direct attack to the player with Dimensional Fury!"

D.D. Survivor delivered a series of blows around Yugi's body and he howled in pain as his life points went down to 6200 then he returned to Nite Mare's field. "Now D.D Warrior Lady, direct attack to the player with Dimension Slash"

D.D. Warrior Lady was about to slash Yugi but suddenly Yugi opened one of his facedown cards. "I activate my Trap Card: Magic Cylinder to negate the attack and give my opponent direct damge equal to the attacking monster"

Two cylinders appeared on Yug's side of the field. One of D.D. Warrior Lady's attacks went through the cylinder then suddenly Nite Mare got hit reducing his life points to 6500

"Crud! Oh well I end my turn with that" Nite Mare said and now it's Yugi's turn to draw his 4th card as well

"Okay...I summoned Skilled Dark Magician(ATK 1900 DEF 1700) in Attack Mode" Yugi declared and a black robed mage appeared, staff in hand and a serious look in his face. "Next, I'll equp him with this! The Magic of Black Pendant that'll increase his attack by 500 points!"

Skilled Dark Magician found himself wearing a pendant around his neck raising his attack to 2400 plus there was something glowing on Yugi's monster as well. It was some kind of orb

"Oh yeah, Keep an eye on that orb, it's a Magic Counter" Yugi added, pointing at the shining object. "Time to blow you till next season, Skilled Dark Magician, destroy D.D. Survivor with Skilled Dark Magic"

Skilled Dark Magician raised his staff and energy began to gather blasting D.D Survior to ashes as Nite Mare's life points decrease to 5900. "You better not underestimate me with that"

Unfazed, Nite Mare took his turn and drew his card. Now he held 5 cards in his hand and began to picked one of them. "I activate the Magic Card: Card Destruction, Now Both players must discard their entire hand and draw the same number"

Yugi had 2 cards in his hand and Nite Mare had four so the both discarded it to the graveyard and suddenly Dimensional Fissure sucked two of Nite Mare's monsters while Yugi had only one. Now they both drew the same number of cards.

_"Hmmmm...his monster has 2400 ATK thanks to his Black Pendant Magic Card..." _Nite Mare thought as he scan his new hand then his eye catched one of the monsters he got

"Okay I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman (ATK 1500 DEF 1600) in Attack Mode" Nite Mare declared and a muscular woman appeared wearing a headress and held a massive sword on her right arm. "Then I'll shift D.D. Warrior Lady in Defense Mode". With that, his monster crouched down in a dfensive stance.

"Now, Amazoness Swords Woman attack Skilled Dark Magician with Amazoness Slash" he declared and Amazoness Swords Woman charged at Yugi's monster. Everyone was shocked at this even Yugi himself but nevertheless, Yugi declared a counteraatck and so his monster destroyed Nite Mare's monster. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sword of Amazoness slashed Yugi's left cheeck as his life points went down to 5300

"What's the meaning of this? How come my life points was damaged instead?" Yugi asked, snarling at his opponent

"Oh, that's the effect of Amazoness Swords Woman, the opponent takes all the Battle damage to this card's controller that he/she would have taken from a battle involving this card" Nite Mare smirks while Yugi growled

"Oh and I'll end my turn by setting a card down" he said, setting his card on the field

"Your such a pain in the ass... my turn now, draw" Yugi said and now he held 3 cards in his hand then he picked one of them. "I activate the Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand"

A green robed angel appeared and showred rain on Yugi's deck as he drew three cards then he discarded 2 from his hand giving him a total of four cards in hand.Also, Skilled Dark Magician had another Magic Counter due to his magic card

_"This looks promising"_ Yugi mused himself. "Okay, I'll summon Chaos Command Magician (ATK 2400 DEF 1900) offering Skilled Dark Magician as Tribute in Attack Mode". Skilled Dark Magicain disappeared and instead it was replaced with a green robed mage standing on Yugi's side of the field

"Hey, wait a minute I never seen Yugi had the card in his previous deck" Jounouchi exclaimed

"...Then this I ought to see" Atemu said smugly, for he was the one who knows the effect

"Alright, let's do this...Caos Command Magician destroy D.D. Warrior Lady! Chaos Spell" Yugi declared and Chaos Command Magician launched a a beam of green light incinerating Nite Mare's monster

"Heh, wrong move..." Nite Mare snickered as his monster was destroyed

"Hmmm...if I'm correct here, D.D. Warrior Lady has a effect that when it battles with the opponent's monster after damage calculation, he can remove his monster and the opponent as well" Kaiba surmised

"But since Chaos Command Magician battled D.D. Warrior Lady, its effect is not negated because it does not target...oh boy not good" Atemu added then he frowned

"Damn it," Yugi mentally cursed himself as he sent the monster to the graveyard via D.D. Warrior Lady's effect and due to the magic card Dimensional Fissure, both monsters are removed from play

"I'll set one card facedaon and that's all" Yugi growled as he set his card. "Oh before I forget, when Black Pendant is sent to the graveyard my opponent gets 500 direct damage to his/her life points". Suddenly, Nite Mare flinched as his life points went down to 5500

"Guys, this is not going well" Mai said ,frowning

"I know but we can't do anything about it" Bakura said

_"Yugi, what are you going to do know?"_ Atemu asked himself

- - -

spiritfire: Okay the first one is complete and the next is Parallel World see ya my dear reviewers


	56. Invoke

LVI. Invoke

The stats goes like this Yugi has 5300 life points. He held 3 cards in his hand and on his field, he has no monsters but he still has two facedown card. Nite Mare on the other hand has 5500 life points. He has 2 cards in and and also no monsters on the field but he still has his continous Magic Card: Dimensional Fissure face up on the field and one set card and now its his turn to draw. Yugi eyed his opponent warily.

"My turn now draw!" Nite Mare declared and now he has 3 cards in his hand. His hand cards contains: Macrocosmos, Helios- The Primordial Sun, and the Ritual Magic Card: End of the World the card he just drew. He took a glance an his facedown card and quickly decided to end his turn.

"That's weird why would he end his turn like that" Kristine said suspiciously

_"Hmmm... I have a bad feeling about that facedown card of his_" Yugi mused himself and took his turn to draw his 4th card. Unfortunately, he has no cards in his hand that would destroy his opponent's facedown card. To prove it, the cards in his hand are Dark Magic Curtain, Unity, Kuriboh, and the card he just drew the Friendship Magic Card.

_"Friendship Magic...hmmm...I haven't used my facedown card yet but...if I think that facedown card is what I think it is..."_ Yugi said and decides to do something.

"I activate the Magic Card: Dark Magic Curtain!" Yugi declared and a black curtain appeared on the side of his field. Atemu smirks at this. 'By paying half of my life points, I can Special Summon Dark Magician (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) from my deck but in exchange I cannot summon a monster once I activated this card but this is all I need". And with that, his life points went down to 2650.

"Why would he do that for? He decrease a lot of his life points to summon a monster!" Mai exclaimed

"But if Yugi successfully direct attacks his opponent then it'll be worth it" Kaiba said

"Dark Magician! Direct attack to the player!" he declared but suddenly Nite Mare smirks.

"Activate Trap Card: Wall of Revealing Light!" Nite Mared said and a transparent wall appeared in the middle of the field stopping Dark Magician from attacking

"Wait a minute...I think I know that card" Bakura said frowning

"Really?" Malik asked

"If I'm correct, Nite Mare has to pay a multiple of life points to negate the attack of the monster" Bakura replied, still frowning at this and so Yugi's Dark Magician's attack is negated plus to everyone's surprised, Nite Mare's life points decrease to 2500.

"Let me add one more information about that Trap Card, I paid 3000 of my life points for the activation of this trap but in order for you to damage me you must surpassed the paid life point" Nite Mare explained

"Huh? I don't get it?" Jounouchi said in confusion

"It means in order for me to attack him, I have to increase my monster's attack above 3000 attack points. If they have lower attack points, I can't lay a finger on him" Yugi said crossly

"It's more powerful than Swords of Revealing Light" Malik surmised

"Agreed" Kaiba added and with that Yugi ended his turn sp its Nite Mare's turn now and draws his 5th card then passes. It's Yugi's turn again and this time, he gets Silent Magician LV 4. he decides to hold on to this card and ends his turn (A/N: He has 5 cards in hand also)

It's Nite Mare's turn and drwas his card. He finally gets the key card: Ruin, Queen of Oblivion but its a level 8 monster so he sets the ritual card face down and ends his turn

"...I still have that facedown I used but I can't use it yet..." Yugi mumbled. "I set one card face down and end my turn with that"

"This is getting nowhere here. I'm losing my patience" Kaiba growled

"...And I thought Swords of Revealing Light is annoying" Mai said as Nite Mare took his turn

"Just one more is all I need" Nite Mare said and ended his turn. Yugi wonders what he was trying to do so he draw a card, changed Dark Magician's position to defense then he ends his turn. It's his opponent's turn now and draws his card.

"It's time of utter chaos, a world of utter pain" Nite Mare grinned nastily

"He sounds like Pegasus" Kaiba growled

"At least he has humor" Mai said

"I activate my facedown Ritual Magic Card: End of the World!" Nite Mare declared

"What!" Yugi gasped as his opponent's card flipped face up. Suddenly, a hexagonal seal appeared on both sides of the field and began to fire some kind of laser." I'll sent Helios - The Primordial Sun and Aqua Spirit from my hand to the graveyard to satisfy the effect". With Nite Mare's declaration, he sent two monsters in the graveyard but due to his continous magic card: Dimensional Fissure, they are removed from play.

"Special Summon: Ruin, Queen of Oblivion (ATK 2300 DEF 2000)!" he declared and blue beams of light began to fire the field. There there was a woman with white long hair and wore a red devilish headband. Her height was pretty tall and she held a red trident on her right hand.

"Uh-oh, this is baaad" Jounouchi panicked but Yugi leered

"Ruin attack Dark Magician with Oblivion Death" Nite Mare declared and she began to charged at Dark Magician

"The past is the present and the present is the future. I won't let you lay a hand on the future!" Yugi said. "I activate my Quick Play Magic Card: Unity, By selecting one of my monsters on my side of the field, the defense points of that monster will increase depending on how many defense points on all face up monsters on the field until the End Phase. And I chose Dark Magician to activate the effect"

Suddenly, images of his past self and his friends began to gather Dark Magician and sent some kind of protection. Dark Magician's defense went up to 4100 because Nite Mare's monster's defense was 2000. With that, he suddenly had a backlash and his life points dropped to 1300

"Ack! Since when did you had that card" Nite Mare gasped

"This card represents the present. The present you were trying to destroy along with my memories. This card came from my memory" Yugi answered

"Yugi" Atemu mumbled

"Grrr... I end my turn with that" Nite Mare growled and pouted and snarled since he was left with 3 cards in hand

"It's my turn, draw" Yugi declared and draws his card. He has 7 cards in hand now then he selects one of the cards.

"I set 2 cards facedown and activate Magic Card: Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from ataacking in 3 turns then I'll summon Silent Magician LV 4 (ATK 1000 DEF 1000) and I'll end my turn with that" Yugi declared as the Sword of Revealing Light is holding on Nite Mare's monsters. Now his hand was reduced to 3 cards in hand

"You'll pay for that stunt you runt" Nite Mare snarled

"Who cares" Yugi said as if he didn't care

"Ouch" Malik said

"What a come back!" Jounouchi said feeling excited all over as two players stare daggers to each other.

"It's my turn now, draw" Nite Mare declared and everyone hopes that this will be over

- - -

spiritfire: sorry for the delay yesterday I had little problems along the way no biggy and I think you'll be curious about the magic card: Friendship and Unity and since the Unity card is stated I better tell you the effect of Friendship

Friendship

Type: Magic/ Normal

Offer a handshake to your opponent. If your opponent accepts, each player's LP becomes half of the total of both player's LP's. If a player has 'Unity' in his hand, he can show it to his/her opponent, and then the opponent must accept the handshake.


	57. Protection

LVII.Protection

Yugi still has 2650 life points and had 3 cards in hand and on his field were Dark Magician in defense plus 1 facedown card he set just a few turns ago but didn't use it and the face-up magic card: Swords of Revealing Light. Nite Mare on the other hand has only 1300 life points left, 3 cards in hand and on his field were the face-up continous Trap Card: Wall of Revealing Light plus the continous magic card: Dimensional Fissure. He still has Ruin, Queen of Oblivion in attack mode and now it's his turn now. He already finished his Draw Phase and due to the Sowrds of Revealing Light he can't attack.

"Since you drew a card in your Draw Phase, Silent Magician gets 1 magic counter and its attack will raise by 500 points" Yugi said as his monster's attack stats went up.

"Grr...I'll pass" Nite Mare growled as he held his 4 cards in hand

"My turn, draw!" Yugi declared and draws his 4th card. Since he can't attck due to his opponent's trap card, he decides to do something first.

"I activate the Magic Card: De-Spell from my hand to destroy one magic card on the field and I choose your continous magic card: Dimensional Fissure" Yugi said and a cyclone destroyed Nite Mare's magic card

"So much for that and I end my turn" Yugi said, ending his turn. The 1st swords disappeared

"...I really hate you boy" Nite Mare snarled as he drew his card but due to Yugi's Silent Magician, its attack went up by 500 points and now its has 2000 ATK.

_"Shoot he destroyed my magic card and now I can't power up THAT monster I had..." _Nite Mare thought then he declares that he would like to check his graveyard. Yugi agreed but why would he do that for

"Hmmm...I wonder" Kaiba said, musing himself

"What is it?" Kristine asked

"Why would Nite Mare check his graveyard? I mean most of his cards are removed from from play except his magic and trap cards" Kaiba replied

"I agree" Kristine said, eyeing on the field

_"Hmmm...I have the Ritual Magic Card and Dimensional Fissure in my graveyard then the monsters that are removed from play are D.D Survivor, D.D Warrior Lady, Amazoness Swords Woman, Helios-The Primordial Sun and Aqua Spirit. This is not enough"_ Nite Mare thought then he looked at the card he drew and decided to try it out

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Nite Mare declared and now its Yugi's turn

"He has only 1 turn left before the Swords of Revealing Light expires, what is he thinking" Jounouchi said impatiently after Yugi draws his card

"Shut it mutt...Yugi knows what he's doing" Kaiba grunted and Jounouchi got angry but as usual Kaiba didn't care

"...I'll end my turn by putting Dark Magician in attack mode" Yugi declared and now its Nite Mare's turn and again due to Yugi's Silent Magician its attack became 2500 ATK

"I activate my Trap Card: Destruction of Destiny" Nite Mare declared and his Trap card flipped face up revealing some kind duel disk that removes all his cards

"Hmmm..." Yugi mused himself

"With this card, I have to send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard and take 1000 points of damage for each Spell or Trap Card that I sent to the Graveyard by this effect." Nite Mare declared and he picked the top 3 cards of his deck to the graveyard. Fortunately for him, the 3 cards that were sent to the graveyard were 3 monster cards namely: Skull Red Bird (1550 ATK 1200 DEF), Armored Starfish (800 ATK 1400 DEF) and Aqua Madoor (1200 ATK 2000 DEF).

"Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Nite Mare declared, the last sword disappeared and now its Yugi's turn to draw his card

"...Time to make a dent now activate Magic Card: Mystical Space Thyphoon, it allows me to destroy 1 magic or Trap card on the field and I choose your Wall of Revealing Light!" Yugi declared and a cyclone swept away his trap card.

"Fuckin' hell" Nite Mare growled

"I'm not finished yet. Dark Magician attack Ruin, Queen of Oblivion with Dark Magic" Yugi declared and Dark Magician blasted Nite Mare's monster reducing his life points to a mere 400

"One more attack and Yugi wins" Bakura said excitedly

"Silent Magician finish it now" Yugi added but suddenly Nite Mare grinned.

"Activate Trap Card: Waboku to reduce all Battle Damage that I should get will be zero" Nite Mare countered and a protective aura surround him as if no damage inflicting on him after all

"End turn" Yugi said huffily

"It's my turn now, draw" Nite Mare declared as he drew his 3rd card and again Silent Magician's attack became 3000 due to his Draw Phase.

"It's time to end this" Nite Mare declared and he picked the card he just drew. "I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" . With that he drew 2 cards from his deck giving him a total of 5 cards.

"Next I activate my Magic Card: Soul Release to remove 5 cards from my graveyard out of play" Nite Mare added and the cards that were his graveyard began to fiddle as Nite Mare selected the 3 monster cards that were sent to the graveyard due to his Trap Card he used a few turns back, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion which was destroyed by Yugi's Dark Magician plus the Pot of Greed Magic Card.

"Next I activate my facedown continous Trap Card: Macro Cosmos: This card will allow me to summon 1 Helios - The Primordial Sun from my deck or from my hand and also all cards that are sent to the graveyard are removed from play. And its coming from my deck!" Nite Mare declared

"WHAT!" Atemu said and suddenly the entire field changed its scenery and now all of them are now in the universe theme. Yugi and the others stared in wonder. There appears a woman in white bandages with the sun on top

"Now I activate its effect, its attack and defense increase by 100 points for every monster that are removed from play and let's see what we have" Nite Mare chuckled. There were D.D Survivor, D.D Warrior Lady, Amazoness Swords Woman, Helios - The Primordial Sun, Aqua Spirit, Skull Red Bird, Armored Starfish, Aqua Madoor, and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" Nite Mare said and its attack went up to 900 ATK and 900 DEF

"But it won't be enough to destoy Dark Magician" Yugi said ,frowning

"True but I'm not finished yet, I activate the Magic Card, Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand" Nite Mare said as he drew 3 cards from his deck and discarded 2 from his hand so now he was left with 5 cards in his hanf and all of a sudden Helios' attack and defense went up by 200 points due to the magic card he used so its attack and defense went up to 1100 ATK and 1100 DEF

"Since my monster was special summon due to my trap card, I offer Helios - The Primordial Sun as a tribute to Summon Helios Duo Megistus" Nite Mare added and suddenly his monster changed its form. It became very fat and its face was a bit larger than the last one. "I activate Helios Duo Megistus' effect, its attack and defense of this card will become the number of monsters that are removed from play times 200 points"

"This is insane" Bakura stammered as Helios Duo Megistus' attack became 2400 attack and defense. 100 points lees than Dark Magician

"Next, I activate the Magic Card: Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points to 1000" Nite Mare continued and his life points went up so now he has 1400

"Helios Duo Megistus attack Dark Magician with Phoenix Convergence" Nite Mare declared and everyone gasped in surprise even Yugi wonders why would his opponent attack his Dark Magician but nevertheless Dark Magician counterattack and Nite Mare's life points went down by only a 100 points so his score was reduced to 1300. Also his monster was destroyed.

"I'll end my turn by setting 1 card face down" Nite Mare smirked and suddenly Helios Duo Megistus appeared on Nite Mare field and what worse its attack and defense increased making its attack and defense points :2700

"What the" Yugi gasped in shock as his monster suddenly appeared

"Oh I forgot one important thing, if this card is destroyed as a result of batlle and sent it to the graveyard, I can Special Summon it during my End Phase" Nite Mare said, chuckling

"It's my turn now, draw"Yugi declared and draws his card. _"This is not good, his monster has some kind of revival ability and...the only monster I have is Silent Magician and Dark Magician plus 3 facedown card I haven't used for some time"_

"Okay, I'll shift Dark Magician to defense and I'll declare the Silent Magician LV 4 to attack Helios Duo Megistus" Yugi added and his monster destroyed Nite Mare's monster reducing his life points to 1000

"Wrong move, Activate Quick - Play Magic Card: Grand Convergence, I can only activate this card when Macro Cosmas is face-up on the field. It inflicts 300 direct damage to your life points plus all your monsters on the field will be destroyed" Nite Mare countered and suddenly the surrounding universe began to distorted until two of Yugi's monsters are destoyed plus he felt a backstabbing pain as his life points went down to 2350

"Not good" Malik said , frowning

"I'll end my turn" Yugi said, getting up after the blast of Nite Mare's Magic Card and also Helios Duo Megistus was Special Summon again with additional 300 points makng its attack an defense 3100 since it was destroyed as a result of battle

It's Nite Mare's turn and draws his card then snikers. "Well, its nice knowing you but I'll end this now"

"I offer Helios Duo Megistus as a tribute to summon my most powerful monster on my field, Helios Tris Megistus!" Nite Mare declared and his mmonster began to clone itself into three. "Let's not forget its effect that it increases its attack and defense by 300 points by the number of monsters that are removed from the game"

"OH NO!" Atemu panicked as Helios Tris Megistus' attack and defense became 3900 while Yugi scowled

"Finish him now Helios Tris Megistus with Phoenix Flame!" Nite Mare declared, laughing as the faces of Helios began to form a phoenix and flew towards Yugi

"Activate Quick-Play Magic Card: Kuriboh Calling Flute, this card will allow me to select one of the following effects: I can add 1 Kuriboh (300 ATK 200 DEF) or Winged Kuriboh from my deck to my hand and then shuffle my deck or I can Special Summon 1 Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my side of the field. And I choose the 2nd effect which is to Special Summon Kuriboh in defense mode" Yugi countered and a flute appeared on his field and began to paly a melodious tune then his deck shone with light as Kuriboh was Special Summon in defense mode. Nite Mare's monster destroyed it but Yugi didn't take any damage

"You're making a big mistake, I activate Helios Tris Megistus' other effect: When there's a monster on my opponent's side of the field after this monsters first attack of my Battle Phase, it can attack once again during the same Battle Phase" Nite Mare said ,wagging his finger

"YUGI!" Atemu yelled as Helios made another attack then it incinerate Yugi but his life points are still intact. Everyone wonders what happened. Why did his life points didn't go to zero

"I activate my Trap Card: Nutrient Z to increase my life points to 4000 before damage calculation is applied" Yugi said, panting heavily as his life points became 2450.

"Oh well next time dear reincarnated pharaoh next time. I end my turn by equipping Helios Tris Megistus with Fairy Meteor Crush and I don't need to tell you what it is" Nite Mare said and now its Yugi's turn to draw his card

"I hope I get this right" Yugi said as he closed his eyes preparing to draw his card

- - -

spiritfire: THOSE 5 REVIEWERS ARE NOT COUNTED AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS KIND OF SHIT! MY STORY IS NEARLY FINISHED AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS...I GOT FLAMERS ...THAT'S IT! I ALREADY DELETED ANONYMOUS REVIEW AND THESE GUYS LEAD ME NO CHOICE. (KICKS THE WALL AND BREAKS PLATES EVERYWHERE) (breathes in and out) My dear reviewers please give me only reviews that are good with comments or improvements(smiles) I'm pleading you now(bows to the reveiwers) ONEGAISHIMASU! I already deleted those 5 so I'm waiting for the true 100th reviewer and I forgot one thing I saved one review for evidence just in chase and once I find a way to block flamers(cracks knuckles) they will be send to hell if you want to see it either you click the review at the upper center or ask me


	58. Pharaoh's Justice

LVIII. Pharaoh's Justice

The duel comes to a close and now the stats: Yugi has 2450 life pints left, five cards in hand, one set card that he hasn't used yet and no monsters on the field. Nite Mare on the other hand has 1400 life points, has 3 cards in his hand.On his field are Helios Tris Megistis with 3900 attack point equip with the magic of Fairy Meteor Crush, and the continous Trap Card: Macro Cosmos. In life points, Yugi is in the lead but due to Nite Mare's monster, the tables have turned and now it's Yugi's turn to draw a card. Everyone hopes that he would get the right card.

"It's my turn now, draw!" Yugi declared and drew his sixth card. He stared at it for a while and then smirks. "I activate the Magic Card: Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand". With a flourish, Yugi drew 3 cards then he discrded 2 cards in his hand leaving him with 7 cards in all.

"...I summon Magical Scientist (300 ATK 300 DEF) in attack mode" Yugi added and a man who wore a laboratory coat appeared on his side of the field, grinning at Nite Mare.

"Yugi, what the hell is this moron?" Kaiba said in a mocking tone. Magical Scientist was not pleased at that remark

"Just watch..." Yugi said. "Now I activate its special effect: By paying 1000 of my life points, I can Special Summon one level 6 or lower Fusion Monster from my fusion deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position. The bad side is I can't attack that Fusion Monster to attack my opponent directly and it'll returned to my Fusion deck at the end of my turn".

"What?Is he nuts? Paying his life points to bring a fusion monster!" Jounouchi exclaimed

"Maybe but what Fusion Monster can he use for the effect of Magical Scientist?" Atemu said, arms crossing

"Special Summon Dark Flare Knight (2200 ATK 800 DEF) in attack mode" Yugi declared as his life points went down to 1450 then on his side of the field emerged a warrior wearing dark robes and carrying a huge black shield and a flaming sword

"Whoa, that monster...I think I know what's next" Jounouchi said in awe

"Do you know anything about this monster?' Bakura asked

"It seems so" Jounouchi replied

"Dark Flare Knight attack Helios Tris Megistus! Dark Flare Saber!" Yugi declared and Dark Flare Knight's sword began to glow then he cahrged at Nite Mare's monster

Nite Mare laughed loudly at this. "Do you really think that you can defeat my ultimate monster" he pointed out. "There's no way you could win against a strong attack power"

"Watch me" Yugi grated and to everyone's surprise, Dark Flare Knight did attack and of course, Nite Mare's monster did a counterattack and Yugi's monster was destroyed. The field is gone into a smoke

"Oh well, he want to commit to a suicide of his monster then" Nite Mare mused. "So much for tha----what the freakin' hell is that?"

Materalizing from Yugi's field was a monster carrying a scythe in one hand. "Meet my most powerful monster in my deck, the Mirage Knight (2800 ATK 2000 DEF)" Yugi's voice came through his opponent and it seems that it emerged from his deck. "I forgot to tell you that when Dark Flare Knight is destroyed as a result of battle, I can Special Summon Mirage Knight from my deck or from my hand. At my End Phase, I have to remove this card from play but this is all I need"

"I activate another card from my hand, Activate Magic Card: Banner of Courage!" Yugi added and numerous flags appeared on his side of the field."During my Battle Phase, I can increase all my monsters attack by 200 points"

"If my math is correct, Mirage Knight's attack is only 3000. It's not enough" Malik said, frowning

"Next I activate another Magic Card: Mage Power, For every Magic and Trap Card on the field, the equipped monster's attack will increased by 500 points including itself" Yugi added again and now Mirage Knight has 4000 ATK (A/N: It's already added due to Banner of Courage)

"Let's see with Banner of Courage Mirage Knight's attack is 3000 plus 1000 due to Mage Power then if he declares battle with Helios Tris Megistus and Nite Mare has 1400 life points left then that would mean..." Kristine frowned in mid-sentence

"Nite Mare would still have life points left" Kaiba grated. "Yugi, don't you have anything to make his life points go zero already"

"Don't fret, Kaiba I still have 4 cards left in my hand and its time for a little surprise...I've been saving this for a while and its time to show its power. Activate Trap Card: Judgement of the Pharaoh!" Yugi declared as his face down card finally revealed itself. It has the image of Atemu in the past and it went to his side of the field.

"In order for me to activate this card, I must pay half of my life points to do it" Yugi added as the pharoah took his life force as his life points went down to 725

"Next, I'm going to activate its power: When Yu-Jo Friendship is in the graveyard, my opponent cannot Normal, Special, Set, and Flip Summon or activate a monster's effect. In addition, all monster effects are negated until the end of this turn. I'm not actually aiming at the summoning conditions but I'm aiming at Helios Tris Megistus' effect which is when its destroyed as a result of battle, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase" Yugi said crossly and all of a sudden Helios Tris Megistus' lost its revival power. Nite Mare was in shock

"H-h-h-h-h-h-how did you know that my monster can be still be Special Summon?" Nite Mare sputtered

"...It's too obvious...a little bird told me" Yugi said and he indicated the Judgement of Pharaoh Trap card as the image vanished.

"I'm not finished yet. I activate the Magic Card: Yu-Jo Friendship" Yugi added and as he played the card, images of his other self in his school clothes and on the other side is Jounouchi appeared.(A/N: Weird name, I like the japanese better)

"Wait a minute, what happened to that-----" Nite Mare complained

"Oh...that I had 2 of these cards so I send one of them to the graveyard for Graceful Charity's effect" Yugi said and he continued his turn

"In order for me to activate this card, I must offer a handshake to my opponent" Yugi smirked, crossing his arms

"WHAT!" Jounouchi said in exasperation

"Are you crazy?" Mai pouted

"This is nuts" Kristine said, covering her face in shame

"You have got to be kidding!" Bakura exclaimed

"I don't like this" Malik said, frowning

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Kaiba yelled in exasperation but Yugi didn't care

_"...Hehehehehe, all of them have no idea what that card does"_ Atemu snickered

"What's the catch?" Nite Mare asked, frowning

"Nothing... just to tell you that you still have the advantage and if I attack wih Mirage Knight, you'll only get 100 direct damage to your life points" Yugi stated and Nite Mare knew he was right. "Of course, the acivation of my magic card depends on my opponent anyway"

_"He does have a point and if he attacks I still have the advantage. He really wants a death wish" _Nite Mare thought then he decided

"Alright, I accept your terms" Nite Mare said and he shook hands to Yugi much to everyone's disgust

"...You fell for it...SUCKER!" Yugi laughed nastily and Atemu began to giggle

"What going on? Why are you guys laughing?" Mai asked

"Since my opponent accept the handshake, each of the player's life points become half of the combined life points of both players" Yugi replied. "Since I have 725 life points and Nite Mare has 1400 life points so the total is 2125 divided by 2 equal to 1063 life points" (A/N: It's actually 1062.5 but I rounded it off to avoid confusion)

"That was the...sneakiest thing I have ever seen" Malik laughed

"I can't believe he fell for it" Jounouchi said, trying to suppress his laughter

"I would have done the same thing" Kaiba chuckled

"Next, I activate the Magic Card: Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF) to the graveyard" Yugi decalred and Dark Magician emerged looking very angry and serious

"OH NO!" Nite Mare yelled in dismay

"Say good bye to you Life points, Mirage Knight attack Helios Tris Megistus with Final Scythe Slash!" Yugi declared and due to the magic card: Banner of Courage, its attack went up by 200 points so Yugi's monster destoyed it and Nite Mare's Life points went down to 863.

"Dark Magician, finish it now with Dark Magic" Yugi declared and Dark Magician fired its staff blasting Nite Mare as his life points went to zero.

"It's time to go back where once you came" Yugi said and suddenly Halakti appeared in front of everyone. She point her hand at Nite Mare and blasted him to smithereens then she turned to the others

"It's over...Nite Mare will never return and the damage he inflicted will vanished restoring everything that has been lost" Halakti said to them

"Thank you" Yugi said and then she vanished plus the whole field. Yugi's Egyptian form vanished as well and they were back on the same tomb.

"Glad's that's over..what..." Jounouchi said when suddenly they felt earthquake

"Oh no!" Atemu said as everyone were evacuating hoping that they would get out in one piece

* * *

spiritfire: The last duel is over and my next update will be the last one, I would like to extend it a little but this story has alrady reached its limit and I'm running out of ideas for this story and ... 

Congratulations to **One Winged Cetra** for being my first 100th reviewer...(I wish it was Angel's Nocturne or dragonlady222 but oh well) and also to the reviewers who helped kicked the FLAMERS butts: **Sinister Voices, dragonlady222, and Angel's Nocturne**. Thanks for everything and for making me feel better. If you wish to see my stories, see my next story Parallel World. I'm not forcing you okay and if you have any good ideas sent it.

One more thing: Where did the name Akefia came from? From what I read, its the theif's name in the past.Was it in the manga? Please tell. I'm kinda curious


	59. Aftermath

LVIX. Aftermath

The earthquake shook louder and louder an everyone were running for their lives. Rocks began to fall as the gand headed their only way out. Finally, all of them made and the tomb began to collapse into a pile of rubble. Finally, everyone got out safely and the pyramid collapsed in a pile of rubble. There was nothing left but dust and rubble. The gand just watched as the last of the rocks finally got destroyed.

"So what happens now?" Jounouchi asked. Everyone just shrugged even Yugi himself then he noticed that his deck is glowing and three cards came out. It was Yu-jo Frienship, Unity, and Judgement of the Pharaoh cards. To their surprise, the cards began to vanished and disappeared in a spark of light.

"Those cards... are not meant to be here? What gives?" Kristine asked and all their heads turned to Yugi.

"...The cards are created from my past, present and probably my future memories so I'm not surprised that those cards vanished." Yugi replied. Atemu just stared at his hikari.

"...You mean that those cards are created from your memory?" Malik asked and Yugi nods. The sky began to brighten and sun began to shine the whole place. Even the cities that were affected by the dark fog finally vanished.

"The sky has never been beautiful...I guess that dark fog must have gone by now since Yugi defeated Nite Mare." Mai said

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going back to KaibaCorp. and hopefully things will be running smoothly from then on." Kaiba said

"I still need to travel around the world and hopefully..." Mai said as she turned her eyes to Jounouchi. The two of them went red all of a sudden but with no gestures at all.

"I'm going back home to Alexandria and work with Miss Ishizu, if she's alright that is." Kristine said

"I might go with her besides Ishizu didn't want me to go anywhere now" Malik shrugged but Yugi had a feeling that his sister might nag if he left her alone.

"I'm going to pursue my father's course. It's a good thing I haven't started that up yet" Bakura said lightly.

"What about you, Yugi?" Atemu asked but he stood silent.

"...I ...I...don't know...maybe I'll help grandpa to manage the shop and hopefully I'll be able to travel around the world. Yeah, that's it" Yugi replied, trying to act casual but Atemu can see what's up. Suddenly, his soul felt a tug and the pharaoh realized that it was time for him to go.

"Yugi, aren't you gonna say something?" Jounouchi asked but Yugi just shook his head. Apparently, he wants his partner to get out of here before he changes his mind.

_"Aibou..."_ Atemu said with pitiful eyes then suddenly, the pharaoh resisted in going to heaven where the souls rest. Everyone was surprised by his actions. They all wondered what's going on.

"Atemu, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to go back where you came!" Yugi exclaimed and almost everyone agreed.

"...Aibou, there's no way I'll separate from you again. Not now...not ever...I rather stay with you than going to heaven. You have absolutely no idea how much I missed you so much. So much that I want always..." Atemu said as tears began to fall trying to resist of the fact that he's leaving his partner behind. Yugi was suddenly speechless at this and everyone began to smirked and smug.

"So, aren't you gonna say anything? King of Games" Kaiba smirked at him but Yugi was at loss. He couldn't find his voice until finally spoke up.

**"I WANT YOU TO STAY. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ALL OVER AGAIN"** Yugi shouted and all of a sudden, he quickly shut his mouth.

"YOU DIDN'T HEARD ME THAT!" Yugi added and his cheeks went red in embrassment. With that word, the wind began to blow and in an instant, Halakti appeared once again.

"I thought you might say that" Halakti grinned and broke the 'tug' where Atemu was supposed to go with.

"Did you really mean that, Yugi?" Atemu asked and everyone began to snickered as Yugi felt embrassed in his whole entire life.

"Um...um...well...I...um...I...that is to say...um..." Yugi sputtered, twirling his fingers in nervouness. Kaiba couldn't help himse;f chuckling at his mishap.

".Um...uh...yeah...no no no..." Yugi sputtered but Atemu silenced his hikari uinderstanding what he meant.

"How are we gonna fixed this?" Atemu asked Halakti.

"...Hmmmm...I think it would be better if you have your own body and lived with Yugi from now on. You'll be going the same plane again if you die so..." Halakti replied and with the wave of her hand, the pharaoh gained a solid form and for the first time of his life, he was alive again, this time, fully. Yugi and the others were speechless.

"Does that mean he can live with us now?" Yugi asked and Halakti nodded.

"It was supposed to be your payment after you defeated that monster," Halakti said. "But I supposed this would be enough." And with that, she finally vanished never to be seen again.

"Don't worry about your family, Atemu. I'll be the one informing them" she said as the wind finally subsided.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Atemu chuckled and Yugi finally broke down to tears as he hugged the pharaoh for the first time. Everyone watched as the two of them finally get reunited.

- - -

"I swear I'll never hide in that closet again" Mokuba complained as Ishizu and Grandpa finally came out from their hiding place. After Yugi told them that Atemu is going to stay, it was a shock to his Grandpa but Yugi didn't mind this time although it will take time to get used to it.

"Sister!" Malik said and he hugged her as if he would never see her again.

"By the way, where's Kristine and Mai?" Ishizu asked.

"Kristine's back in Alexandria and Mai is still traveling around the world. I guess we have to move on from then on." Yugi replied as he hold Atemu's hand tightly.

"Big brother, I'm so glad to see you again." Mokuba said and he hugged Kaiba. Of course, Kaiba returned the hug.

"Well, I gotta go and see what that lacerdous idiot did to my company" Kaiba said and he and Mokuba left the house.

"I'll see you when I see you, Yugi. Take care of yourself" Jounouchi said and left. So did Bakura as well.

"Might as well get going. If you need us Yugi, just call." Malik said as he handed him his phone number then the two of them left.

"Well, better clean this up, Yugi, please change your clothes and I need your help including Atemu" said Grandpa and left the two of them alone.

"I can't believe this is happening" Yugi said as they went up to his room.

"I know," Atemu said simply. "But I really can't believe I'm going to live with you from now on."

"I agree mou hitori no boku..." Yugi said, hugging him once again.

"And this time, it'll be worth it" Atemu said as he returned the hug back.

* * *

spiritfire: So sorry that it was too short kinda cheesy I'll say and I would like to thand again Angel Nocturne, dragonlady222, One Winged Cetra, bunny-bobtail, Digimon Girl, Sinister Voices, and Sir Mocha

Ja ne


End file.
